


【安雷】誓言

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 安迷修x雷狮星际abo，失忆落难梗，有生子全文12万
Kudos: 26





	【安雷】誓言

誓言

一

美德的小径是狭窄的，恶德的大道是宽广的。*

茫茫星海中，一所不怎么尖端的移民舰上，有人恪守的骑士道已经形如独木了。

时隔几年安迷修终于拿到了师父的遗物，里面格外显眼的是一张电子借据，签有熟悉的字迹。他正被几个穿着西装的男人包围着，努力把自己的下巴合上。

“怎么样，后面的0数完了？考虑下我刚才的提议，你师父的债务我们财团会帮你解决的。”

年轻的骑士咳嗽一声，把借据收了起来。说话的是个漂亮的中年女人，高傲而尖锐。虽然看不出第二性征是什么，但按他的信条仍需要礼貌对待。

“小姐的美意，在下心领了。但在下难以从命，无法担当圣约骑士一职。您会找到更合适的人选。”

“哦？能问理由吗？就算成为赏金猎人，如此庞大的数额，少说也要四五十年才能偿还完吧。”

“理由您应该猜得到，首先这与我的骑士道相悖……”

“相悖？”她像是在重新审视面前人的外表，从平凡的服装到身上的佩剑。

“安迷修先生，不。骑士大人，请原谅我的直白。‘骑士’这一称号难道不是为史前万王战争而生的吗？我以为成为‘人王’的骑士，为王国效力，才是真正的骑士之道。走上如此正道，不比你现在要好上百倍吗？正好雷王星圣选在即……”

说罢几个喽啰心领神会，骑士的笑容淡了下去。

元力初始之期的万王之争，在民间已鲜有人知，漫长的时间将其冲刷成了模糊的神话。

他记得师父讲过，那不是一个值得称颂的故事。千年战乱，民坠涂炭。最终的胜利者‘人王’，受神力庇佑，将那些愿意为他奉献灵魂的人化作有血肉的兵器‘骑士’，凭此统治宇宙。

曾经行星的统治者都是‘人王’的后嗣，一代代传承下来，血缘淡化。现在的王族鲜有‘人王’神力，民间具有‘骑士’素质的人更为稀少。由此能拥有一个圣约骑士，不过是王族们彰显纯血，炫耀地位的一种游戏。

“你们要找的是一把镶满钻石的宝剑，不是我。我还有要事在身，钱我会想办法还清，恕我失陪了。”

“且慢。”

女人说话时殖民舰窗外的光芒骤然强闪，随之船体在冲击中震荡起来。

“怎么回事？！”

舱内警铃翁响，不断有惊恐的乘客从客舱逃出往剑桥赶去，将站在楼道中的一行人推搡向前。

“是王族的战舰？”

安迷修朝外望去，远处两个光源是带有同样王徽的战舰，内战中的两舰瞄准彼此。

“——打中了！”

不知是谁的叫声，所有人的注意从舱内的骚乱中转移到舱外。最近的两个光原有一个变得更亮，在弹雨之中红光外溢，随即整舰被浓烟包裹。

地板摇曳，灯光闪烁，泛冷的空气稀释着人们的惶恐。安迷修扶起身边的乘客，那人已是吓得僵直，瞳孔中还映着外面的光景。

“……朝我们来了？？”

雷王星的统治者们素来暴戾，近年几个王子为夺继承权频繁内斗，其王室残忍的禀性早是臭名昭著。时间秒秒过去，舰底的王徽愈加清晰，静止在上方。走道中的乘客们忍不住屏息，祈祷那路过的大鹏无视他们这只小鸟。

“叫战舰来的是你们吗？”

骑士的声音不大，在人群中却出奇地响亮，得来的只有女人的摇头。他咬牙，不安的直觉将他推了起来，往舰桥跑去。

舰舱尾部距指挥室有近百米，安迷修的速度很快，抵达的一刻踹开了舱门。

“快提速——”

来不及了。

上层传来巨响，舰仓猛地下弹，人们纷纷撞上舰顶，余音震得人骨骼僵痛。移民舰舱体下沉之后，似乎又被什么东西狠狠地拴住了。

操作台刚刚花白的屏幕终于再显图像，一根几百米长的金属柱体直直插进移民舰能源核心外，而另一端正链接着雷王星战舰的底部。

“警告，主驱动故障。”

“警告，主驱动故障。”

系统AI不断重复，船员们面面相觑，眼看金属柱外多出一层闪电蓝光。

“这到底是什么？！”

“舰长！！”

操作台上的船员指着表盘大叫着，显示能源的仪表针一直往左，数值归零时整个移民舰被宇宙的夜幕吞噬。

安迷修瞬即脚下失重，抬手将剑插向地面，随着能源耗竭人造重力也消失了。指挥室外的尖叫声此起彼伏，倾斜的行李砸向墙壁，浮在黑暗中的人们被迫品尝着彼此的绝望。

“……不可能？怎么可能，我们的能源被吸收了？！”舰长断断续续地哽咽，拿着手册的手抖动不停。“这不符合……”

“不符合物理规律？”

“对……对。”

“估计是元力。不用怕，有绝缘层，我们还死不了。启动备用能源还需要多久？”

“至少五分钟，但是现在主舰还被连着…对了，你到底是什么人？”

“我借走这个。等我信号。”

安迷修拉开墙壁上的备用救援物资，拿走一个黑色的包裹。手中一剑瞬间蓝光浮出，浮空的身体凭着凝晶生成的气流往指挥室边的紧急出口冲去。

“你——不要命了吗！会冻死的！”

惊叫的船员眼看着衣衫单薄的青年甩开距离拉开内层闸门、闭合、在第三个闸门开合的响声后，只身跳入绝对零度的宇宙中。

船员们僵在原地，无法相信方刚眼前发生的一切，哑然中他们等待着下一秒从窗前划过一块被冻僵的干尸，而等来的却是一片光轮升起，如同伪阳灼光熠熠。

世人皆有元力觉醒的潜质，天资却有云泥之别。

站在云端的人是被神选中？还是被‘人王’选中？有些时候，超然的力量只会将人推向更跌宕的命运。

安迷修带着刚借的氧气面罩，刚好盖住口鼻。手中的流焱犹如镜面凝聚了恒星的光辉，元力暖流在他身上裹出一层鎏银，将宇宙的极寒屏蔽在体外。另一只手把在身后凝晶的剑柄上，控制着生成的气流、速度、以及自己方向。

无重无阻，加速度很快将他带到舰顶之上。雷光盘踞的金属柱体有十几米宽，不断有白光崩出。

他没时间犹豫，将全部精神集中在双剑之中——元力释放。

交错的十字斩带着强气流瞬即将金属柱截成三段，没有导体的支撑，电流四窜而去。眼见脚下的移民舰发动起来，头顶上忽然出现的光源引起了他的注意。

战舰所有的炮筒蓄势待发，炮口全部集中在他的身上。

-  
“老大，断了唉。下面的小光点是外国开发的新武器吗？我轰了？”

雷王星战舰的驾驶舱里一个人唧唧歪歪地说着，他将操作台上的图像投影到正殿之中。

王座上独坐着一个男人，仿佛若有所思。屏幕里的光点在炮火中折窜，周围离散的光谱离他们越来越近。

纵使有元力保护，骑士还是个凡人，高速移动中身体所承受的加速度早超过了人类肉体的极限。内脏与骨骼承载着如同被车轮碾压过的钝痛，他没办法与这些光能核能热兵器继续打消耗战。移民舰已经全速开走，但不幸几处中弹，再被追上也是时间的问题。

几斩之下他化解了新一轮的进攻，同时面前发出清脆裂响，是他的氧气面罩先坚持不住。

气体迅速从裂缝中窜出，骑士锁紧了眉，只能背水一战。

他释放凝晶所有的能量，将他一口气带到战舰底层边缘，牵引着身后锁定的导弹一颗颗炸在脚下的战舰装甲上。

浓烟之后仅有几秒的喘息，再将流焱猛力刺入被导弹掀开外层的地方，火光绽放，开出一道更大的裂口。

安迷修跳了进去，滚到舱内甲板上，衬衫与脸上全是黑灰，而面罩成为了地面上的碎片。战舰内的氧气找到了漏洞的出口，气流如墙不断从他的路径上压过。

这艘比球场还大的战舰比他想象的更为空旷奢华，比起一艘船，更应该称作是一座宫殿。四周树立着几百根高耸的钢筋，又在百米高的顶层上汇集成玄妙的弧形图纹，如同史前宗教里供万民朝奉的圣殿。

他警戒地往前走着，没有等到迎击他的军队，反而越往宽阔之处走愈加安静也愈加昏暗。

终于看到了殿堂的尽头，铁饰下孤高的王座。

骑士再次拔剑，流焱霞光披散，成为了这钢与暗的世界里唯一的光。

下一刻他就站在王座前，那里也站着另一个男人，暗色锈金的衣着华贵非凡。一张黑铁面具正被骑士的长剑所指，盖住了面容大半。

“哼。”

蓝黄交错的剑刃就锁在那人的喉咙之下，而微动的薄唇却挂出不屑的弧度。

二

“你是雷王星的王族？”

安迷修压低声音，还在警戒四周可能出现的伏兵。擒贼擒王，他依稀能看到那面具后的荆棘银冠，映射着他手中白芒。

“还以为是谁派来的什么人。”男人视面前双剑为无物，自顾自地走下台阶。“所以，你是哪路过的野狗吗？”

“……不敢当，可以的话，请称呼我为最后的骑士。”

“最后的骑士？”

对面的人笑出声来，安迷修努力吞咽着腹腔里的不快，他本来没有为解决问题而滥杀的意思。这是他第一次与王族交面，却深知这般人绝非凡类。包裹在男人华服下的身形不算多么强健，嗓音也颇为年轻，但无形的压迫感将其身躯与整座宫殿融合为一体，沉重的力量由上而下降落下来。

片刻后空气里多出些血锈的味道，像网一样编织。安迷修咬紧了牙齿，这大概是最后一根稻草，彻底压灭他想要交涉的意图。

同性相斥。一个Alpha如此肆无忌惮地铺盖自己的信息素，只会让另一个Alpha怒不可遏。

“你贵为王族，做出这种事实在没法让人无视。说，为什么要袭击民用舰？”

“我的海域，我的领土，有何不可？就算不是，有谁能阻止我吗？”

“那和强盗有什么区别？”

声音在长廊中回响，面具下的人眯起了双眼，细细地咀嚼起那两个字，让他出奇地感到快意和自在。本准备从领地出走的他，没想到在中途遇到了这样的猎物。

剑的光亮格外碍眼，让久居笼中的狮子从困倦中醒来。它在按捺自己，用利爪抓挠着铁笼，摩擦声成为了脑海里嘈杂的魔念，越是强大的对手，越有欲望将其毁灭。

“强盗。说的不错。”王子的嘴角上多出一丝狡猾，他朝向远处仰起声音。“佩利，还磨蹭什么？准备复合电子炮。击毁那艘船。”

骑士不知道他在和谁说话，但脚下底层传来了仪器充能般的震响。

“你——”

男人对他双剑的要挟毫不在意，既然如此，他没空和这个发疯的王室再纠缠了。他朝着雷狮方刚说话的方向跑去，猜准了操作室就在那边。

他越过右侧第一道钢筋，正要提速金属地面反射出一道不属于他的曲折蓝光。下一秒雷芒落地，劈在他刚才落脚的位置上，空气里瞬即多出焦糊的味道。

“想逃？”说话的人朝他走来，手里多出一把白色的权杖。“你觉得自己能活着出去吗？”

“你就是这个元力的使用者。”

话语之间权杖已经变形出似锤似镰的轮廓，一道道鸣雷接踵而至，足以把任何活物烧成灰烬。

安迷修踏在钢筋的横截面间不断跳跃，躲避中重新接近那雷光生成之处。手中凝晶浮出薄雾，寒流沿着剑尖的方向刺出二十余米，直射向雷狮的胸膛。

“雕虫小技。”

王子毫无躲避之意，这是他的行宫，也是为他定制的必胜战场。神锤砸向地面，完全释放的元力化作千万条雷电，贯彻所有的导体，钢筋铁板蓝光蔓延，把方才骑士的进攻气流炸裂，眨眼间将这个冰冷的空间化作雷霆圣殿。

无数条雷龙在攀爬中捕捉到骑士的身躯，贪婪地撕咬起来。剧痛的嘶吼响彻殿堂，却没有看到人的肉身灰飞烟灭。

“哼，还算有点本事。我倒要看看你能坚持多久。”

所有雷光都在往一个光点汇集，荆棘一般攀附在那人身上。青年拄着剑，艰难地维持站立，他已经将全部的元力收缩在皮肤上防守，无从施展进攻。数不尽的光锁在身上流窜，如同被无数铁链反复鞭打致皮开肉绽。

二人胶着，时间仿佛变得格外漫长，每一秒都应该是一个人生命的最后，可迟迟未来。一贯不喜爱等待的王子先多出燥意，他加大释放的力度，脚下的战舰徒然摇晃。

“佩利？”

一刻的分神间前方多出几道气流，巧妙地隐藏在属于他的雷光里。

“我不都说了没用了吗？！”

雷电将那些载光的气流打散，却有一道本应被弹碎的光锥受人意志牵引，窜向他的腿部——是一把长剑。

王子做出反应时已经晚了，凝晶的冲击力将他的武器打翻，所有的雷龙都化作空气，上一秒的雷光殿堂又沉入黑暗。

“你这家伙——”

雷狮低吼中试图抓向远处权杖的长柄，另一道气流直逼向他的面具。

整个宫殿剩下撞击的声响，两个金属落地，回音渐起，在无光的世界里占据了两人的感官。

安迷修的元力已经释放殆尽，扔出去的流焱在击中敌人的一刻怕是变成了普通的金属剑柄，过强的光暗改变暂时致盲了他。什么也看不见，又无处不疼。

他能听到自己疲惫的低笑，也听得到敌人的位置。他在用生命力与精神力来透支最后的进攻，将双剑重新召唤回手中。

“到此为止了吧。”

是他的胜利。

这样想着，颈后却是突如其来的钝痛，直接将他的意识带入黑暗。

“老大，你没事吧？”

刚赶进宫殿的人挠挠头发，有点惊讶于眼前的景象，从没有见过他的头头如此狼狈的模样。年轻的王子面具散落在地，额头上的鲜血沿着发丝淌致下颚，原本白皙的脸颊被怒意扯得十分可怖。

“你刚在做什么——？！”

“啊，我？那个……”

“起来。”

佩利被推搡到一边，连刚被他的元力打晕的人也被王子一把抢走了。

雷狮的手掐在安迷修破烂的白衬衫上，将人拽了过来，这一次他才认真打量起昏厥的骑士，从俊朗的面容到单薄的信息素味全都让他不快。脑海中混乱一片，他能想出一万种方法折磨此人，在思索中又生出难有的不甘。

“老大，你还要看多久啊，难不成你看上他了吧？”

“你说什么？”

“不，我的意思是，咱们惨了。追兵来了，还好多……”

佩利大大咧咧地说着，按了按手中的遥控，宫殿上方的虚拟屏幕开始呈现。他们来时的方向多出一簇光点，是数量上百的雷王星战舰。

三

安迷修是被高压水枪喷醒的，身上衬衫和破抹布一样，不舍地贴在他的皮肤上，腿下也凉，裤子湿透了。他的手被绑在背后，不是一般的束缚工具，在抑制他的元力。困倦还在继续，上一次透支元力是几年前，睡了三周才回复过来。

水珠一直从发前往下滚，模糊了视线。周围还是洁白的密封墙壁，自从他在战舰里被敲晕过去就在这个雷王星地牢里呆了小一个月，过上了人生二十年最尴尬的日子。没有抑制剂打，裤子没得换，连上厕所都没离开过原地几米。

“啊啊啊——狱卒大哥，不是说好了这次用温水喷的吗？”

锁在他对面的狱友嗷嗷叫着，一头金毛，看上去像个中学生，是昨天才被丢进来的。

“温水个屁，死囚还要求那么多，给你们洗澡就不错了！”

“哪有这样洗的，裤子都两天没干了呜。而且我真是冤枉的啊！”

“在这个星球叫冤的还少你一个？不过我告诉你们，新王要继位，你们的好日子过两天也要到头了——”

男人说着把喷枪的水压往上调了调，刺得另一间房的囚徒们吱哇乱叫，直到另一个狱卒走过来搭起了话。

“什么意思，三王子不是叛国被那个……哪个继位？”

“你动动脑子，我们有几个王子？哪个还能继位？到时候一堆支持三王子的‘叛党’被塞进咱们这，哪有那么多牢房，肯定要把这群人先清出去。”

安迷修听着也有点好奇，不知道他遇到的疯子王族是谁，又会是哪个王子的党羽。水声停下后走道里安静片刻，很快所有的囚徒都坐立难安了。

“我们要被处死刑了？呜不要啊，我还没找到姐姐。你好像一点都不紧张？”

中学生眼巴巴看着安迷修，像条走丢的达布拉多，委屈是委屈，但特别自来熟。

“别怕，我猜是让我们换个地方。”

他说着不由庆幸自己运气不算太差，虽然航途坎坷，但因祸得福，说不定会被监狱的人直接送到他想去的地方。如果他前些日子千辛万苦拿到的资料没错的话，每隔几年雷王星的重刑犯都会被丢到一个远离都市的放逐之地，而那本来就是他此行的目的地。

雷王之都——曾经的钢铁与光辉之城，也不是万物众生都能拥抱光明。城中的贵族们惴惴不安，和地下阶下囚一样活在阴霾中。

安迷修从牢房出来时又是一周过去，上百个重刑犯纷纷被押上了几架运输舰。

这是个老型号的运输舰，甲板很薄仿，周围的窗户只有一掌大。舰内三十多个囚徒的双肩上都被栓了个新包袱，然后被关在一个大笼子，出奇地没有把他们拷在笼子边上。

“给我安静！再吵我剪了你们的舌头！”

那个中学生离安迷修不远，装作很疼似的吐了吐舌，一个劲地往窗户缝边面探脑袋。他们已经在云层之上，王城早变成一个小点。

雷王星的直径比普通殖民小行星要大得多，是人类发源星的三倍，除了离赤道比较近的地方有城市和乡村，其他维度应该都是空旷的极地。没多少人从放逐之地回来过，而知道如何去哪里的人也只是雷王星的掌权者们。

和其他人一样，安迷修还被元力手铐绑着。囚犯里应该都是alpha，许久没打过抑制剂，混杂的信息素让所有人都变得烦躁易怒。如果不是有十几个黑漆漆的枪口一直对着他们，估计已经闹翻天了。

年轻的骑士在心里计数，小心翼翼地碰了碰靠后裤兜里的口袋，几个小时过去，飞机又钻入了云层。

外面云雾环绕，有些囚犯像是睡着了，直到从下空传来了一种怪异的巨响，仿佛是两个巨大铁片在缓慢摩擦。

骑士站起来想往窗口走，脚下的甲板豁然横敞。有几个囚犯趁机抓住了甲板边缘，但大部分人和安迷修一样瞬间朝着云层自然落体。

头顶上的运输舰里传出枪声，离他们越来越远。周围的嚎叫和咒骂声被风扯得乱七八糟，离他最近的金毛呜啊呜啊叫着，让人想哭又想笑。

到底是放逐，还是想把他们摔成肉泥？

安迷修使劲挣脱着元力手铐，气流打在身上让冷汗瞬即凝结，一点元力都使不出来。云层下露出地面的颜色，他觉得马上就能和天国的师父再见面了，忽然身后咔嚓一声。

一个降落伞从他肩膀上的包袱里弹射出来，上升的力量扯得肌肉生疼。其他的囚徒也是一样，但强风很快把他们吹散，没过多久连那个金毛小鬼也消失在远处的云朵里。

不知道他在天上飘了多久，降落时四肢冻得发僵，瘪下来的降落伞把他的视野完全罩住了。

脚下黑石，耳畔涛声，应该是离海岸线极近的地方。他废了大半天的功夫用礁石打烂了手铐，但能使用的元力仍然微乎其微，最多也就是给石头加加热，再弄凉回去。

原来资料里写的都是真的。雷王星选此处为放逐之地绝非偶然，这里是个能抑制人使用元力的地方。

安迷修把降落伞叠好绑在背后，把身上的兜都摸了一遍，只剩下在裤兜里被密封好的一张写有字迹的照片，其他东西包括他的剑都被扣押在地牢了。

天色阴沉，四周没有适合露营的位置，更没有捕捉食材的工具，远处两个白点吸引了他的注意。

第一个白点在千米以内，是个近乎完美的椭圆形。他走近观察，像个用来降落的宇航仓，内部空空，另一个白点还在前面摇摇晃晃地走着。

“喂——”

骑士喊出声时走在前面的青年倒了下去，地上匍匐两下，没了动静。

“你没事吧。”

他想把昏厥的人扶起来，也不知道是不是自己力气太大，一拽就把青年身上唯一一件单薄的外挂给扯散了，白色的肌肤晃得他眼花。

安迷修急忙站了起来，把布料放回去，还是没遮盖住青年的脖颈。他往后退了两步，不由脸颊发烫，躁动难平。虽然只是片刻，但他闻到了非常甜美的味道，他的信息素在本能地与之环绕，互相引诱。

为什么会有Omega？

四

他站在原地足足有几分钟，欲言又止。他不是没见过Omega，但如今抑制剂的效果完善而显著，Omega和Beta区别难辨，而在公共场所闻到浓稠的信息素味更是少有。

冷风夹杂着海浪的气息一阵阵拍了过来，年轻的骑士只觉全身凉了又热。刚刚无意中瞟见那人脖颈上的一小片淡红，仿佛青涩的红晕，牵引出无数遐思。空气中的朦胧的蜜帐怎么也消散不去，等待着初生的情虫慢慢进网。

他拍了下自己的脸，自嘲又不是个第一次进入易感期的中学生，伸手把身后绑着的降落伞拽下来。

天色渐晚，人放在海风口等同见死不救，虽然素不相识但保护弱小也算骑士的责任。

不管是背着还是抱着，强烈的信息素几分钟就能让正常Alpha欲/火焚身，好在降落伞的材质不透气。

安迷修屏息把人用塑料布裹成蚕蛹，小心动作中还是看到了些不该看的。那人衣罩下全是淤青和被鞭打的伤痕，伤口像是刚刚痊愈，烙在泛白的皮肤上触目惊心。

“……”

可能也是刚被放逐的死囚，而凌虐Omega囚徒似乎不算新鲜事。

海水涨潮，脚下的礁石凹凸不平，仅仅走了两英里，安迷修的衬衫已经发潮，以往吃惯了抑制剂的他高估了自己的定力。

身负重物，脚下却轻飘飘的像走在软物上。气味的游丝一直在从塑料布的缝隙中渗透出来，萦绕在脖子上，让他喉结滚动，口干舌燥。

“快到了。”

远处依稀可以看到村落的炊烟，身后青年黑色的发尖不知何时贴上他的耳廓。沙沙的响声与轻柔的触感都如恶魔吐信，冥冥催促，让灭不掉的热流往下涌去，每一次落脚都是煎熬。

他加紧步伐，呼吸声愈加沉重，等能看清村子的轮廓时发梢都被汗水打透了。

骑士把人放到地下，迈出几米，如释负重。刚才的动作好像过重，塑料布中的人发出了几声呜咽，慢慢地爬了起来。

“……你还好吗？”

青年的眼睛是赤紫色的，颇为少见，瞳膜上有一层朦胧的水雾。他在看自己的手，仿佛在看一样从没见过的东西，但捕捉到另一人的身影时迷茫涣散的神情被警戒代替。

“不用怕，我没有恶意。”

安迷修往后再退了几步，觉得有些蹊跷。Omega身上的气息更加浓烈，但发/情的Omega又怎么有体力再站起来。

“我是安迷修，是个骑士，被流放到此处。你是？”

“……”

青年僵持在原地，像一个受伤的野兽，紧紧靠着背后的岩石，听到他最后的提问变得更为怪异。

“我是……”

他喃喃念着，在极力思索。看向自己的手面，上面的淤青，画面开始膨胀变色，他能听到脑海里无数种嘈杂的声音，但全都不知所言。

我是谁？

混沌的思考被剧痛压成了碎片，他能想起来的只有蒸腾的情绪，焦躁与愤怒。

“喂，你——”

青年抱头大叫，安迷修又不敢靠近。他目睹这人在地上蜷缩起来，手指抓进漆黑的沙石中，发出沙哑的哽咽。

“你千万不要动，我去买抑制剂，很快回来。”

骑士快步跑了出去，心生恻隐，这很正常，奇怪的是他的直觉。

他和此人以前见过吗？

想起方刚信息素的味道，他先否定了自己。

“80个铜币。给你的够多了。”

杂货店的老板说着，没什么耐心地抬了下眼皮，还在擦手里的老式猎枪。这地方几百年前就是流放之地，在此居住的罪人后代们对新来的菜鸟已司空见惯，但对他们带来的外界的新鲜玩意还有点兴趣。

安迷修稍显无奈地解掉了身上唯一能卖的东西，他的全能手环，前阵子出的新产品。能听歌、定位、投影，可惜没电了。

“这个人见过么？”

老板把手环收回抽屉时瞥了眼他手里的照片，吐了个“不”字。

“附近哪能买到抑制剂？强效的最好。”

说罢老板终于正眼看他了，目光中带着讥笑。

“不愧是从天上刚下来的菜鸟。记住你刚说的梦话，以后想起来也会觉得好笑。”

“什么意思？如果这里没有，请告诉我哪个城镇里有？”

老板嘴咧得更开，沙哑的嗓音像是乌鸦在叫。

“年轻人，现在告诉你也无妨。这只能进不能出，外面那么高级的药厂永远不会进来。”

安迷修捧着换来的杂物被赶了出去，土路上零星几个混混避开他的路径。他眉头未展，难题没有解决，又不得不回去。

村子里刚才的停留处只有近千米，抵达时手里的东西都一同掉落到地上。塑料布里面空空如也，周围除了残余的信息素味一个人也没有。

糟了。

骑士咬了咬牙，所有不好的可能都从他的脑海里闪过，而不远处的人声也将其验证。

“你那边按紧点！”

“操！我怎么知道Omega力气能这么大！”

另一个礁石的阴影里，争吵声起伏，不用数光凭信息素也能知道是几个人。混乱的景象直接挤入安迷修的视野，四、五个眼熟的男人按着那个青年，外面的袍子被撕到腰部，双手和嘴都被死死压住。坐在青年身上的光头还在扯着他费劲蹬动的脚踝，裸/露的肌肤散发出让人着魔的味道，牵引着所有人的欲望。

“你们还有为人的尊严吗？放开他。”

“还以为是谁，也是一路来的‘狱友’啊。”

几个囚犯不以为然，还想将暴行继续，也不见走来的骑士神情黯然。

“我说了，放开他。”

“装圣人？你不也想分一杯羹？”

“我们兄弟几个碍着你了？滚过来啊。”

“……好吧，如你们所愿。”

说话的人声音冷淡，刚刚隔着近十米的声源，下一秒就逼到了眼前。光头没晃过神来，只听咔地一声，下颚剧痛，颚骨被人一拳打到脱臼。

“操——”

哀嚎之声亦是开战的讯号，就算没有元力加持，多年训练也将骑士的体能磨练到极致。几个囚徒前扑后进，团团把他围住。

血液的腥气比起煽动情/欲的信息素来说不值一提，打斗将所有Alpha的欲/火撩得更旺。混杂的信息素无形中碰撞，仿佛下一刻人就要退化成最原始的，为了繁/殖而搏斗的动物。

安迷修极力屏息，他的速度够快，迎击准狠，但赤手空拳仍不能迅速将多人撂倒。迎在前面的几个人被他打得头破血流，却毫不在意痛楚，近距离看去他们的瞳孔扩散，已经被发/情的Omega彻底磨没了神智。周围的甜味比他离开时更为夸张，仿佛把他们所有人都粘在了里面，再被情/热逼到发疯。

骑士终于再踹倒一个，也是浑身滚热，视野模糊。这场肉搏他注定能赢，但到时候自己还能剩多少清明才是最大的问题。

他躲开对方的进攻，把匍匐到Omega身边的光头一把推开，再将青年拽了起来。

夜幕降临，追在他身后的人还在大喊，他背着青年朝海风的来处跑，想凭借强风把味道吹散。黑暗中他跳过了第一条海沟，再往另一端的礁石横跳。

再跳一次，越过几米长的断崖，能再追上他的只有会飞的鸟了。

安迷修计算着已是意识模糊，背后的人不为何又疯狂挣扎起来。两人在空中失衡，直朝着咆哮中的海浪落了下去。

五

冰冷的水面在眼前起伏，没有星光的夜晚与浪涛溶在一起。双腿下无底的黑色在涨潮中涌动，波纹深处唯一的灰白就是那个人的衣服。气泡从鼻尖飘过，他下潜抓紧了青年的手臂，顺着浪潮的力量朝礁石游去。

年轻的骑士咳着爬了起来，另一人显然没了意识。沙石在脚下发出声响，寒冷却逐渐消融了，甜腻的味道包裹起他，像海妖的手臂，顺着海水细抚起他的身躯。

黑暗的礁石上，两个交叠的人影笨拙地挪动，远处的风口像个洞穴，在模糊的视野里扭曲变形。

他在做什么，已经快想不起来了。

是要救人，还是一个Alpha要带走将要属于自己的东西？

原本的意愿变成了细小的声音在他脑海里挣扎地叫着，直到他用石片扎破了手指，借助短暂的痛感捏住了理智最后的光丝。

洞穴外涛声不断，在耳际都化作笛鸣，他把人放远了，跪在地上大口喘息。衣服湿透，手里的石头打不出火星，微热的元力铺在皮肤上，本能在帮他抵御寒冷，但不是所有人都能如此。无奈下他抓起周围潮湿的枯枝堆在一起，不知多久才用那点元力点出烟来。

好了，人不会冻死，终于可以走了。

这是他最后能想到的事。一片烟灰在风中飘起，如同浮动的萤火。他看着那点萤光，天旋地转。背后有湿润的东西贴了过来，一片温热。

那个人像是看不清了，挨向他只是本能地接近他身上元力的热源。两人间的薄布形如无物，海水渗着肌理下滚热的情潮，把仅存的一丝清醒溶解殆尽。

黑暗里他抱住了那个青年，在他怀里发抖不止，无不脆弱。每一次轻喘与挣动都抚向他的神经，捏紧了赤裸的欲望。

意想与现实重合在一起，好像有人真的朝他张开了双臂，他颤抖着撩开了那人后颈滴水的发丝，朝着甘美的源泉舔咬下去。

从极冷再到极热，青年站在了自己的梦中。白色密封的牢房，他在低笑，嘲笑着面前的审问者。

‘你以为，设局于我，就能代替我的位置？’

他抿着嘴唇，仿佛自己在享受对方的愤怒。

‘放弃吧。那个老不死的，不会对你有半点期望。’

‘闭嘴，你这个杂种！’

囚徒听罢笑容更甚，看着失态的审问者一步步朝他走来。

‘我是杂种，你是什么？对，你我不同，在那个老家伙眼中你永远是个废物Omega。’

‘闭嘴——’

面前的人周身颤了起来，与自己有几分相似的面容被扯的变形，所有的伪装都因为他的几个字彻底瓦解了。

‘雷狮，是你自找的。是你！’

发狂的男人抓起了他的衣领，将冰凉的针管按上了他的后颈。

腹痛、燥热、在梦境的终端他只记得自己的名字，赋予了他的人格与绝对的尊严，但这一切都被眼前的现实碾成碎片。

他睁眼时被压在冰凉的地面上，滚热的身躯正贴着他的前胸。下体的韵律还在继续，每一次动作都牵引出源于自己的，沙哑的呻吟。

胀满感在切割他的神经，他向身后挪动，却被有力的手掌按得更紧。贴合在一起的地方散发出难以忽视的热度，汗如滴蜡点上泛红的皮肤。

昏暗的洞穴里青年仰头喘着，手指推搡，初尝欢愉的粘膜却在痛楚中潺潺溢液，讨好起嵌在深处的东西。

“滚——”

声音出口时只剩呜咽，他的双腿还缠在男人身上，脚趾被快感激得不止蜷缩。下面的嘴贪婪地吮着异物，被挤出的水渍沿着暗丘滑下，在地面上留下痕迹。相互缠绕的气息将肉欲推向了极致，他早被无名的甜味染透，被Alpha的信息素变成供其发泄的玩具。

屈辱、盛怒都被本能吞噬，剩下无力的绝望。

欲魔催促着他，肉体契合的响声不止。男人捏紧了他的腰，让他顺从侵犯的旋律，每一次动作都顶得更深。硬物抵住初承人事的地方，娇嫩的软肉被磨得服帖，一寸寸地碾着，顶上了深处微张的小口。

“我…杀了你。”

他看到了那个人的眼睛，涣散的绿色，没有灵魂。再说什么都无济于事。滚热的巨物挤入了那个过小而脆弱的器官，血液伴随着刺痛烙在了那里。

那处仿佛一层薄薄的水膜在痛中缩紧，裹咬欲望的顶端，勾勒着上面的淫形。压在他身上的男人低声喘息，被极致的狭窄逼到发狂，卡在温热的壳里，无法挣脱。

男人拽起了Omega的脚踝，搅动中牵扯出阵阵哽咽，浓稠的液体灌满了用来生殖的器官。阳物还是硬的，开拓起本该承欢的地方，挤着顶部不止痉挛。精液将信息素渗透，腔口吞咽着已然食髓知味。

Omega的脖颈很烫，梦中针管落下的位炽热如熔铁，引着情迷其中的人温柔吮咽。他用手挡住了眼睛，欢愉将其自尊踩在泥里。

在沉沦之前，他咬紧了那份杀意。  
六

声音卡在嗓子里，有什么在攥紧他的喉咙，逼他睁眼。

安迷修醒时面前的狼藉仿佛一场没有做完的噩梦。青年的手死死捏着他的脖子，双眼中的屈辱与愤怒像刀一样把他的内脏从胸口挖了出来，上面淋满了懊悔的血液。

不想相信，也不敢相信，自己最后所做的事情如此不齿。他记得清醒时训斥暴徒的话，也记得在师父面前曾承诺的誓言。

非他所愿，却由他所为。自责搅碎了所有的情绪，催促他就此自裁。

雷狮抵抗着信息素的束缚，将手指越捏越紧，手里的了猎物仿佛放弃了挣扎。男人的胸膛在他面前起伏，肩膀上面纹身般的十字疤痕十分碍眼。

空气开始稀薄，抽气的声音变得细微，骑士闭上了眼睛，看到的却是一名长者的残骸。

他还不能死。

“呃。”

安迷修拉开脖子上的手，Omega的握力大得惊人，但是他的反应更快一分，站立的刹那把青年的胳膊扭到了背后。甜味淡去许多，在饱食过Alpha的信息素后泛滥的情潮终于过去，也预示了完整的标记。

年轻的骑士立即把人放开，退到了山洞的边缘。那人脖颈后的咬痕还历历在目，让他难以自制地双手发颤。

“给你造成伤害……是我的失误。”

他的声音很低，像有什么压在胸腔里，一切话语都会苍白无力。

“我理解…你很难受。希望你能相信我，这不是我期望发生的事。”

“相信你？”

黑暗里的人穿上了衣物，目光钉在安迷修的身上，不由冷笑。

“如果，你愿意，我会负责的。”

雷狮咀嚼起最后几个字，无法在支离破碎的记忆里找到意义，但这些对他来说都不重要了。

“我只想让你身首异处。”

“……”

青年走了出来，明明是他的Omega，却带着异样的压迫感。

语言不能解决所有的问题，安迷修再明白不过。是他的过错，却由不得他现在妥协。

“抱歉。这个我做不到。”

他说着攥紧了双手。

“我还有一定要完成的事。”

天空灰暗，涛声回响，看潮水的去向似乎是凌晨。骑士在海岸边走走停停，与后面的人一直保持着百米距离。

安迷修不能与Omega死斗，也不能把人随便丢在这等死。他本可以用信息素让人屈服，但那是他最后也不想做的。

后面的人一步步走着，下体怪异的酸楚让饥饿与干渴都变得稀薄，他要杀的人在视野里化作拇指大的一点，无论怎么追赶都无从接近。

那个人的信息素缠绕着他，挥之不去，像无形的枷锁，而他最憎恨的就是被人束缚。他想不起过去，躁怒找不到任何出口，只能和屈辱的感觉混杂在一起，集中涌到一人身上。

不知过去多久四周愈加亮了，男人停在一个村落前，仿佛是在等他，把一个包袱放在了地上。 

“……”

安迷修计算好距离，再跑了一次杂货，用几个铜板换来淡水。自师父过世以来，便没有如此沉闷过。

“瞧那儿，长得不赖。”

“被标记过的吧，和睡Alpha一个味，老子我可吃不消。”

他闻声过去，外面的青年还是太过于招摇了。

“我们有的挑吗？上次你见到Omega是几个月前了？”

“我去，你这货口味也太重了。”

坐在土路上抽烟筒的混混站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘，朝着雷狮贴了过去，上上下下地打量起来。

站在原地的人衣衫单薄，乌发薄唇，肤色泛白，身形比寻常Omega要高挑许多，看装束就知道是个刚落地没多久的菜鸟。青年漏在脖颈外皮肤看着极为细腻，上面红痕点点，不用信息素的撩拨也足以让人心生邪念。

“把你扔在路边上的家伙太暴殄天物了吧，怎么样，到我那坐坐？”

混混把手往人肩膀搭去，还没有来得及享受触感就看到自己的手指被反折向手背。清脆的响声后，是他撕心裂肺的惨叫。本在他想象里柔软怯弱的Omega还不准备放手，冷淡地看向他，仿佛在看一滩腐烂的碎肉。

“啊——帮我，你们快——”

食指彻底断了，双眼溢出的生理盐水让眼前的景象变得无比狰狞。他混乱抓中向自己背后的马刀，什么也没有。那刀已经握在了Omega的手里，朝他露出了戏谑般的微笑。

雷狮看着开刃的刀面，两臂长的刀身颇重，上面的血锈钩起心底一种熟悉的感觉。哀嚎的声音愈响，他朝四周围过来的几个混混眯起了眼。

青年将手里的混混一脚踹出，手中长柄落下，在人背后开出一道血痕。他啐着刃不够利，再向下一人挥出，几人见状频频亮出武器。

“放他走。”

背后是熟悉的人声，那个男人正拿着一根可笑的木棍指向他们。

来的正是时候，他也不想和苍蝇纠缠了。

青年甩掉刀上的血渍，直朝安迷修刺去。骑士骇然中格挡，木棍眨眼被削成两段，碎掉的木渣从他脸颊擦过。

从早上第一次交锋起安迷修就感觉出Omega异于常人的战斗天赋，无论是进攻还是防守都滴水不漏，力量与急速压进刀面锋芒，将他手里的半根木棍节节摧成木屑。

安迷修后跳丢掉手中不成形的武器，他故意露出左侧破绽，试想用一次皮肉伤来缩短距离再将人打昏。旁边的混混们却不准备看戏，有人拿出了一把左轮手枪，漆黑的枪口朝他们瞄准。

“危险——”

马刀插进他的手臂时，他抓向了青年的肩膀，将自己的身体挡在了前面。另一边的肩膀立即传来炸裂般的剧痛。老式手枪的火药不足，子弹卡在了肩膀里。

枪声还在空中回响，雷狮看着从刀面淌出来的鲜血，一时脑中空白。实在是不明白，这个人为何要凑到前面。

他握紧了刀柄，不由摇晃，刚在的搏斗仿佛用光了身体里尚存的那点体力。在他面前的人，格外刺眼，一切都在视野变得灰白，再暗了下去。

黑暗里他站在一个房间中，奢华的布施，精致的香薰，却让人喘不过气。有人在远处抽泣，绵绵长音流到他的心里，是唯一的能触碰他的东西。

追着声源走去，只有金色的鸟笼，与里面死去的小鸟。蓝紫色的羽毛，落在尸块的四周，细小的肠子从腹中流出。

他从房间里冲了出去，漫长的回廊仿佛高不可及。喘息声在耳畔放大，不知为何自己变得如此的矮小，所有的景象在上空盘旋，眼前稚嫩的小手打在尽头的门上。

无论做什么都不可能出去，不论是哀求还是嚎叫，他永远都要活在这个可悲的牢笼里。

四周的阴影压了过来，如同尖锐漆黑的石壁，将幼小的灵魂碾成了碎泥。

“——！”

雷狮惊醒过来，不远处的篝火熊熊燃着，烧化了那梦中的混乱。

“醒了？应该没大碍，你中午的时候低血糖了。”

身侧是平和的人声，他正被那人环着扶起，面前举着一杯热水。

“放开。”

他太饿太渴了，无力挣扎中那杯水都没被晃出几滴。身边的人发出嘶响，向上看去骑士肩膀上的纱布溢出红色。

“别动，我什么也不会做。但你这样下去会死的。”

安迷修摆平了剩下的混混，把人带到安全的地方后已经过去一个下午。他早上曾在路上留下过点干粮，青年像是完全没碰。

不饮不食，等死也就只用两三天。

篝火里的火光往上攒去，噼啪作响，空气在夜里仍然发冷。

他看着雷狮眼里灼热的愤怒，这种感觉他也真切有过。那种在扎在腹腔的憎怒，不平与无数个问题后的不解，他都能理解。

而这一切由他而起。

他叹了口气，闭上双眼。

“我明白了。把水喝了。在我与人了断之后，我会给你杀我的机会。”

七

“给我机会？”青年抬眼，对这种自上而下的措辞只有厌恶。“我为什么要等？”

“因为现在的你，面对我没有任何抵抗的能力。”

“你，说什么？”

他切齿中抓上人的手臂，却被禁锢得更紧。空气中砌出了无形的墙，如松涛万丈，茫茫林海将他包围。男人释放出的信息素极其诱人，在诱人之后又是绝对的约束。

雷狮往身后摸去，什么也抓不到，身体疲软下来，像一个没骨头的玩偶，在那气海之下每一滴血都在劝他顺从。他没了力气，仿佛又回到屈辱的夜晚，喘息与挣扎在脑海里回放，热量将那时的自己慢慢溶解。与他对视的眼睛却与记忆里全然不同，而似绿色的湖面，平静地容下他的身影。

“喝下去。”

松香的浪潮拍在他的身上，强大又不容忤逆，Alpha的字字句句咬得清晰，而他被标记过的身体愿意为其做任何事情。

“……我不会放过……唔。”

温水被送到他的嘴里，一口口咽了下去，掺了盐与脓糖，在味蕾上残余了很久。Alpha把他的身体放平到毯子里，动作很轻，将两人间的沉默当成刚才提议的共识。

男人在远处的礁石下坐下，临走时用极低的声音留下一句抱歉。

躺着的人已经疲惫极了，看向那个Alpha肩膀上的纱布，莫名地难以入眠。

海岸线边一条土路变得越来越宽，猎物与困兽一前一后走了几天，直到见到下一个城镇模糊的轮廓。

城镇比村落看上去繁华许多，简陋的支架撑起楼房，人马车龙间有垃圾腐烂的酸味，光着脚的未成年踩着泥地满处乱跑。路上流民曾说过，这个驱逐之地内有个油田，因此能自给自足不算稀奇。

他们每走过一个胡同身边都传来嘘声，就算是有主的Omega也会成为众人中的焦点。

“喂饱了你的母狗再放出来溜，难闻死了——”

一人喊着，引得路人哄笑。安迷修脸上发辣，把眼看要发作的Omega拦了下来。

他是很庆幸雷狮愿意和他暂时休战，为了让人变得不显眼点还买了套衣服。像上个世纪的品味，白外套和黑紧身衣堆叠在一起的样子有点搞笑，但长着出众的容貌再换衣服也是徒劳。

“这是什么？”

雷狮接过一瓶药膏，看着男人把里面透明的油涂在手上、脖子上、满处都是。

“草药配的中合剂。”

安迷修说罢对方好像仍然不解，这种状况已经出现过几次，一个有普通常识的成年人没有听说过中合剂实为少见，尤其这个人还是Omega。

“我该怎么解释。不如抑制剂有用，但你涂了以后身边的人，尤其是我都会好受的东西。”

“让你好受？”

雷狮用鼻音鄙视了他，把药膏放进兜里。他在观察他的猎物，等待人真正露出破绽的时候。这个男人不知是有什么癖好，每一个人多的地方都要去，每一家店都要进，然后拿出一张用塑料包起来的照片，问着同样的问题。

一个上午再到一个下午，一天以后再是两天，雷狮站在一家用废品店前终于受不了了。

“去转转。”

“你不怕我跑了？”

安迷修看着青年背后架起来的马刀，说实话事隔几日他一点也不担心此人不发情时的自保能力。被标记过的Omega，只会被自己Alpha的信息素干扰，但他真的担心路人的自保能力。

“你会吗？骑士？”

雷狮把最后几个字念的尖锐，立即就看到他猎物脸上的不适，然后扫向了那人的肩膀。上面的纱布已经开始发黑，而那下面的伤口仿佛成为了他们之间脆弱的信任。

“你跑的话，到时候，我一样会来杀你。”

安迷修顺着他的目光看向自己的伤口，子弹已经被他取出来了，但疼痛一直缠绕在那，有化脓的迹象。

人走远后他进入了面前的店铺，是他听说唯一有自产抗生素的地方。里面的路径被大大小小的废品电器堆满，尽头处有一个屏幕发灰的电视机，都能算是百年“古董”了。

一个中年人叼着烟，朝他扬起了下巴。

“小哥，要什么？”

“止疼药，抗生素，绷带。”

“听清楚了吧，帮忙去找。”

中年人脚下的机器人动了，钻到了后屋的废品堆里。

“我以为这里不会有信号。”

“哦。你说电视？”中年人往后瞄了眼，吐了口烟。“平时寻常的信号确实没有。从今年开始，外面有新王要登基，政治宣传的力度覆盖全球吧。这场审讯差不多放快两个月了……反正我看店也无聊，只有它可以看。”

‘殿下，你对指控的内容有要申辩的吗？’

电视模糊的画面里，审判长向一人问话，那人身上穿着华服，头戴面具。

安迷修皱起了眉头，审判的“证据”还在回放，被炮火击中的巡航舰卷着浓烟，正是他在移民舰里看到的内斗。

‘指控我叛国，证据何在？’

电视的电子音很重，声音辨别起来有些嘈杂。

原来他遇到的疯子Alpha是个王子，安迷修想着。那天的生死一线的战斗他还记得清楚，能肃清这种恶党再好不过。

‘这难道还不是证据吗？’

举证团的一名老头站了起来，像看着块不可雕琢的石头。

‘三殿下，国王陛下对你苦心栽培多年，你就是如此回报他的？’

‘栽培？苏鲁迦，摆正你做奴仆的态度。不要太情绪化了。我看到的不是叛国的证据，而是我亲自剿灭通敌叛徒的证据。’

王子说着仰起手来，观众席中走出来一名少年，将投影器放在了长桌上，在安迷修眼里像个被恶党胁迫的童工。

‘卡米尔，开始吧。’

‘肃静！肃静！’

审判长的木锤敲落，轩然大波的中心像变成了那个老头。

‘由我歼灭的维尔德上将一行人通敌证据在此。我没记错的话，他是苏鲁迦你的侄子吧？’

‘不可能！是捏造的！我们一族一直对王室忠心耿耿！’

‘还等什么，苏鲁迦诬陷殿下，涉嫌谋反叛国，带下去待审！’

站在那个王子边上的童工放发话了，侍卫们迎上前来，将倒霉的老者围住，一个新的声音叫停了混乱。

‘现在裁决，未免太早。’

走上来的是另一个戴面具的男人，身后跟着一众随从，估计也是一个王族。

‘来人，把我的证据也呈上来！’

“小哥，你还要不要了？”

安迷修看到袋子里的药片，晃过神来。他对雷王星的政斗不够了解，甚至不知那几个王族的姓名，总觉除了那场死斗外哪里有些熟悉，又实在想不起来到底是什么。

“抱歉，我走神了。受审的王子你了解过？”

“没有。都不是什么好东西吧，雷王星的王族有良心的话，咱们还可能在破地方混日子？”

“对了，请问你见过他吗？”

他边拿出仅剩的十几个铜币，边把照片放在了桌面上。中年人凑过来对着照片上穿黑绿盔甲的剑士端详了会，把烟放了下来。

短暂的沉默后他看向安迷修，这是一个与前人都不同的反应。

骑士从杂货店出来时已是傍晚，他攥紧了那张照片与一张地图，胸口里的心脏在猛烈地搏动。

毫不意外，他在人群聚集的地方找到了自己的Omega，那人正把最后一个路人踹倒，地上躺着的几个还在呜咽。

“真慢啊。”

“……”

闻着空气里熟悉的甜味，Alpha的嘴角抽搐了一下。

八

“……你一直都戾气很重吗？”

安迷修回想出城前的景象，问出口时却觉得失言，不自觉地看向别处，仿佛在怕对方说出“不是”。

自己的样子实在好笑，他摇了摇头。

那人没有回话，坐在一边观察他扎营、生火、庖丁。安迷修很少与他对视、或是怕自己想起那天晚上的细节、或是担心那人不喜欢被他盯着。自他独当一面就鲜有让他惧怕的事物，也从没有想过真的会有一个人他无法坦荡地面对。

他对感情没有复杂的期待，总以为会像书中所写的骑士那样，对一个美丽的异性一见钟情，谈一场纯洁的恋爱，再走进白色的钟楼。

现在一切都脱轨得太远，而他对这个要取他性命的Omega几乎一无所知。

他很难概括这个人，除了冷淡与让人膛目结舌的暴力外就是对许多事物的陌生感，行为方式极其原始又不谙世事。比如，现在他把路边摘的香料洒在了插在火边肉片上，那个人的眼睛就睁得圆圆的，下一刻又眯了起来，仿佛什么大型猫科动物的幼崽头一次遇见兔子。

“以前，你住的地方没有烤肉？”

“……”

“也没有，中合剂？”

他发问后，青年也好像再问自己，脸上的迷茫一时隐藏不住。

存在与不存在，从何来又往何处而去，他还是想不起来，和那个出不去的宫殿一样，他走不出记忆的局限。

“……不知道。”

“不知道？”

那人沉浸在自己的世界里喃喃起来，安迷修忽然想起两人见面的时候的样子。

“难不成是想不起来了？”

他回忆起青年身上的淤青和伤痕，也听闻过遭遇虐待的人容易留下创伤。

“……你问的太多了。”

深思和头胀永远是同时的，从一个问题发问就是无数个问题，而重新发问却回到了面前Alpha的身上。从那个夜晚开始，是他的起点。他一直在看他，魔障让一个可能不存在他生活里的人，变成了无处不在的。梦中的宫殿与这个人在他身上留下的枷锁重合在了一起，让人发狂。

雷狮下意识地摸向发凉的兵器，空气中多出了肉类的糊味，让信息素的味道变得有点模糊。那个男人的注意力被吸引走了，露在领口外的喉咙离他只有几米。

“嗯？”

安迷修还在抢救火边的烤肉，从岩石后面传出来了细微的呜声。

为了防止刚被Omega暴揍过的人晚上来报复，他们选了个离城镇较远的山丘边露营，先前海岸线边粗糙的沙石都被泥土代替，有些泛黄的植被无精打擦地垂着。

半枯萎的草丛被压开一个细缝，一个圆滚滚的毛球嗅着空气里烧焦的肉味，朝安迷修蠕动过来。

“狗？”

动物的眼睛都被脏兮兮的茸茸盖住，黑色的小鼻子牵着整个球状物，精准地找到了骑士不小心掉在地上的一片糊肉。它舔了两下，然后依赖地蹭起了安迷修的腿。

“小东西，你的妈妈呢？”

骑士环顾起周围，挠了下脑袋。

“奇怪。附近不像有野狗的窝。”

“新的肉？”

发声的人直勾勾地看着地上浪费的那片，全身散发出一种不悦，再冷冷地转向地上的肉食动物，仿佛在看一个与他竞争上岗的家伙。

“不太好吧，它太小了不能吃。”

“和你刚才剃的东西区别在哪？供出来。”

“物种完全不一样！”

安迷修立即蹲下去，把小玩意往手里抱。眼看对方大军压境一般地踏过来，一个机灵把剩下的肉串都塞到Omega手里。

雷狮看着肉串，肉串看着他，陷入了安迷修这些日子从没见过的，堪称和谐的沉默。青年张嘴了，咀嚼起来。

那人脸上的满足一晃而过，让人心里泛起了一种很薄又很痒的东西，竟然觉得有些可爱。一时的念头很快被安迷修压下，胸膛里剩下的还是沉闷。

雷狮要把手里的肉啃完了，眼睛又看向他的怀里，远处山丘下的土路上扬起一串尘沙，吸引了两人的注意。

“呜呜啊啊啊啊——救命啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

一个吉普在土路上横冲直撞，上面一个小不点金毛抓着方向盘，整个人都要被加速度带飞了

“我不行了，闪开啊啊啊！”

金毛看着远处一个白点朝他跑来，似乎是个人，还是个不要命的人。

“不不不——要撞上了啊——”

那人从山坡上跃起，一个大跨步，在他准备对行云流水的杂技拍手叫绝之时，方向盘被男人握住了。

“唉？安大哥？”

“啊？”

“是我啊，我是金啊！监狱里面那个！”

车停稳后中学生看上去有点丧，不是因为身为未成年偷偷开车被人抓包的沮丧，也不是身为未成年被丢在一群犯罪分子中的沮丧，是有人完全没记住他名字的那种忧愁的丧。

“你怎么跑到这……哪里来的车？”

安迷修一脸发懵地安抚，就怕那个小狗现在已经被人扒皮抽筋上烤架了。他扭头往回看，雷狮架着刀朝他俩步步逼近，怎么都像故事里会给未成年人继续留下心理阴影的恶角。

“他是谁？安大哥的朋友吗？”

金没有怕生的习惯，凑到前面探头，鼻子嗅了嗅空气中的味道，活像刚才小狗的同伴。

“啊，我知道了，是大嫂？”

金虽然还没分化，但信息素的认别他还是能做到的。他可以闻出雷狮身上两种信息素的气息，两种味道不是互相沾染的，而是缠绵地交合在一起。这种状况他以前在姐姐中学的卫生课本上看过，他记得是——

“新婚夫妇？”

中学生摆了个bingo的手势，然后捧着脸嘿嘿笑了。如果只说一句对安迷修还算是尴尬，说完第二句就是凌迟处刑。

金看着面前两个人，一个人从脖子到耳朵时红时白，但表情却像在便秘。另一个人没有表情，却非常的可怖，像是一条大蟒盯着他这只金花鼠。

“唉？哎？？”

Omega的刀已经出鞘一半了，而那边Alpha脑内天人交战之后，决定保护儿童不受虐待是最优先的。他从后面抱住了雷狮，然后看到了那人白色兜冒里的一个球状物。毛球蠕动起来，往前凑凑，鼻子亲到了安迷修脸上。

“哇，狗狗？宠物？”

中学生脸上一秒的惊恐变成了冒着星星的惊讶，伸手接过骑士手中的小动物，贴着脸蹭了起来。

“小鬼，把那个口粮放下。”

青年说着，刀已经回鞘了，口吻显得极其不自在。安迷修有些出乎意料地看向他，一时不知自己是什么感觉。

九

“口良？小狗？好奇怪的名字。”

“不是。你可以给它再取一个。”

安迷修迅速捂住了中学生的嘴，生怕再说点什么让他的Omega脸上挂不住把狗立即变成狗肉干。

“你看上去状态不错，没有被人找麻烦？”他打量起男孩，比上次见到的时候还稍胖了圈，可谓是生命力极其顽强了。

“你的车到底是哪来的？”

他边听金絮絮叨叨地讲自己的事，边检查起古老的吉普车。绿色的车身，黑色的轮胎，虽然型号看上去是千年古董，驱动却是晶状储存体电核发动，不启动也能察觉到热源，是两百年以内的技术。

“……再然后我被打晕了，然后被赌场里的人逼着打工呜，然后又有人来打架，我去那个…稍微帮了下忙，赌场老板被压成饼了……然后我也不知道为什么就开始被人逼着数钱，他们还叫我老大。我真的是不会数钱啊！我还要从这里出去找姐姐，就偷偷跑出来了，哎……安大哥你的嘴怎么了，合不上吗？”

“没什么。师父说过，运气也是一种实力。”

他合上嘴，换来了身边青年的一声冷笑。

“啊那个，安大哥你会看指盘么，我想要去西边。”

中学生在他面前摊开了一张地图，比他刚拿到的要详细许多，指了指最左边的位置，那里画着一个很长的圆弧。

“赌场里的人告诉我说，东边是大洋，西边是墙。我觉得那个，是墙的话爬一爬总能翻出去吧。以前姐姐说，恒星落下的那边是西。可是，从我到这里来没见过恒星落山了，连晚上星星也没见过。”

安迷修抬起了头，确实他有类似的感觉。此处天象怪异，永远乌云密布，没有日出也没有日落。天空会在固定的时间渐渐发亮，再在固定的时间暗下去，前方的可见度有限，远处有没有高墙他也不能判断。

“墙吗？可能不是你预料的那种。”他说着眉心紧锁，盯着偏西的一座城市。“正好我也要往西边去，我们顺路，可以一起走。”

没骑过马，但车他还是会开的。从凌晨出发再到中午，坐在后面的中学生睡醒了，抱着奶狗一副准备以身试剑的架势。

“那个，大嫂你是哪里人？”

“大嫂，你和安哥怎么认识的？我好像在监狱里没见过你啊。”

“啊，大嫂，你说小狗应该叫……呜。”

安迷修再回头时中学生已经被捆成腊肠，嘴被什么头巾塞住呜呜直叫，双脚踢在空中一个劲地扭着身子，旁边的Omega正用刀背把他架起来往开盖的后备箱里面扔。

“太危险了。别闹，快放下。”

话出口时雷狮的眼睛里露出一丝狡猾，激得他头皮发麻。

“不对！别放下——”

他一脚踩下刹车，扬尘中轮胎险些打滑，一阵鸡飞狗跳之后中学生终于坐回了座位。他腮帮子鼓了半天，把嘴里的头巾吐出来后一脸委屈地喃喃道。

“不能叫大嫂……那叫什么？”

青年被磨烦了，眯上眼，用极低的声音回了一句。

“雷狮。”

前面的男人转过头来，看着他的脸，欲言又止。这是安迷修一直都想问的问题，却没有想到是以这样的方式得到了答案。

“雷诗？呣……好像有点耳熟。”中学生还在扭，旁边的Omega丝毫没有给他解绑的意思。“嘛，算了，反正叫金的也挺多的。”

车上的话匣关上了，旅途显得漫长起来。周围的植被稀疏，山峦间的土路上漫出一层沙雾，远远望不见尽头。

从中午再到傍晚，身边传来一人的鼾声，而雷狮一直盯着坐在前面的猎物，直到周围的空气开始变冷。虽然这个男人掩饰的很好，但他能感觉出他在着急，那种停不下来的急切改变了人气质的形态。他的猎物也是个猎手，或许他们两个有那么一丝的共性，但这个人的狩猎似乎比他更加漫长。

他的手边传来了一点软软的湿润，那个不大点的生物正凑在他的身边轻轻蹭着，温柔又温暖，牵引出他肢体的记忆。这是一种陌生却熟悉的感觉，曾经有过又不再存在了。

雷狮伸手把小狗推得远了，看着面前人的脖颈昏沉起来。

在那个高墙之中，一个孩子也养过猎狗。他把它藏在幽暗的角落里，不会有人发现的地方。他会在深夜里点起蜡烛，走过漆黑高大的长廊，在数不尽的台阶之下，蹑着脚找到那间地下室，对盒子里幼小的生命轻轻说着“嘘”声。

很小却又非常的温暖。在细腻的绒毛下是勃动的、脆弱的躯体，包裹着他本应该从人类身上得到的依赖与值得托付的情感。

它蜷在他的手臂中，发出细微的鼻音，那种热量代替了短小的白烛，成为了这个地下内发光的游萤。

它太小了，小得他以为不会有人注意，但都没有逃过那个人的眼睛。他看不清那个人的样子，却知道永远是阴影中无法跨越的高墙。

他想不可能再见到那只狗了，直到开始他习惯失去的那天，在黑暗的深处醒来。一个不成形的怪物，在他面前张开了血盆大口。

‘吾的孩子。你喜爱动物，吾甚欣慰。’

高台上熟悉的人声，在阴暗的世界里回荡。让他颤抖、又无比厌恶。

‘你的心血如果浪费，未免可惜。不如让它成为你长大的一部分吧。’

一把匕首落到了面前的石板上，叮当作响。

‘让吾见见，吾等祖先，吾等神明，在你血液里留下的——至高无上的力量。’

看不清的穹顶开始旋转，他记不起那个怪骸的样子，是尸兽还是合成兽，长着怎样的獠牙。但他还记得它毛发的颜色，与曾经触摸过他心灵的生命。

眼睛很烫，难以容忍的滚热，但那个孩子干涩地笑了。

被折磨的灵魂终究折磨别人，被摧毁的东西注定继续摧毁。所有的声音、所有的情绪、所有的痛苦都扭曲在一起。愤怒、疯狂与悲凉，徒有人形的践踏者与不知名的怪物将他在深渊里撕碎。

睁开眼还是黑暗，没有星光，不可触摸的夜色将他心中的绝境无限延长。他往外逃，滚到沙石之中，已然分不清这是现实还是噩梦，却觉得有无数只手在抓扯他的皮肤，无数个恶魔在他耳边细语。

狂乱、恐惧裹挟了青年，他拔起身后的刀柄，一只手突然狠狠按住他的手臂。金属回鞘的咔声后，他扑向那个男人，在地上滚打。

他的重拳落了下去，那个人还紧抱着他，直到他闻到了熟悉的气味与一个光源在他眼前亮起。

“看这。”

发着白光的东西像是一指粗的手电，纯白而凝聚的光点一时占据了他所有的感官，让裹挟他的情绪变得稀薄了，耳语与幻像随着梦魇消失在夜晚里。

周围弥漫了初冬的松香味，冷静地抚顺起他的神经，是他头一次不觉得讨厌。逐渐地他可以感觉到冷了，还能感觉到男人略高于他的体温。

安迷修看着颤抖的人慢慢缓和下来，放开了双手。手里的光原不够亮，他还是能依稀看到雷狮的脸，上面是湿的。微弱的水光像刺一样扎在他的胸口上，让他手足无措。

“……做噩梦了吗？……是因为我吗？”

那人魂不守舍还怔在原地，鬼使神差地开口了。是一个短暂又没有细节的故事。

“……这样啊。”

安迷修可以听到那个声音里难有的情绪，他低下了头，不可自制地想去呵护。

“我以前也做过噩梦。有时候…人很清楚自己害怕什么，也知道想从什么地方离开。但不知再往哪里去，所以难有平静。”

他说着想起了那个逝者的容貌，与落在他肩膀上有力的手。

“但如果在混乱的时候，能找到心里的一个光点，就还能看清自己的方向……再坚持下去。”

“……”

“没有的话，先拿这个代替吧。希望，能帮助到你。”

他把那个先前买到的手电放在了雷狮的手上，却在自己的追忆里苦笑起来。

在周围起伏的暗沙中，青年的喘息平稳下来。他看着发光的一点，金属内残余的温度渗透向他的掌心。  
十

终于等到人睡下去，安迷修也再无睡意。

为何至今还要再回忆一次。

他想拥抱的是逝去的人留给他的、属于光明的东西，而不是悲伤昏暗的。可人能管住自己的意志，但难禁锢住自己的心。

他生来是个孤儿，却拥有过家。只要回到师父身边，就是回家了。

没有人会永远拥有什么，直至死亡都是在不断获得又不断失去，但他没有想到过会是被信赖的人以这样的方式。

他记得那个夜晚也如现在，在一个人类文明无法触及的星球上，背着师父开始腐朽的遗体。空旷的道路，他的独影一直延长，看着头上唯一的星光，寻找迷失的自己。

年复一年，情绪被时间冲洗，变成了恒定的诉求。无论善恶，所有的复仇都会是煎熬的一种，而他的旅途还要继续。

金是被车子颠醒的，他们已经在路上呆了三天。每次他闭眼的时候安迷修在开车，睁眼的时候还是在开车，不知道这人到底睡过多久。

腿上的奶狗翻了个身，被他捏住了小爪，扭了起来。他嘿嘿笑到一半，往旁边瞥去，生怕把凶神恶煞吵醒了。那个Omega拄着刀，头歪在厚围毯里，看不见眼睛，估计还是在睡。

“那个，是不是该歇歇了？”

金往前座凑去，小声建议，前面的人好像嗯了一声，又像完全没有听见。

他们正在盘下山的山路，附近的树木多了些许，金探着脑袋眼看前面一个弧形转弯，吉普车的速度却丝毫未减，直直地朝弯道冲了过去。

“我的天，安大哥！！”

他惊叫中抓住安迷修的肩膀，头发都要被吓直了，人却顺着他的力道歪向他的胳膊，没了反应。

中学生的嘴张成了“噢”型，身边的青年比他更快一步站起，前倾打轮，漂移着擦树而过。

雷狮一手握紧了方向盘，一手抓向安迷修的衬衫，那个小孩犹豫了下把人松开了。失去意识的人瘫到了他的旁边，衣衫下散发出难以忽视的高热。

相似的剑意，相似的武姿。

他找了太久了。

面前武士的长剑发出红色的冥光，上面黑色的血迹仿佛还是那天留下的。

安迷修切齿喊出那人的名字，手中流焱的热流像要把自己一同融化了。

“为什么——回答我——”

“咦？”

金手里的水杯摇晃了一下，躺在毯子里的病号突然大喊起来。

“……我怎么睡着了？”

安迷修看着一脸惊异的男孩，努力回想最后一件能记起的事，头上身上哪里都热，他是被自己的体温烫醒的。

“安大哥，你在发烧，都睡一天了。”

“一天了？”

他动了动脖颈，头颅和身体还好好连着，不由有些对中学生刮目相看，自己昏过去一天居然能拦住雷狮没把他的脖子锯断。

安迷修把手从毯子里拽出来，接过那个水杯，朝他凑过来的小狗在他耳边嗅嗅，然后一通狂舔。

“我说那个…呜，安大哥，咱们用不着这么赶吧。你要去的城就在前面了，再休息一天吧。那谁说你身上有伤……是不是该先去看看医生？”

“让你担心了，我没大碍。雷狮呢？”

“啊。那个他去洗澡了，就旁边有个绿洲。要不帮你搬桶水来？”

中学生的想法都写在脸上，就差捏住自己的鼻子了。安迷修吸吸周围的味道，全是他铺天盖地的信息素味和汗味，他快一周没过水了。

“没必要，我差不多好了。一会自己过去。”  
他笑着说得轻松，走起路来头昏脑胀，仿佛隔着一层膜在看外面的世界。水源的位置不远，大小称得上池塘，可能是以前下雨时在地陷的位置留下的积水。旁边树下有人升过篝火，铁桶里的水还是温的。

安迷修把绑在手臂边的领带解开，小心脱起了衬衫。体温升高时感受往往比平常迟钝，而左臂上的伤口仍然刀割般的疼痛，每动一下开始结疤的地方都要再裂开一次。

“嘶……”

散发出异味的绷带落到地上，痛感让男人绷紧了胳膊，肌肉上青筋在动作中发颤。他忍不住瞥过泛出黑红脓液的皮下组织，重新上药。这个地域内自制的药物药效太弱，几天下来全然不见好转。

疼成这样却不发汗，安迷修开始搞不清是元力在给自己取暖还是身体里原本的高温了。他把衬衫扔进了水桶里，再擦到自己身上。温水贴在他身上几乎像是冰的，却非常舒服，一种不知名的感觉把他包围了。

擦到一半觉得更热，身旁弥漫起甜腻的味道，他这才想起金说的一句话。

是雷狮先洗的。

溶满了Omega信息素的水在减缓他的痛觉，却是可怕的毒品。无形的柔丝在肩膀边编织起来，熟悉的味道牵引出躯体的记忆。

他还记得青年在他身体下是什么样子，泛白的皮肤细腻得脆弱，往上抬头时留有咬痕的脖颈，在他耳边求饶时沙哑的吐音。

像梦一样却都是真的，无论怎样压制，蒙骗自己全部忘了，发生过的事仍然不能抹去。

全身的热量在往下涌，无法抑制的本能带来的只有自我厌恶。他咬紧牙直接走到了池水里，却仍然能看到风沙里那人脸上的水渍。

“烧傻了吗，我不介意你想死的再快一点。”

后面的人声带着嘲讽，那张刚被他宵想过的脸离得越来越近时，一切都不真实起来。冰水与高烧交织在一起，愈加朦胧，他一刻也不想再看这种噩梦再往下演。

“……么。”

“什么？大点声。”

“为什么没动手？”

半个身体浸在水里的男人话音沉沉，眼睛都盖在头发的阴影下。不知是否是因为烧过头了，干涩的话语中掺有与平常相反的攻击性，仿佛在赶他离开。

“怎么了，一天的机会还不够？”

“哼。有必要吗？”

雷狮不屑地说着，他以为不会再见到这个男人半裸的样子了。池塘里的人浑身发红，后背与肩膀宽而结实，包含着爆发力与体能的毅力。必须认可这个男人是个Alpha，在他的脑海里Alpha的概念莫名地比Omega清晰得多。

“既然你我有约在先，我用不着着急。倒是你现在急着送死的模样实在可笑。”

“是么。我没想到你居然也是很守信的类型。”

男人说罢，闭上了眼睛。

为什么要等？

雷狮咀嚼着同一句话，却想不起之前那种急切的杀意。他看向手掌，像是抓不住胸膛里的愤怒。

是应该现在动手。

他摸向身后的武器，擦到了挂在腰边的另一个拇指大的金属。此刻是冰冷的，曾经却温热而夺目。

片刻的停顿在心像中变得可怖，雷狮踱步走了出去。

回想那种屈辱与不平，他没有犹豫，只是因为这个男人注定要遵守约定，也命不久矣了。

十一

靠近油田的城市到处萦绕着沥青的味道，比先前路过的地方都更加混乱。搭建房屋的不再是木条与破布，而变成了管道与铁皮。老式的货车压过泥泞的土路，擦着行人的脚步而过。

他们抵达的时候已经要入夜了，狭窄的街道上挂起了几盏油灯，散着昏黄的光晕。安迷修不知道自己是走进来的，还是被别人推进来的。回过神的时他躺在在一个与外面的世界相比，闻起来异常干净的房间里。白墙的下面刷着蓝灰，药瓶和金属器材都整齐地陈列着。

应该就是所谓的“看医生”吧，他至少有十几年没看过了。在元力能使用的地方，找拥有治愈元力的人来帮助恢复更有效率。

“醒过来了？麻醉还会持续一个小时。”

说话的是一个带着口罩的老妇人，后背已显佝偻，走路时在地上发出布鞋的摩擦声。

“罕见。罕见。有段日子了。嗯……从在这生活起，没有见过了。”

“……您在和在下说话吗？”

安迷修自觉体温降了些，至少他的意识是完全清晰的。他吊着瓶子，肩膀做过小手术，又被针缝合了。伤口还没被包扎上，在落针皮肤的旁边，有一条十字型刺青般的疤痕。他的师父在世时警告过他，除非不得已不可示人。

“一个月内少动胳膊，这些药按时服用。讲多一些可能你不大适应。寻常病人的话，同样溃烂的程度推荐他们截肢更妥当点。”

“有这么严重？！”

年轻的骑士扶着床沿起身，把脚下的衬衫拉向肩膀。

“呵呵。不用遮了。孩子，你生来带有的吧，你的圣痕。”

“……”

坐在床上的人开始警戒，老者摘下口罩，脸上除了深壑的皱纹还有烧痕与伤疤。她走向屋子深处，对着边缘处一尊带有缺角的石像默默祷告。

“无需担忧，被‘人王’选中的人，在遇到真正的命运前都会平安无事。”

老人说着耷拉下眼皮，仿佛在追忆往事。

“切忌运动、过劳，圣痕的祝福会暂时维持你的身体机能，不过也不是万能的。”

“多谢您的帮助，不过在下没有圣痕，也不相信迷信。”

安迷修听说过，有些地方将人王的神话当做一种信仰，但看远处的石像又像另一种史前宗教的祭品。

“迷信？那就好了。我老了，在闭塞的地方也呆久了。但进到这笼子里来前听说过的资格者们，不论是好坏，无一例外……”

“无一列外？”

“对，都将灵魂献给了他们命中的王，助纣为虐。”

百年前雷王星的直系王族与‘人王’渊源密切，拥有的圣约骑士如同神造之剑，在宇宙中名噪一时，让王权统治登上巅峰。这几代的雷王却像血缘没落，再无当年盛况，但残暴的秉性丝毫未减。老者想着，与年轻人对视，在她面前的无疑是一个干净的灵魂，不由叹息。

“……您大可放心，在下不会去给人王效力，这些事应该和我无关。”

“呵呵。那就当老婆婆在讲故事吧，你可以下来稍微走两步了。”

安迷修在病床下找回了自己发黑的鞋，裤兜里一分钱也摸不出来。他尴尬地抬起头来，却见老人指了指远处一个满满的布袋，里面全是铜币。骑士想了想，感谢起某个中学生的强运。

“阿嚏——”

金躺在小旅馆的床上打起喷嚏，也不知是谁在背后议论他了。单人间只有两个油桶叠起来那么大，里面一盏孤灯一个床垫就没别的了。铁板膈得他整晚辗转反侧，还不如在外面露营舒坦。刚睁眼的奶狗在旁边地用小爪子洗脸，被他抱了起来，小东西冲他汪汪了两声，十分兴奋。

“嘘，会把别人吵醒的。”

中学生举着小动物，对着上面的乱毛一通乱搓，突然想起来一件一直没解决的事。

“呣，是个公的……给你起什么名字好呢？紫堂？格瑞？”

他敲敲自己的额头，看着小狗身上泛黄的棕毛，被自己一晃而过的点子逗笑了。

“嘿嘿，决定是你啦！真的螺丝！”

一旦起了名字他就干劲十足，蹑手蹑脚出了蜗牛房子，带着小狗冲到了大道上。天才刚亮，路上冒着炊烟的地方寥寥无几。他是在发达星球长大的，面前一层层钢管堆叠的简陋建筑仿佛像大丛林一样神秘有趣。

折腾一个上午他把附近稀奇古怪的特产吃了个遍，头长得像泥鳅的章鱼，考糊了的糖块，还有手里的炸过的面条。

“肿么了？真的螺丝你也想要吗？”

前面的狗小腿倒腾着跑得快了，消失在泥路的尽头，他们已经出了城市的中心，旁边林立的建筑年久失修，看上去空旷极了。

“等会，等我一下！”

金停在了一个旧仓库边，房顶上的铁皮有零星漏洞，稀疏的几道白光照不见深处的轮廓。

“有人吗？”

动物的叫声在前方响起，他追了进去，一个货车的舱门半掩着。他往黑暗的大货箱里探了探头，那个小狗在一个被罩住的铁笼前正兴奋地摇着尾巴。

“唉，都说了不要乱跑了！”

中学生把剩下的面条塞到嘴里，咀嚼中面前响起呜声，他有点害怕地撩了下笼前的塑料罩险些被吓得噎到。

铁笼里三个不到十岁的小孩被捆在一起，嘴被破布死死堵住，脸上写满了惊恐。

“等下，我马上救你们！”

他将胳膊挤进笼子，眼看就要拉掉女孩嘴里的破布，却见女孩的眼睛睁得更大一个劲地摇起头来，脚下的小狗疯狂地叫着。

“怎么了？”

金朝小孩视线的方向扭头，只见一个黑影立在他身后，有什么东西砸了过来。

脖颈钝痛，再睁眼时眼前已经不是在那个仓库，四周亮了起来。不断有蒸气从几个卡车大的机械火炉中冒出，云雾缭绕，几桶的铁皮罐罗列在笼子下的高架边，像是一个工场。中学生和女孩被绑在一起，声音卡在喉咙下，只能听到阵阵呜响。

“你为什么办事不守规矩，带回来个年纪大的，不好管你懂吗？”

“出了点意外，用不着一会处理掉就好。老大呢？”

远处的高架下人声响起又停，金把头往外探，看着两个人点消失后，一个熟悉的人影从暗处浮现。

“！”

他睁大了眼睛，狂喜乱舞中终于把嘴里稍小的破布给吐掉了。

“大嫂！你怎么来的，救命啊！”

中学生用说消消话的声音“呐喊”，肩膀上架着刀的青年瞥了他一眼，脸上的笑容激得他浑身一抖。

“呜我错了！大哥！别走啊！”

雷狮无视了身后蚊子般的翁响，早上就看到这小子鬼鬼祟祟出门，闲来无事跟了一会险些被他的狗屎运逗笑。

他一路藏在货车的外面的台阶上，然后被带到了这。虽然没有记忆，寻常的东西他还能感觉有点熟悉，但这样的地方怕是他以前都没见过的，肮脏、卑贱、甚至有那么一丝有趣。

青年摸了下旁边的铁架，再往前看去，路头里一条露出来的阴影点燃了他的兴致。

“别藏了，老鼠们。滚出来陪我玩玩吧。”

本想伏击的两人都带着黑色口罩，互相交换的眼神中藏不住狐疑。

“是个Omega？先去通知其他人？”

左边的那个先说话了，未等回复脸侧一凉。长刀锋芒在他眼前被另一金属拦下，利刃嗡声在偌大的工场中回响。

“别轻敌——”

“算你走运。”

两人与先前在外面遇到的蝼蚁不同，反应与配合称得上合格的战士，但和那个骑士比还差得远了。

铿锵响声不断，雷狮手里的长刀转眼间把铁棍砍得坑坑洼洼，面前的人抗起他刀面压来的力量已是满头冷汗。他笑着抬起另一只手，把体重也倾了上去，眼看那人就要跪下来了。

青年玩的过于尽兴，徒手抓住了另一人击来的电棍。

时间仿佛有那么一刻的停滞，戴口罩的人以为自己看到了幻觉。本应被电击击到麻痹的青年不为所动，有些茫然地看着自己的手掌。

这是一种他非常熟悉的触感，像是启动的电源，点亮了身体里与生俱来的素质，强光与极热涌往他的手臂。

工场里的打手陆陆续续随声而来，眼前的光景让人瞠目结舌。

站在中心的Omega手持长刃，刀面上青光灼眼，雷蛇游走，发出刺耳的金属鸣响。

在这个抑制人使用元力的土地上，还能聚集如此骇人能量的，唯有人王纯血。

一二

金贴在铁笼上，脸都要被压出印了，但无论怎么探都看不清远处到底在发生什么，只见一簇簇人点往冒蓝光的墙下跑去。几个小孩早哭得疲惫，无所适从地看向他这个最年长的。

“你们等着，我马上，马上就能让咱们出去！”

他使劲闭上眼睛，将注意力集中被绑住的手上，之前他的元力可以制造出滑板那么大的矢量箭头，进来以后能力的闸门却像被堵住了。

原本围着雷狮的七八个人步步后退，攀附在青年刀刃上的雷蛇情绪高涨，向空中刺出蓝色獠牙，吐信嘶叫。刚才与他近身搏斗的几人已倒在地上，肉身被电流烤到焦烂。

“这他妈是怪物吗！老大到底什么时候来？”

“别，别过来——”

“蠢货，你知道这是哪吗？把枪放下！”

一人喊着，另一人慌乱中已按下了扳机，雷狮回避得迅速，擦过他发梢的子弹打向身后的锅炉，骤然绽放的火光与滚滚高温一刻间仿佛要蒸熟整个工厂。

爆炸声中金扶住帽子，险些从高架上踩空。先下地的两个小孩惊叫声刺耳，无头苍蝇一般乱跑起来。火舌卷起浓烟将一大半空间吞噬。

他抱着剩下的小孩使劲咳嗽，什么也看不清，没走几步就被绊倒了。水泥地上不知为何有个木板，里面传出了啪哒啪哒的响声。顺着声音他拉开木板的闸口，黑暗的地下十几双发亮的小眼睛，盯着他浑身一凉。原来他姐姐讲的，拐卖儿童当苦力的黑心工厂不是吓唬人玩的。

雷狮擦掉了脸上的灰渍，拐角处出现了一个矮小的轮廓。撞出来的小女孩朝向地上被烧糊的人，踉跄一步，晕了过去。

“啧。”

他一把拎起小孩的衣领，捂住口鼻。渐浓的火势贪婪地吮吸着残余的氧气，连吸到肺里的都是滚烫的。炎流攀上油桶与机械，再爆炸只是时间的问题。

烟尘占满了所有通道，他带着拖油瓶转了一圈仿佛又回到了原来的位置。高处房梁上发出长而钝的摩擦声，直觉在催促他快跑，往前迈步的刹那一只手从背后拉住了他的手腕。

一串钢筋从上空倾泻而下，将面前的高架碾成铁皮。他被那人拽着往后跑，男人手臂泛出稀薄的蓝光，冰凉的触感把他也包裹起来，将高温屏蔽在外。

他看着人的轮廓，礁石海岸与几个陌生狰狞的人脸再次呈现，最初的因果顺序仿佛清晰起来。

被这只手拉住，是第几次了？

尽头处传来狗的叫声，他把安迷修的胳膊甩开了，那个中学生还在出口处往外拖人。

“你们……也太会找地方玩了。”

男人的责备里带着藏不住的疲惫，从诊所出来他找了一个下午，直到傍晚看到城郊的火光才有种不祥的预感。

“小鬼，这种人也救？”

“看到他躺在门口，顺便就……”

中学生撇嘴将工厂的事交代一遍这才把黑衣人放下，他身后围着十几个小孩，全都在扯他的衣角。雷狮瞥向自己手里开始睁眼的累赘，一把把她放进了人堆里。

“安大哥你怎么了，你看上去，好吓人啊。”

雷狮抬头时那个骑士的注意力全被地上的黑衣人占据了，没了魂一样，怔怔地看着那人肩膀上一块黑绿的绣文。

“……这是从哪来得，你的老板现在在哪？！”

男人的声音随着身体一同发颤，一双眼睛都被阴影遮盖，仿佛蜕变成完全陌生的人。平时的自持全然不见，整齐的精神结构在高烧中从内部一片片地溶解。

地上的人喃喃起来，声音十分细微，但对那个骑士来说就是最后的魔咒。他向被吓得发抖的小孩们流下一句短暂的道歉，转身走向工场的火光里。

师兄弟、兄弟、亲人。

人会期望着有人和你分享对同一人的敬重，同样的爱戴，信仰着同一种正义，成为你永远的同伴。

有人说人的幸福是相似的，而痛苦各有不同。而他说痛苦也是相似的，只是那把剑把你精神的血肉割开时，才会知道是什么样的滋味。

他永远都不会忘记，是谁用血写下的背叛。

薄弱的元力包裹着安迷修的身躯，在烟灰与火舌中，能感受到的只有自己还在攀升的体温。头昏与疲惫仿佛淡去了，一刻的执念让任何躯体的痛苦都不值一提。穿过沸腾的工场，是火簇星零的仓库，层层高架上，他捕捉到了一个模糊的身影。

那个人影似乎因为看到他在退步，铁架上奔跑的脚步声在所有的杂音里变得极其清晰。

“站住——”

他追逐着高处的轮廓，就像追逐自己心中的影子，所有的煎熬与不解都要在这里走向终点。

安迷修将自己的速度推向极限，渐渐地他看清了那个轮廓，与他记忆中的盔甲重合在一起。心跳声在身体内无限放大，他伸手拽起了地上一根锐利的钢筋，叫出了那个人的名字。

“惑——”

高处的人没有回头，完全的无视让怒意在体内嘶声大吼。

他算准了位置，准备封住那人的前进之路。手中的茅一样的钢筋凝聚了他身上所有的力量，如离弦之箭，穿过黑暗，朝那人脚下的前方掷去。

刹那间那人摇晃起来，往前倾去，这是一个反常的反应。记忆中的背甲仿佛不存在了一样，眼见透黑的金属直直刺透了人的身躯。

哀嚎声中带着头盔的人从高架上坠下，骨骼血肉湿润的裂声与金属的回音掺杂在一起，黑色的血迹像油一样溢满地面。

一切都来得太快，也太不真实了。

冥冥中，他仿佛知道全部都错了。

面前的人抽搐着，呜咽声焖在金属的头盔里。同样的黑绿色的头盔，绝不会记错。他的手颤抖地揭了上去，看到的是一张完全陌生的脸。

正义与不义一线之隔。

素未谋面的人在他面前露出痛苦的神色，鲜血从嘴里源源溢出，人的内脏已经被穿透了，无力回天。

“你是谁？！为什么？为什么要假扮他！！”

骑士的吼声带出哽咽，一只手捂住了自己的脸，眼睛烫得发胀。临死的人就算不是善类，那根懊悔的长矛也刺透了自己。

“饶了，饶了我，救命……我只是……受人之托。”

“……哈。”

安迷修回想拿到那张照片的时候，所有的巧合如今看来是那么的刻意。他寻找多年都没有音信的人，为何会有情报组织主动来给他提供信息，再让他来这样极难出去的地方。

圈套还是算计，都不重要了，是他被一刻的执念蒙蔽，陷入了泥里。  
十三

他曾经发誓，不论骑士之道被现实逼入何等狭径，也要站在那根独木上。

而如今的自己又在做些什么，这一次是恶人，下一次是否又会是无辜？

一路过来，对那个人的强迫与伤害，以及此时无谓的杀戮，不问其心，只问其果，和自己厌恶的恶人们区别何在？

面前人激烈的死亡带走了他眼中的光泽，一旦背离了信仰的道路，就是背离了真正的自己。他不想看到在罚罪的路上，自己最后也变成该被肃正的人。

耳鸣、高热、黑暗里蒸腾的烟雾将他包裹。脑海中师父和蔼的笑容，此时却成为了最为沉痛的谴责。耳边的细语，化作了一条条同样的长矛，指向他的身躯。

尽头的火光中走出一个人影，他看着那双漂亮的眼睛与人身上金属的长刃，头一次相信了命运。

因果裁罚都来的那么准时。

“疯了吗？”

雷狮弹掉身上的烟灰冷冷地说着，他没有那个耐心和外面的小鬼们一起六神无主地等人。后面的工场过不了多久就会在爆炸中塌陷，这里也不免被一同牵连。

仓库里支架与空桶更多，火势稍小，烟雾却渗透过来，一样呛鼻。他在钢筋散落的尽头找到了半蹲在地上的男人，信息素的味道被周围的焦味覆盖大半，但仍然能依稀捕捉到其中反常的情绪。

“你在做什么？”

雷狮扫过混乱的场面，眯起了眼睛。地上有一个被钢制长矛刺穿的人，血液染透了胸前，已经死透的躯体还在因神经反应不止痉挛着。

“……”

男人站了起来，沉默地面对他，死水一样，衬衫上的一块乌黑的血渍暗示了暴行。雷狮端详起地上有点眼熟的头盔，想起安迷修一直以来拿在手里的照片，片刻后猜中了原委。

“你完成了吗？”

雷狮说着嗓音里的笑意莫名发颤，又与激动有所不同。

“不……不过是时候了。”

男人直直地看向他，眼睛里却没有他的影子。那往日绿色的湖泊，沉入黑暗。

“我要向你履行约定。”

带着他决意的声音低而平淡，捏住了另一人最敏锐的神经。

“今天，就在这。我给你杀我的机会。”

安迷修拉开自己衬衫的衣领，手指点在侧面动脉的位置上，扬起头来。青年张开了嘴，难得哑然，片刻后泛白的脸上布满了不快。

“你以为我不敢？我求之不得——”

雷狮低吼着，长刃已经架上男人的脖子，几缕被隔断的碎发往下落去，惯性中被擦破的皮层开始溢血。

他等这一刻很久了，自他被强迫的那天起，想看到这个男人受尽折磨，绝望痛苦的模样也很久了，但这一刻降临之时他感受不到丝毫的快意。

他逼迫自己一遍遍想起当时的屈辱不平，海岸与沙石的气息。脑海里剩下的却是此人包容的眼神，与拽住他的手，挡在他面前的瞬间。他不是不知道，只是他不愿意发现，那些点点滴滴中的温柔，都挥之不去了。

升温的空间仿佛被黑暗凝固，那个男人闭着眼睛，面对即将来临的处刑没有丝毫惧意。雷狮却可以听到自己每一次吸气，每一下的心跳，只要手中的刀柄再往前一寸，扎进动脉，鲜血就会淌满男人的脖颈。

他不能一个留着标记过他的人，一个随便能用信息素控制他、禁锢他的人活在世上。

必须动手，不能放过任何能威胁他，践踏过他尊严的东西。

所有的理由推起他的手臂，发潮的手心将刀攥得更紧，可最后的决定让他绝望又恼怒至极。

刀尖落回地上，青年的手抓向自己的脸，干涩地大笑起来。他的笑声愈响，让骑士的脸上写满了迷茫。

“看看。这就是，那个信誓旦旦，还想对我说教的人，现在可笑的模样！”

他切齿地抓起安迷修的衣领，眼睛中的怒火像要滴出血来。

“‘清楚自己害怕什么，也知道想从何处离开。但不知再去往何处……如果找到一个光点，就还能看清自己的方向再坚持下去！’ 这是谁对我说的狂言，你忘了吗——？！”

他听着自己颤抖的声音在仓库中回响，嘲讽这个男人时已然觉得自己的愚蠢再无可救药。黑暗中的滚热从外界溢入体内，胸腔里的东西挣扎地动着。

一字一句，他为何记得如此清楚。没错，在所有的理由与所有的代价前，他心底却还想让这个男人像以往那样继续活在他的身边。

安迷修怔怔地看着眼前发生的一切，仿佛自己又开始做梦了，混乱不解，却在无望之后听到了自己清晰的心跳。

“你……为什么……”

他欲言又止，还是无法消化掉刚刚发生的事。面前的人离得太近，在竭力地喘息，紫色双眼中滚动的情绪刺进他的心里，像是有什么要抑制不住了。

“罢了。”

那人说着，还在平复自己的呼吸。然后狠狠地拽住了他的衣袖，力量之大在他混沌的知觉里刻下了记忆。

“你的命现在归我了，何时动手，要看我的兴致。你没资格决定。”

前面的人头也不回地拉着他在走，从周围极炎步入茫茫黑夜之中，再从黑暗深处走向他心中的白昼。自审与茫然变得薄弱起来，耳鸣的翁声让感知只剩下彼此，仿佛回到了美好的记忆里他还有师父的日子，不是孑然一身的时候。

钢之王城，一如既往，象征着这个星球至高又不容置疑的力量。平静的夜晚将王权争斗掀起的腥风血雨彻底掩盖，昏暗的卧室里即将继位的新帝伸手拍向桌面，一张快要被揉碎的照片飘落到地上。

从浴室里走出来的人身着浴衣，对他一夜情对象的神态略有无奈。他捡起来那张纸，模糊的照片上是一个青年，与面前人的容貌有三分相似。

“关于你的弟弟，不知道你是真的恨他，还是爱的方式过于扭曲了。”

“小心点你的措辞！紫堂。”

紫堂家主笑了一声，闻着周围信息素的味道，心想如果自己是个Alpha的话就有趣多了，然后故作恭敬地行了个东洋之礼。

“请恕我误会，你非但没有杀他，还把从我手里重金买的东西用到他的身上，在我看来，实在不是明智之举。那种液体百年结出一滴，你给他用了整整20毫升，仅仅是为了羞辱他吗？”

他越说越觉得离谱，情绪化的Omega们总是能做出不合理智的决定，若不是需要与雷王星建立长期良好的利益关系他也不会与之为伍了。

“你说什么？！你居然还敢和我提这件事？根本没有任何效果——！”

“陛下心急了，当初若是再等几日的话……不过如今不是正好吗？他还没死，还能被你所用。如果我没猜错的话，你自己的血缘恐怕不能在继位大典上……”

年轻的新帝将眼前的酒杯一把砸了过去，被人轻松躲过。

“紫堂，别觉得我们有了这层关系你就能意忘形了！我能是被你的谗言蒙蔽的吗？！如果不是之前有些下贱的贵族背着我暗中保护这个蠢货，他下次落到我手里的时候就是死期！”

“不要激动，我只想提出新的建议，帮你解决眼前最大的问题。他是你们兄弟里唯一有‘人王’素质的吧，在即位大典上可以替你启动仪式，只要我命人帮你伪造得巧妙一点。”

紫堂家主的话字字诛心，但又字字在理，不能启动仪式、不能主持圣选的王无法在贵族与其他星域的统治者面前立信。

“……你知道，我不可能让我那个愚蠢的弟弟活着。”

“脑死亡，身体活着就足以。或者把他的骨髓神经都完整地剥离出来封存也是可行的。”

他看着面前的人陷入沉默，打开了自己的通信器。

十四

他曾听那个老人说承载人们憧憬的灵魂会化作繁星，注视芸芸众生。年轻的骑士站在草海里，终于在无光之夜后见到了那片星河。

“还好吗，孩子？”

“我说出来怕您会失望。”

旁边的长者还是一如既往地平和，宽厚的手掌背在身后。

“你来的太早，是唯一让我失望的。”

那人拍了拍他的后背，宽容地笑了。像是年迈的父母，看着已长大的人想到的还是幼时的模样。

“我年轻的时候也爱拷问自己。严苛对己并非不好。可有把圣剑立在你的面前，你就要扑上去以换‘高尚’，此类无意义的殉道还不能称为骑士。”

“……但我必须面对我做过的事。就算它们不是我真正的意志。”

“对，面对。可你的意志又是什么，准备就此放弃了吗？”

两鬓斑白的老人说着回忆起过去，手掌平放摆出了一个高度，放在他面前。

“你记得你这么高的时候向我保证过事吗？”

安迷修看着那手臂上的冻疮，还记得他元力觉醒之初抑制不了冷流的时候。老人身上的冻疮是他不可逆的过失，他还记得当时的孩子后悔的样子，与重新握起光刃时的决意。

“如果错了，就改正，如果不可弥补，就背负下去。”

话出口时，他已明白不能再咀嚼自己的懊悔，而清醒与坚韧原本都该是他的甲胄。无论背负什么，也要把信念的道路走完。

只不过正义与感情是不同的，如果他能一直抑制，还能把和那人之间的一切都当做责任。不知觉中他的歉意里融生出越来越多不该有的。在看到那双紫色眼睛里的情绪时，再骗不了自己，他胸膛下溢满的容器里，所承的是怎样的温热。

纠正与背负都无法改变最初的伤痕。想去温柔地接近他，想去了解他的心，追问他的过去，都只能是一种奢求。

空中星河化作雪莹，溶解到黑夜之中，老人的背影也变得不可追溯。他躺在一个温暖而舒适的房间里，柔软的被褥，干净的草药味，都太不真实了。他应该在火场里，或是在野外的土路上。

昏沉中安迷修往周围看去，不远的床边还有另一人的轮廓，仿佛活生生地趴在他的身边，均匀地呼吸着。

他想自己的幻想是不是太直白了。追随心里的意象，他能勾勒出那个人的发丝、鼻尖与唇形。时而冷冰冰的样子，又让他觉得莫名触动。

他按住了自己想去触摸的欲望，只有这一刻，就足够了。

“雷狮哥哥？”

一个细而低的声音在耳边吹起，青年起来时不记得自己是何时睡去的，而床上的男人从工场出来已经高烧五天了。

“妈妈说你昨天改这睡了，吩咐我千万不要进去。马上早饭就要结束了，我就…先进来了。”

旁边的小女孩蚊子似的嘟囔，是被他从火场拎出来的那个累赘，莫名其妙赖上他不放。

“你听错了。我没改屋。”

一旁熟睡的人汗渍干透，头发翘起，但邋遢仍遮不住其眉宇间的明朗。医生说病人情况反常，身上的伤口在快速愈合，而热量是从旁边的十字痕中溢出来的。

男人的手指露在被外，离他极近，再近一点就能贴到他的皮肤。恍惚间他记得上面有茧，牵引出曾烙在他腰腹上粗糙的触感，让他不适地浑身发热。

他让人给安迷修涂过那个叫“中合剂”的东西，松香的味道多被草药味覆盖，但他的注意力还是被这个男人主宰了。

“怎么了吗？吃不吃饭了嘛？”

“去打水。”

他把举着饭盘的小孩推到一遍，出门前仿佛看到那人的眼皮动了。

安迷修觉得自己胸口很重，眼前一个人两只小手都按在他的脑门上。

“你终于退烧了！”

“……？”

他迷茫地看着面前陌生的小孩和他所在的屋子，原来不全是他的想象。

“可爱的小姐，这是哪？我休息了很久吗？”

“他们送我回家的路上你就在睡觉。每天吃饭都好麻烦的！要不是你到我们的村子，村长卖了点犀角粉给你喝，你还好不了呢。”

孩子用小手拍了拍床边的饭盘，认真的样子让他有点想笑。他扫过自己的衣着，面对“女士”总还是要在意形象，立即把自己支撑起来，整理起头发。

“原来是可爱的小姐一直照顾在下的吗？让在下这名骑士如何回报你才好？”

“嘻嘻也不是，你应该……”

“别和他讲话。”

女孩被木屋外的人声打断了，一个人影进入了他的视野，一时脑海里空白一片。

安迷修觉得自己眼睛不听使唤，聚焦从他Omega的身上挪到盘子里变成了最艰难的一秒。

“算你的命硬。吃了，马上。”

雷狮挥手把勺子丢到床上，那男人还是不准备正眼看他，煽动着他的不悦。

“我不记得之前我们是互相听从指示的关系。不过，我是不是需要感谢你？”

“你不可能不知道我最后说了什么，我们两个之间还没完呢。”

“是，所以你当时为什么没有……”

“说了什么嘛？最后？”

软糯的童音打断了两人的对话，一双明亮的眼睛在他们之间来回来去地扫着，安迷修实在问不下去了。

他拿起了刚和丢狗骨头一样丢到他眼前的木头勺子，对可爱的小姐挤出堪称完美的微笑，然后朝他的粥挖去。

空气里几乎没有甜味，饭菜的味道更浓一些。还在他不及惊讶有人终于涂了中合剂时，他的手也不听使唤了。躯体的触感变得很钝，汤水没送到嘴边弧形的半圆就开始往下反转。

眼看那些液体与被褥就要亲密接触，有人的手伸了过来，用掌心接住，另一只手拉向他的手腕。

安迷修没看懂眼前发生的事，明显参与到其中的另一人更没懂自己的条件反射。很快那个人的表情抽搐起来，脖子泛出血色，然后转身出门，把他和小女孩留下来面面相觑。

骑士看向他的手腕，残留的触感让他萌生出一种不该有的错觉。旁边的窗帘被女孩拉开了，面前的景象让人哑然。在村落与植被的尽头是一面高耸入云的“山”，称之为山又不够准确，因为“它”无边无际。但称之为“墙”埋没了它的宏伟，很难想象这种规模建筑是人工打造的。

他在屋里呆了一天，遵医嘱还不准下地，和进来送水的妇人攀谈几句，对几天的来龙去脉开始有所了解。窗外偶尔有零星的村民路过，穿着和其他放逐之地的人相似，但眼神中的东西略有不同。

耿直、干净，都是在这个巨型监狱里难有的气质。村子里多是以前反抗王权的义军和他们的后嗣，连眼前的妇人提起王族都咬牙切齿起来。

“对了，太太。我还有个朋友，大概这么高，应该和您女儿玩得很好。他现在也住在附近？”

“哦，你说那个有精神的孩子啊，他和我丈夫一行人出去了，估计还要过几日会来。他以为你还好不了呢，去别的城镇买药去了。”

妇人说着，露出忧心之态。

“外面可真乱啊，可不能再让尤娜去城里乱跑了。”

安迷修艰难地表示认可，略有发福的女士很和善，但是身上缠绕的另一个Alpha的信息素明显把他当作敌人，已经快把他怼得说不出话了。

天色渐暗，妇人要出门时床边的木墙传来了响声，木屋似乎被这扇很薄的墙皮分成了两个隔间，有一个人从那边进来了。

“刚在一起没多久吧？”

“嗯？”

“还都很别扭呢。”

女人笑着朝墙皮的方向微扬了下下颏，然后留下他一个人，被迫听着身后房间里每一下细响。

床头边只有一盏白烛，烛心跟着木板传来的几下振声在空气里微微挣动。暖黄的光晕在蜡油的溶解中缓慢下沉，年轻的骑士把自己放平在床上，睁眼又合。

隔壁不知何时升起水声，淅淅沥沥。那种草药味淡去了，取而代之的是从水蒸气中蔓来的甜味，灼热的感觉把他包围，一下下描绘出无可抑制的想象。浸透头发的水流像人的手指，从那人光滑的背脊抚下，摸向大腿细腻的内侧。

香味的魔网正如这屋中孤火，那种渴切的热量不仅是身体的欲望，吸引着心中盲舞的飞蛾，拍翅膀而去。

在它扑向焰心之前，男人伸手抓向透明的虫翅，却仿佛掐灭了烛火，周围的一切沉入夜色。

他又站到了那个山洞里，听着水流缓缓滑落。那人白皙的脚面，在石板上印出发暗的水渍，脚踝之上还是被打透的白袍，湿凉的布料勾勒出躯体灼热的轮廓。

他用手一点点擦过青年被海水弄湿的发丝，落到了被他咬破的唇边。上面湿润的伤痕，苦涩又柔软。

为什么没有杀我。

他问。

得到的只有凝视，那双眼睛不是被他伤害过的模样，而含有流动的情绪，映出他的容貌。让他的错觉无比放大，仿佛不是他一个人在默默独想。

骑士自嘲中把手环了上去，臂下的人腰际与他皮肤贴合，颤抖着透出温热。他在湿润的地方落吻，含咬住每一个脆弱的喘息，让自己拥向了那初恋的无望。

一半房间里的烛火彻底熄灭，另一半房间里还有一个白点冉冉发光。

人王的后嗣，看着他手心里凝光的金属，在所有混乱的思绪里捕捉住一人的容貌。  
十五

冰凉的触感，刺眼的白色，落在青年掌心里的东西不能屏去他记忆的混沌。只是当人将自己投入在一处上时，源于其他事物的狂躁仿佛变得可以忽视。

他再没有从噩梦中惊醒，也难想起那沉重又让人窒息的宫殿，但所谓的安宁过于短暂。他的世界里都沾满了一个人的影子，风沙里人的轮廓，臂膀的温度，在睁眼闭眼间无处不在。

他还可以看到那人高烧时沉在被褥里的模样，双眼闭合，喉结微动，胸膛伴随吐吸缓缓起伏。本身低微的呼吸声，清晰灼热，像砂纸一样磨着他的神经。

天亮的时候那个男人下地了，在外面和女人攀谈着，牵起一串让他觉得刺耳的欢笑声。他看着妇人和膝下的小女孩，突然发觉那种温柔与眼中的包容都不是他所独享的。男人眼睛的颜色他再熟悉不过，但那双瞳不映出自己的时候，只会徒增烦躁。

“醒了？”

安迷修看着摔门而出的青年，和他身上莫名其妙的起床气，将视线又挪到一旁。这种反复的回避，捏住了另一个人的心脏。

“你就那么怕被我杀吗？”

青年眯起眼睛，话语中的不善仿佛吓到了妇人。

“我什么时候怕过？”

“那你在躲什么？”

他想去抓安迷修的衣领，出手时手腕却被反扣住了。

“我没有躲，我们换个地方说话。”

安迷修自认不会说谎，但话出口时又眉头紧蹙。他走在前面，来往的村民变得稀少，朝向西边的土路越来越窄。路的尽头终于没了人迹，高墙下漫漫枯草芦苇一般，在风中起伏。

长梗摇曳，细响沙沙，两人在草尖上的影子延长交错。

那个骑士停在干燥的草丛中，组织语言仿佛变成了一种负担，他想提问，又想起昨夜梦中泥泞。片刻的迟疑后，自己先跳进了结论。

“你没有动手杀我，是因为你有慈悲心？还是你想要一个公平的武斗？我随时奉陪。”

他说的认真，面前的人却开始笑了。

“慈悲心？”

雷狮咀嚼起这三个字，实在是让他陌生的味道。

“我说，安迷修。你的脑子烧化了吧。连猫在捕食前都会玩弄一番猎物，你觉得你会轻松吗？”

他的嘲讽少了以往的蔑视，前面的人皮相还是那个皮相，站姿还是那个站姿，却让他心驰神往，每一个平常的动作都能让视线随之而动。

为什么要如此在意。

听着风与墙壁的挤压声，雷狮开始厌倦了，这几天来反复的自问。就算他无法回答，他也知道要凌驾于曾束缚过他所有的人。

没有猎物可以让他不快，如果有人控制了他的情绪，他也不会放过那人的心智，这个男人也是一样。

“我说过，要等我有兴致的时候。至于是何时，你没资格过问。”

“……”

一字一句男人听得清楚，明明是一如既往的口吻，却让他觉得无法适应，把他的错觉全部压灭了。

安迷修站在原地，目光扫向眼前垂动的草面。他知道只要四目相对，就会无可抑制，双眼会出卖自己。他想找出能替代双剑的东西，等着雷狮下一刻会不会再有“兴致”与他真的了断。

穹顶上的乌云慢慢浮动，空气中的沉闷连风都刮不动了。在他以为对方兴致缺缺而转身的时候那个人死死抓向他的肩膀，正好是他之前的伤口处。

青年愣了片刻，像碰到了一个很烫的东西，反常地把手抽走了。

安迷修看着被压歪的芦苇，再抬头时有人已经踏向远处，草径上有踩过的痕迹，在往西面的高墙。

纵使牢笼再大，也没有人喜欢被关着，所有人本能地在寻找出口。安迷修不想回到木屋，又无法克制自己去想那人的样子，沿着墙徘徊起来。他还没近距离观察过这自然奇景般的建筑，半个小时不到，黑压压的墙面占据了他视野里所有的空间。

所谓的墙面不是平滑的，而是遵循着金属结构，有规则地凹凸不平。他抚上去，像是钢铁与混凝土的结合物，通天入地。从硬度上来看，普通的冷兵器不可能挖出隧道。

他顺着墙走，试想找到有没有前人挖过的地洞，对这一庞然大物的概念开始清晰。雷王星不可能为建一个牢笼花费如此规模庞大的人力与物资，能轻松打造这个监狱的只有元力，而能凝聚出如此宏伟元力的唯有人王加持下的圣约骑士。

气流从墙面推过，发出呜声，如同巨人的低鸣。传说中的神造之物就在眼前，连他也不由为之震撼。但所有的奇迹都有等同的代价，为了得到人王的祝福无疑要献上自己的身体、生命、甚至精神的绝对服从。他没有肉眼见过那些所谓的“骑士”，但听师父所讲的事迹他怀疑那些人已经成了行尸走肉。

不见阳光，但从周围亮度观察安迷修觉得正午将至，想往回走时一条逃生爬梯般的横道，层层罗列在远处。

赶过去的时候有人已经在爬了，看着那个背影和年久失修的一层层钉上去的木栏，他大喊出声。

“雷狮，下来——”

那个人根本不准备理他，反而爬得更快。

他咬牙跟了上去，每踏上新的一层木栏，都能听到吱嘎响声，这些沉木太脆弱了，仿佛稍微用力就能压出碎痕。

“哼，你那个胳膊还能爬吗？”

半百层之后他终于离那人近了，头顶上的声音非常模糊，但依稀能看到那人身上绑着个绳索，每走几层会系在栏杆上，看来这人还算不是疯了。

“快停下，你能感受出来了吧，这个墙根本不是一个直面——”

安迷修喊着，可以看清那人的大腿与身后的马刀。青年往下瞥了一眼，下面的树丛都化作零星的绿点，茫茫芦苇混成一片败落的灰白。

“是一个往内的弧形，是个盖子！再往上也可能没有出口——”

话出口时强风又起，朝墙面压来，安迷修将身体紧紧贴着木栏，手中的元力扎进墙壁。气流一层层碾过，有浮起的木屑磨过他的脸颊，稍有不慎就是跟着这些残渣一起粉身碎骨。

乱发挡住了视线，他尽力捕捉着那人在风中浮动的衣着，与漂荡起来的绳索。随着呼啸的风声的淡去，压强降低了。他抬起头来，青年仿佛被他说动，正往下面的木栏迈步。

一声裂响后，一切都发生的太快。

拴着绳索的木栏朝下脱落，青年的身型在空中失衡。他来不及大喊，身体比头脑先做出了反应，蹬出墙壁朝人抱了过去。

“蠢货，你干什么——”

安迷修拦着人的腰，听不懂雷狮在骂谁了。他把所有能调动元力集中在掌心上，想像以往那样凝聚气流。手臂在发热，冷硬的风在撕扯他的衣物与皮肤。眼看着地面越来越近，他的恐惧居然全然不在自己的死亡上。

身旁金属的擦响后仿佛有蓝光闪烁，正在他以为眼花之时，拴着绳索的马刀已经向下面的墙壁掷出，迅如雷霆。

铁器震响，拉力猛提，被他抱住的人撕心裂肺地叫出了声。伸直的手臂拽着绳索，在制衡下落惯性的一个瞬间支撑住两人的体重，有什么东西被彻底拉断了。

雷狮只坚持了片刻，但这样的缓冲便是足以，两人从栏杆边跌撞到树丛上，零碎的树叶与树枝伴着两个下落的重物一起滚到芦苇与泥土中。

骑士的身上只有擦伤，但肺腔的绞痛让他无法喘息。他怀里的人冷汗已经润透了黑发，淅淅沥沥地往鬓角下流淌。贴向他脖颈的鼻息细微而脆弱，仿佛吸气一次就是多一份钻心刺骨的剧痛。

安迷修小心翼翼地触碰过人的手臂，那人仿佛没了颈椎的娃娃，稍有不慎就要被他碰碎了。如果他没有一起跳下来，雷狮也不会需要承担双重的拉力，越是细想越觉绞痛。

摸到肩膀与手臂链接的位置，雷狮激烈地蜷缩起来，不止发颤，又是一层冷汗，从衣服透向他的皮肤。

“没事，别怕。脱臼了，忍一会就疼一下。”

他低声安慰着，却连自己的舌尖都在打结，青年的双眼浮出一层水雾，迷离之中还盯着他的双眼。

“我问你…看着我。”

雷狮声音虚弱又干涩，牵扯出阵阵哽咽。

“为什么要跳，如果…换成别人，你也一样吗？”

被疼痛截断的词句，扎着两个人的神经。安迷修指尖抖着，撕开了人的白外套，被黑色衣物包裹的胸膛不止起伏。他看着那人的心口，看到的是他自己心里的绝境，他的答案预示了什么，再清楚不过。

“别说话，我马上…帮你。”

“回答我…你难道…会为任何人去死？你就是个…烂好人吗？”

沙哑的声音后是痛苦的低叫，那人抓紧了他的衣服，肌肉开始痉挛。他把关节接上的那一刻闭上了眼睛，青年脸上流淌的水渍仿佛他自己眼中灼热的酸涩。

“回答…我。”

“不要再说了……”

已经再藏不出住，赤裸裸的心，暴露在空气里，挣扎地搏动着。他将人抱得紧了，知道有人在他的眼睛里得到了答案。青年哑然后，蜷缩着在他怀里静了下来，没有人再能听清耳际风的呼啸。

决堤的情绪潮水一般，吞没一切。

雷狮看着那双眼睛里无尽的波纹，心中所有的为什么，都在这一刻找到了宁静。无可抑制的迫切推动着他的身躯，干燥的嘴唇擦过男人的嘴角时，也让那人昼夜的错觉化作滚热的真景。

没有剑的骑士颤抖起来，终于走出自责的牢笼，搂紧了将要属于他一生的命运。  
十六

风顺过褪色的草穗，如同软绵灰白的大海，扬起涛声悠远。重云缓慢而动，阴影盖在地上无尽摩挲，一人压过粗糙的草面，脚下踪迹化作狭径，无限延长。

干草会何时融入泥里，又何时被赋予新生。或是夏至，或是永远。纵然无期，所有的期盼却并非毫无意义，就如现在人的心念一般，终能得愿。

草的气味里，有柔软的鼻息，薄又灼人甜味。安迷修小心迈着步伐，怕多颠一下把怀里的人弄得疼了。漫漫长道，沙响浮动。想走快一点，给人早点涂上伤药，又想走慢一点，永远不把人放下。

“你在磨蹭什么？”

旁边人口吻里带着愠意，但因痛抽吸的声音过于细微，全化作绒毛挠着安迷修的耳廓，不由再环的更紧。雷狮的体重不轻，但他抱着却如搂着一层绵褥，紧致的身躯在他怀里仿佛无处不软。

“快点。你当我是纸糊的？”

青年说着，那人唇边干燥的触感还残余在他的嘴上，回想刚才的一刻脑袋就沉入嗡声，明明是自己做的，却超出了他划分愚蠢的底线。

那人朝他看来，视线从他的胳膊滑到脖颈，再停在眼角边。男人的睫毛动得实在太慢，刮到他的心里，满脸都燥。

“雷狮。”

清晰的吐音伴随着鼻息压近，在他想别开的时候嘴唇被含住了。笨拙又缠绵的吻，被放开时连空气都是烫的，男人在说什么，快要听不清了。

“……你，愿意原谅我了吗？”

安迷修压低了嗓音，有些看不清人黑发下的视线。

“哼。可能吗？”

短暂的回答压向安迷修的胸口，但闻着周围甜味里愈加无法掩盖的情绪，他又松弛地笑了。

“我知道了，那就请让我对你负责吧。”

缓慢的下坡，土路依稀可见，村落的炊烟泛白漂浮。誓言后的意思另一人不甚理解，但骑士知道他再不会是一个人，又有家可归了。

负责。

雷狮隐约记得这是安迷修第二次说，在他的意识里还是个模糊的概念。一周下来仿佛这两个字的意思就是端饭送水，嘘寒问暖，再趁没人的时候把他的嘴唇咬到发肿。

他胳膊的伤不算太重，全身软组织擦伤也在慢慢愈合，唯一的问题就脚也崴了。狮落平阳被马欺，困在了这张不大点的床上，被迫听安迷修念那个小女孩家里的儿童读物。

对，儿童读物。让他闻着那股松香味，浑身燥热地听儿童读物。

那人从吃毒苹果的公主念到吃灰的公主，再从睡不醒的公主念到头发长的公主。只要这个人闲下来，叫他睁眼也听闭眼也听，不听就一个劲追问他的过去。

他受不了了，拍着床栏鄙视起男人，自称一个骑士却和公主较劲什么。那人笑的非常志在必得，再过一天拿回来一本什么王传奇，光看厚度就让人犯困。

男人将书脊展在他的面前，装模做样地咳嗽两声，一页页诵经一样念起。一开始还不算乏味，但后面的内容讲的全是某个骑士背着他的王，与王后缠缠绵绵，私奔叛国，让他莫名其妙地觉得是自己被绿。

安迷修最初拉着他的手讲大道理的模样还历历在目，什么“儿童读物简单易懂的道理可以帮助失忆的人建立价值观”，和这个男人讲自己的信息简直是自讨苦吃。他不知道外面的世界规则是什么样的，骑士到底能不能和王后偷情了，但他要是主宰星球肯定把卧床养脚和儿童读物这两个组合扭在一起的蠢货们都施予酷刑再打入地牢。

“然后光明战胜了黑暗，他们幸福地度过余生。”

“你不念出来我也不会当你是哑巴的，安迷修。”

“那我给你讲讲最后的骑士，我小时候的事？”

“……我看你是想打架吧，讲了八次了！很有意思吗？”

他切齿的时候Alpha真的在笑，笑得都要浮起来了。他大意了，小看了他的对手，如果不是他涂了几层中合剂，这个男人绝对不敢坐在他床边这么放肆地折腾他。

“我说啊。别动，冰袋要掉。”

安迷修往床尾走去，拎起滑倒被褥上的袋子。等着他摆平的事情还有很多，是谁下的圈套，今后又准备怎么出去，虽然他不善于思考，却也不是全无头绪。他还需要更多的信息，更多的时间探索，在这期间还不能仗着雷狮救过人就在妇人家里无所事事。早上帮可爱的小姐去地里干活，他很乐意。

他想等那个中学生回来，聚在一起谈谈，总能有更多的办法。

“感觉差不多快好了。”

骑士说完拨了下雷狮的脚背，骨感分明，细长好看。他忍住想要进一步触摸脚趾的欲望，看向还有点发胀的脚踝，回想起把人抱着就医时的事。

雷狮自称想不起过去，不过从表现和举止上看，像个贵族少爷和黑帮头目的结合体。这种反常的混合让他纳闷，但不管是那个都是强势又好面子的。于是这人被村民围观着在他怀里翻扭捶打的时候，他真藏不住笑意。想着那张滚红的脸，当时该在诊所的门口再站长一会。

“你在想什么？”

“啊？没什么。隔一天，我感觉就可以带你下来转转了。”

雷狮看着男人憋笑中狂颤的一头棕毛，眼睛眯了眯，把床边的水倒到手里，再擦向脖子。

再不能让他的猎物得意忘形了。

这两天他的腺体开始没缘由地发热，冰凉的手中带着液体戳上那片敏感的皮肤时，他自己都抑制不住唇齿里的呜声。

中合剂开始融化，原本被覆盖的甜味肆无忌惮地在空气里编织，网向了房间里唯一的Alpha。那个本在他腿边小心整理的男人喘了一下，喉结滚动，再抬头时眼睛里蒙出一层混沌的暗色。

“雷狮。你知道你自己在做什么吗？”

安迷修的易感期快到了，在omega堪称猖狂的信息素中身体和性情都开始剧烈蜕化，这让之前用惯抑制剂的他极其不适。不论怎么用常理约束自己，他还是个发育健全的Alpha，就算没有信息素的撩拨，日夜和自己标记过的人共处一室，他憋得已经够难受了。

空气中的魔网愈加厚重，身上的体温随之攀升。他不喜欢站在失控的边缘，更不喜欢失控。但仅仅是咬字就能感觉到落在他舌尖上的甜味，如同自然界中最烈的毒素，沾染上一点就能煽动出人最原始的欲望。

面前的青年嘴角挂出得意的弧度，像是报复他刚才的玩笑一般舔起了嘴唇。光是想象被那物舔吮的触感与温度，就足以让一个成年Alpha撕开自己的理智。

“怎么了吗，不继续念书了？”

说话的人双颊开始泛红了，相处不到一个月，就开始与标记者的信息素周期逐渐同调。雷狮只穿着紧身衣和宽松的平角短裤，之前还被薄被盖住。如今布料不知道被踹到哪里，微微蜷曲的双腿向两边开合，仿佛无意识地邀请。

骑士逼着自己往别处看，却扫过人紧致有力的腿面。那里反常地白皙，细滑极了，他的身体还记得那内侧的肌肤缠在腰上的感觉，在他深入的动作里一下下地盘紧。

忍耐。

他垂头对自己说着，想捡回开始散落的自持。

这是他发誓要呵护的恋人，而不是他捕来用于繁殖的容器。

这个村落没有任何有效的保护措施，那些聊胜于无的羊皮套阻止不了交合后的精液着床，无疑会让Omega成为孕体。

忍耐。

不论怎么劝说自己，欲望仍染透了他的呼吸。他想做，想在这个人肉体的深处无节制地发泄。

“不……”

他违心地说着已然亲了上去，被他按在床板上的人呜咽着含住了他，唇齿粘稠地互相包裹，煽动着对信息素进一步的渴望。

午后的房间里响起轻微的闷哼，浮在空中的灰尘被甜味拨动。

雷狮抓着男人的肩膀，幸于自己的胜利，但不到片刻却觉作茧自缚。温柔的抚摸往下滑着，让他的身体本能地轻颤，记忆里的恐惧与此时的热切不知哪个更胜一筹。床榻上布料琐碎摩擦，然后又是沙哑的呼吸。他扬头按着人的脑门终于含咬中脱离开来，嘴唇又开始红肿。

面前的人力气很大，行为却很青涩。粗重的喘息吹在他的脖颈边，灼热极了。一下下的落吻夹杂松香的味道，像绒布一般，啄起他的额头与眼角。男人动作里开始溶解的温柔，让他不自觉放松了身体，被人肆意揉压成各种姿势。

安迷修的衣物略有凌乱，却一件未脱，但隔着布料雷狮也能觉察到成型的欲望。那处散发着热量顶向他的腿侧，跟随掐在他腰处的力道一下下地动着。敏感的肌肤被湿润的衣着磨得红了，没有节奏的摩擦如同隔靴搔痒，只会让两人在欲海里更加煎熬。

雷狮拉住了男人的领带，正要用力扯开上面的扣子时敲门的声音响了，外面软糯的童音咿咿呀呀不知道在说些什么。

“快点呀，就差你们两个了！”

即将失控的骑士抓住了他落在纽扣上的手，闭着眼睛将身体支撑起来。低沉的呼吸后，安迷修伸向床头上的精油，打开时却抖了一下——草药中合剂，洒在了青年身上。泛黄的油液占满了绯红的双颊，再从嘴角流向脖颈，让人的想象更无可抑制，徒增淫靡。

安迷修再看不下去，他咬紧牙走得艰难，拉开隔间的木板再关上了。

留下雷狮一人在沾满信息素的床上听起隔壁开始清晰的水声，记忆里那种滚热的粘稠流入深处的感觉还残余着，身体的热量迟迟无法散去。

十七  
安迷修赶出门时头发还是湿的，一滴滴滑进衬衫里。脑海中青年迷离的眼睛溢出水色，挥之不去，出神时他早察觉不出头顶的水在风里蒸发的凉意。那边雷狮拄着个拐，已经在黑压压的人群边缘站着，见他过来不快地刮了一眼，让他一阵口干舌燥。

村子内隔阵便会开一场集会，所有人都要出席。内容大同小异，无非是宣扬反抗王权各类英雄的事迹，再讲述村落外的部队又找到了哪些被流放的义士。木台上的中年人情绪激昂地喊着，这类“正义”宣讲安迷修不算抵触，毕竟在他心里雷王星的王族始终不是善类。而那边的青年显然不感兴趣，时而眼神里透出鄙夷。

他凑过去想小声提醒自己的Omega，要克制一点，但有个小女孩比雷狮更不耐烦，已经跑到人的拐棍边乱拽了。

“雷狮哥哥，陪我玩嘛。”

“尤娜。别折腾人家。不好意思啊，她太顽皮了。”

妇人说着把刚洗完的土豆放在盆里，大会结束后，雷狮被一群顶着肚子的农妇与叽叽喳喳的小鬼们包围了。理由就是那么的啼笑皆非——因为他也是个Omega。其他的Alpha，与男性Beta都要去地里干“正事”，而Omega就要帮忙做集体晚宴、削土豆。

本能在告诉他，不可能。他生来拿刀就是为了削人的，不是土豆。

然后一颗被砍成方块的土豆被丢进了妇人的铁盆里。

“要不，你先坐会？”妇人尴尬一笑，看着眼前气压深重的年轻人。“你们俩，不吵架了？”

“……”

“我就说嘛，他人很好，对你也不差。差不多也该和好了。”

雷狮皱眉，不愿意听其他人对安迷修评头论足，尤其是女人这幅温言柔语的样子，让他不快。

“和你无关。”

妇人对他冷冰冰的话不以为然，低头洗剩下的土豆，全当是年轻人藏不住醋意。

“那孩子，看着就是个好人，现在在这地方很难找了。哝，听不明白？就是那种愿意把自己最后一块面包分一半给别人的人，很难得的。”

雷狮不屑去问是谁分给了他什么，冥冥中他总觉得那个男人身上有些东西是取之不尽用之不竭的。

夜幕将至，村民们围着几堆篝火欢声笑语，说着一些无关紧要的琐事。有些孩子困了，开始大哭大闹，而挤在他附近的女孩在和人争执什么，从来没停下过。

“为什么又是你当王？我还没有扮过呢！”

“上上次你就是王了，这次我要让雷狮哥哥当！”

“那家伙这么凶，当王一定也是个被我们讨伐的暴君！”

“才、才没有！他救过我，是个温柔的好人！”

女孩投来视线里期待灼灼，被他全然无视，再看着人撅嘴跑了。回味起那一个字，他说不出来得抵触，一层厚重的阴霾铺散开来。他想站起来又被人拉住了，那个人在背光的地方从后面将他搂紧，呼吸吹着他的脖颈。

舒服的感觉让人的意识变得慵懒，不愿再想不快的事，仿佛被这样搂着就无需追寻自己的过去，也无需再忧虑今后的未来。

“你补过…中合剂了？”

“怎么了？”  
雷狮挑眉，他不仅补过还补过不少，但反常是空气里的甜味愈加浓稠，连自己都无法无视。那个男人吐纳有些变重，其中夹杂着唇齿开合的湿润。外面的营火在夜中浮动，人群的层层叠影昏暗朦胧。  
僵硬的身躯紧贴着雷狮的后背，不留一丝缝隙，比挣动的焰心更为灼热。微张的嘴唇仿佛贴着他颈部极薄的汗毛，热气折磨着那片愈为红肿的腺体，每一下呼吸都让他躁得发痒。  
“……恩。”  
Omega有些软散，就想这么迎上去成为Alpha口中的吮食之物，但迟迟没有等来那人咬进他的渴望。  
安迷修退得远了，理智和本能要把他扯成两半，他喘着已然明白空气中开始失控的甜味预示了什么。  
麻烦了。  
他尝试给雷狮讲解过，每次到到关键的部分自己却支支吾吾，也不知道对方听懂没有。他需要给他的Omega建巢，又不能让人受孕，不可舒缓的发情期无疑最为煎熬。几天下来屋子里的甜味粘如稠蜜，中合剂早丧失作用。  
木屋里干粮与水源罗列在四周，躺在床上的年轻人竭力呼吸着，仿佛自己得了一场怪病。  
他在枕头中辗转，那个男人又在躲他，让身体的增温中添了几分恼怒。想出去找又被妇人劝回来，看着周围那些愚蠢的人怪异的目光，头昏乏力。  
朦胧的意识让房间的陈设扭曲变形，细汗渗透了衣衫，饥渴从喉咙通向深处。触觉在无限放大，光是胸口的一点擦过衣衫就能让他扬头细喘。  
不知过去多久，耳边的翁鸣里终于多出些他熟悉的音色，随之而来的松香如同甘霖。那个男人小心翼翼地说着什么，他听到的只有自己难耐的渴望。  
人的陪伴，一旦习惯，就再无法舍弃。如同出生在泥土里的鱼，头一次沐浴水源，抚平了所有的挣扎与绝望。让曾经的麻木变得鲜活，让胸膛里的东西变得活生生得脆弱，颤抖地期盼着。  
同等快乐的背后亦是同等的痛苦，一旦断了源泉，就如戒断了毒品。  
他勾勒出那人的轮廓，乱翘的头发，有力的手臂。唯有眼睛里舒缓的颜色让他戒断不了，再短也无法忍耐。  
“再忍两天，或者三天…很快就会过去。”  
空气里脓甜的信息素咬住了Alpha的舌头，把话语隔成几段，回身时一只手按向他的肩膀。那个人艰难支撑着身躯，双颊泛红，瞳中痛苦泛滥，水流一样渗透进他的胸膛，让他忍不住想要呵护。  
他不该再来看一眼的。  
外面的空气冰冷，整个屋子却如同被极致的柔甜煮沸，多逗留片刻就会被情热抚摸到溶化。床上的人前胸起伏，黑色的发丝黏在脸上，显得皮肤薄软白皙。转瞬之间，骑士便能听起自己呼吸缭乱。他想挪开身体，却被蛮力生生拽到旁边，险些忘了上次Omega发情时反常的力气。  
“你…在逃什么？”  
青年脑海里尚清醒的只有愤怒不解，一切的罪魁祸首，现在竟然准备对他弃之不顾。  
“你知道的，我不能。”  
“你早就做过了，在我…不想的时候。”  
他的声音在抖，男人的衣领变得十分碍眼。滚热的怒意撕咬进现实，在人脖颈边留一片鲜红的牙印。那人挣扎着，松香的味道在他的嘴唇中膨胀，瞬间溢满房间。  
自上而下的信息素在奴役他的身躯，但他不准备放手，感受起男人紧绷的肌肉，结实的自律在面前完全崩溃。那个人也在发颤，低音里的歉意无不痛苦。  
房间里的声音变得遥远，连脖子上的痛觉都不复存在，骑士抱紧了怀里的人，被情网溺死在里面。  
清醒时害怕的事物此刻正是他本能的愿望。迷离与折磨下，他想真正拥抱他，想要这个人变成他延续血脉的爱人。那些想要爱护，想要温柔对待的心愿只会加深渴望。  
如果是和这个人，他愿意承担更大的责任。但本应美好的事物，将永远带着那份苦涩。不论过去多久都想重来一次，在鲜花和礼赞中，被人祝福着与他相遇。  
十八

沉在浓蜜中的蚰蜒，怎么挣扎也是徒劳，甜味网着他的身躯，滑进每一处缝隙，把他的歉意化作缠绵的情欲。

他下面的青年衣衫未脱，却在他难以约束的臆想里一丝不挂，情迷中仰头含着他的滚热。吸附在下体上的软物仿佛变成了真的，把欲望咬到勃发，顶在他的裤子上，满满撑起。

再没有多余的理智让安迷修窘迫，他吻住了刚刚意淫过的软物，唇齿粘连中牵出液体的银线。光是这点滋味还远远不够，甜味勾住了他的心神，一直往向源泉之处。雷狮的喉结上下滚动，扬起的脖颈细滑至极，侧边的软肉早是红肿，被他含咬之刻仿佛能淌出水来。

浓郁的信息素将Alpha的本能推向极致。

齿间摩擦着甘甜的腺体，让手掌下的身体痉挛不止，夹杂情欲的喘息刮着他的耳廓，一次比一次黏腻。青年的双腿胡乱蹬动，之间膨胀的器官将短裤的布料弄得发粘，不到片刻前面后面都湿润大半。曾经狩猎安迷修的人彻底成了他嘴里的玩物，仿佛只要他多咬几次就能让人丢盔卸甲求他插入。

雷狮蜷曲着，脑壳要被情热溶解，双腿间半湿的布料被人剥下，褪掉一半，脚腕就被拽住了。刚被裤子包裹的欲望颤颤巍巍地半翘着，最脆弱的皮肤被粗糙的剑茧摩擦起来。那人青涩的动作还比不上他自浊，却将痒意推进他身体深处。很快那里也被侵入，饥渴的粘膜像滴水未进的小嘴，不可抑制地吮缩起来。

急切的邀请一下下夹动男人的手指，烧化了人所有的神经。他的大腿被侧压起来，然后就是下体被完全撑开的胀痛。男人贴着他的腿舒服地喘着，一点点地整根推入，勃动的炽热，要把里面捅到融化。

“疼吗……”

粗糙的手在他小腹前抚慰，那些笨拙的爱抚聊胜于无。交合的地方跟着缩紧，让身上的人更用力地挺动起来。

“嗯——”

器具的形状烙在深处，要被撑到坏了。雷狮顾不得自己被拉扯成怎样的滛态，只记得欢愉与不适来回搅弄。那人灼热的视线洗礼他的全身，再被膨胀的熔铁磨出吟叫。半裸身躯在他旁边摇晃，鼻息潵进脖颈，逼近中堵住他的唇面。

强迫的吻在吸食所有的氧气，唾液带着信息素的渴求润着喉咙。粘膜只被那物调教过一夜，就再忘不了那滋味，不争气地缠着勃动的性器，嘬出水来。

他的呜咽含在嘴里，一侧的腿被架在骑士的身上，毫无力气地滑动，被操干得愈加开合。

“…唔…嗯。”

房间里肆虐的信息素缠咬彼此，床栏吱嘎响声与滛词起伏。空气愈燥，水珠摇曳中沿着安迷修的背脊滑下。另一人白皙的腿蜷曲进被褥，脚趾夹着软滑的布料，舒服得痉挛。

耳际的吟声已经被安迷修捣得支离破碎，拉住发颤腰肢往欲望上按着，挤压着外溢的淫液，往深细碾。青年的舌尖露出唇齿，眼里水雾泛滥，半湿的头发一下下被他顶向被褥。

骑士细细找着，感受起身下人皮肤上的薄汗，甜味裹着他的腰腹，催促开始发紧的铃口，想让它早些吐热。他低喘停顿，手里又揉玩起那根看着鲜嫩的器具，挤羊奶般捏紧顶端淌泪的小孔，再握向下面的滚圆的剑柄，让缠住他的肉穴再吃得紧些。那人早被他欺负得骂叫不停，却没了半分平日里强势的模样。调情似得欲迎还拒，朦胧的紫色睁开又合，被他戳进深处时泛出哭腔。

“不…”

雷狮红透的嘴唇微微张合，正如深处咬着他的地方，湿润饱满。汁水被剥开了苞，淋上滚热。浅窄的柔软很快成了吸附阳物的薄膜，无论怎么侵犯都卑微地侍奉着。安迷修手里抱紧的腰腿没了挣扎的力气，被繁殖的欲望蹂躏到瘫软，讨好一样，顺从他顶动的频率轻轻摆着。

发烫的粘液再憋不住，两人的胴体纠缠在一起，用来泄欲的地方胆怯而乖顺，舔着吞下全部。外面入口还压着沉甸甸的东西，怎么也吃不下更多。

还远远不够。

怎么深入都远远不够，一次的发泄仍让欲火炽硬，而肉欲的宣泄无法满足情感愈加膨胀的渴求。迷离中两人搂更紧紧，游离的视线无法聚焦，仿佛他们彼此都要沉入深远的欲海里，要相别一夜。

雷狮喘着，无法抑制嘴唇中滚热的话语，他听到那个男人在叫他的名字，声音愈加遥远。他记得海浪、沙石、与曾有过的清晰的恨意，但看着那双被温柔溶解的绿色时，又觉得再无可畏惧。

他抱着安迷修的肩膀，咬着封住他的嘴唇，欲望的前段在下体的快感中阵阵颤抖。他想拥有这个人，不止是拥有他的身体。热切的吻，热切的渴望，再拥着那人占据自己最深的地方。

热量在夜色中沉浮，远去的意识隔着躯体的容器，尝试触摸彼此的心灵。他闭眼抓着男人裸背与肌肤，将自己沉入情柔之中。温软的余韵，波纹一般，渐渐平息。无光之处，鲜红的心溢血跳动，每一下膨胀都如冥冥细语，像在与黑暗倾诉此时，他唯一的愿望。

想爱一人，又被其所爱。

这样陌生的概念，他曾有过吗？追问自己的声音穿过空洞，流向最初的宫殿。

毁灭、新生、轮回的长河源源流动，倾斜而下，幻化万物。然而并非所有人都由爱孕育而生，在人间着床的灵魂被孩童稚嫩的身躯容纳，如同放置在无暇器具中新生的游莹。洁白，脆弱，经不起一丝尘世的磨难。

那些幸运的，被父母温暖的臂膀拥抱。温软的话语，亲密的呵护，一次次在它面前展示爱的结构，让它模仿出温暖的对影，补全灵魂里所有的空灵。

‘你想要这个，还是那个，想成为什么样的人，拥抱什么样的世界。’

这些对他都太遥远，太奢侈了。那宫殿的阴影把他的容器挤成了针细的夹缝，尖锐的石壁，冰冷的钢铁碾压着青涩扭曲的哀鸣。

不见天日的地方里滋生出了怎样的生命？

被践踏的人不是在蹂躏中死去，就是在痛苦中长出相同的对影，武装自己。残忍与冷漠被迫塞进支离破碎的容器，这是他唯一能模仿到的东西。被禁锢的心灵早无轮廓，在石缝里残喘着，只剩下对摆脱束缚的渴望，但在那之后却是茫茫黑暗。

他的身体里肆虐的狂雷，驱动着伪装成内脏的齿轮，让他摒弃了一切痛苦，对践踏他的人馈予狞笑，再践踏下去。一根执念的丝线，牵扯着残存的游莹，迈向美名为自由的无止境的逃离。

“人知道想从什么地方离开。但不知再往哪里去，所以难有平静。但如果在混乱的时候，能找到心里的一个光点，就还能看清自己的方向……再坚持下去。”

那人话语浮现在逃离的尽头，风沙里的容貌成为了永远的记忆。取之不尽的温柔，用之不竭的爱意，让那种呵护与亲密流入齿轮每一个缝隙。无可抑制，在沉溺的时候，就将用别人完整的心灵补全残缺的自己。一刻的满足，一刻的温暖，仿佛自己也因爱而生，生而完整。

但若有一日，终要舍弃，将贴在伤口上的新肉重新撕去，又会是怎样的滋味？

十九  
光晕摇曳，映人叠影，墙边的白烛滴成油腊，而情热还未化作灰烬。青年的声音开始变得干哑，再喊不出完整的话语，不着一物的身躯在韵律中起伏，仿佛身临沸水，等着溺死。浓郁的信息素完全混合，无声地鸣奏，攀顶之后仍不舍分离。

雷狮忘了时间，只记得小腹里愈加溢满的稠热。他由着那个男人把他的身体亵玩了一夜，没完没了地弄湿里面。深处被撑得胀满，吃不下了，却还要被逼着吞咽更多。

安迷修把他抱坐在怀里，粗糙的手指掰弄着大腿，缓慢顶动。多次的发泄后没了最初的急切，远离的意识仿佛只是在享受肉体契合的满足。 

“够…了。”

他没了力气支撑自己，将头贴在安迷修温热的颈窝，那里被汗水润得透了，耳后的碎发贴着下颚，锁骨上自己留下的齿痕还泛出红色。他舔开薄唇，发丝垂了上去，血的腥味在味蕾里化开。未等他享受捕食的片刻，他的猎物又狠狠动了，任他哀叫着也要把那处捣得糜烂。

他又被压进了被褥，动作中被他包裹的淫型挤出一股股黏腻，从腿内潺潺滑落，床单里一片狼藉。男人身上的松香味仿佛化作了松油香，浓得凝固。雷狮的情潮退得很快，而这个人的易感期才刚刚开始。他看着窗帘外泛灰的天空,渐渐睡去。

安迷修醒的时候已经分不清是第几个凌晨，还是第几个下午了，不大的房间里除了情事的味道，就是舒缓下来的甘甜。那个的裸背贴在他的怀里，脖颈近在咫尺。上面泛红的突起全是琳琅满目的牙印，像被他咬得坏了，再叼几次就会溢出血来。颈后与肩膀的皮肤上点点红痕，覆盖在曾经鞭伤留下的疤痕里，看着心疼极了。

他不太敢回想昨夜的场景，他明白作为Alpha的自己也是自己，并不是别人替他放纵，逼他把雷狮弄成现在这般。

他喘了下想把人转过来拥吻，又觉一片湿滑柔软，自己半硬的东西还卡在里面。

面红耳赤，明明什么都做透了，这种时候却觉无发面对。他想退出来，器具上的结只卡得更紧，窘迫里周身肌理都开始泛红。拉扯中里面凝结的粘液化开一片，不自觉的蛮力撕起最脆弱的器官，把怀里的人激到低叫。

“我说了...够了，你敢再....啊——”

“抱歉...我..也不想。”

安迷修说着只听到自己的粗喘愈重，被温柔包裹着的同时仿佛他爱的人也是无比柔软的，明明只是身体与肉欲的纠缠，却让他觉得他得到了那层外表下最珍贵的部分。

一刻的转念又撩拨起热量，往体外挤压着，难以忍受。青年仿佛发现了他的变化，背脊滑动，双腿胡乱地踹着前面，但无论怎么挣扎只会夹得更紧，吞得更深。

“唔....嗯...不要.”

“...别动，快...受不了了...”

安迷修说着早克制不住自己的勃动，那点罪恶感在加重背德的快感，一波波攀上尾椎，催他夹腿用力。他手里腰全无力气，被他揉按着前段的翘起，再挤不出水渍。眼前的短发乌黑，带着香薰，反衬人的背脊白皙。他看不清人的表情，但那不快的呻吟疲惫极了。

雷狮都不知道接下来的一周是怎么过的，纵然生气，却没有一次拒绝过那人，就算情潮过去还总缠在一起，漫无目的的拉手，漫无目的的散步。他听那个人讲自己的故事，讲美好的回忆，实在乏味，却又是无法形容的快乐，仿佛活到现在从未如此过。像把脑袋沉在云层里，脚不沾地，晕晕乎乎，每走一步路都是极不真实的。

他从有淋浴的房间里出来套上裤子，头发尚湿，那个男人就不知道把自己的眼睛往哪放了，往天棚扫了一圈又开始盯地上的鞋。这幅样子他见了多少次都觉好笑，每次都想狠狠戏弄。他抬起下巴，眯起眼睛。

“过来，帮我穿。”

雷狮很享受别人的服侍，仿佛他生来就该是奴役别人的，尤其这个自觉很自律的人。前几天安迷修又折腾了他半宿，连发情的借口都没有，然后就保证在他不想的时候绝对不做了。眼前的骑士屏住呼吸，给他穿套头衫的时候连手指都不敢多碰。他哼笑一声，很想看看这人还能守诺多久。

安迷修看着青年腰腹上的一道道鞭痕，再有它意也不想纵容了。他把雷狮收在兜里的各种刀片工具一排排放好，在拿起那个曾属于他的金属灯筒时，一片暖意溶化开来。

“你.....还会做噩梦吗？”

他问着，那人愣了片刻。

“不知道。但我看到它就会想到....” 

那人没有再说下去，只是直视着他，然后被他牢牢牵住了手。

天气转得更凉，呼出的气化作白雾。他看着被他裹成球一样的雷狮正使劲扯着打了个死结的围巾，抑制不住嘴角的笑意。今天是地里最后一次收成了，罗列的麻袋已有人高，那个妇人也似乎在高兴，金与她的丈夫快回来了。

远处可爱的小姐还在缠在雷狮的膝边，哼哼唧唧不知道在说些什么，过不了多久就会是可爱的小情敌了吧。那人如既往地不耐烦，但眼中平滑的情绪却有了些许温度，就如他期望的那般，值得被爱。

雷狮坐在枯草中的心情极好，好到那个弱小的累赘把编好的桂冠扣到他头顶上时都没有拿下来扯烂。他第一次用正眼看这个小女孩，乌黑的头发被扎成两个马尾，小脸被冷风刮成了苹果，还不知死活地用小凉手拍他。

“雷狮哥哥你不要听他们乱讲，如果你当，你一定会是一个好的国王！”

说完孩子嘿嘿笑了，趁他没动手赶客，倒腾着小腿朝妇人跑去。

雷狮拿下桂冠扔的遥远，没有缘由地觉得困倦。这几天下来一直如此，嗜睡乏力，浑身上下和没骨头一般。他可不想被某个男人发现生病再讲大道理了，回屋子的路上顺道转进之前看胳膊的诊所。里面的陈设简陋，唯一能叫的上医疗器材的是个听诊器，椅子上坐着的还是半吊子的女医生，除了带着个眼镜没有一处能称得上专业。

“爱睡，乏力。平时有反胃吗？尤其进食的时候。”

“我为什么要反胃？”

“哦....那等下个发情期的时候观察下来不来吧。啊对了，上次我就看到了，没看清，你让我看看这个。”

那个女人推了推眼镜，朝他凑了过来，趁他没避开的时候拔了下他的头发。

“啊果然嘛，你的头顶上有个符文，肉色的，很不起眼。真奇怪啊，看上去效力还在。”

“那是什么？怎么去掉。”

雷狮挑眉，对前面半吊子的话将信将疑。女医生瞥了下嘴，这个Omega虽然只来过两次，但那种用鼻孔看人的姿态太让她记忆深刻了。

“嘛就是一种咒术啦，普通的效力很轻，我家老人说只有王城的祭祀能攥写出力量强大的。反正你看着也活蹦乱跳的，带着又死不了，总不能把头皮剃了吧，喂！你倒是把就诊费付了啊！”

王城的祭祀。

熟悉的字词仿佛在他脑海中的屏障里撕开一个细缝，里面挤出的黑暗伴随不知名的哀嚎，压着头皮往外溢出。眼前的土路化作白色的房间，审问他的男人与穿着白袍的长者，在膨胀的视野里拉伸变形。

他摇摇晃晃地往前走，撞上了什么东西，然后被人拦住了。

“怎么了，不舒服？”

雷狮听着熟悉的人声，神经舒缓下来，而那些幻象还缠绕在附近，挥之不去。夜幕越近越觉真实，冥冥中他仿佛知道只要探究进去就可能会失去现有一切。

可一种迫切永远催促着他，他必须打开那个盒子，找到剩下的一半。黑暗里他把安迷修拉得近了，那人像是感觉出了什么，轻轻抚过他的背脊。

“快睡吧。”

两个人挤在一张窄床上，一层厚重的棉被把他们环的严实，仿佛在这个狭小的空间里呆着，就是安全的。安迷修在寻找他的眼睛，想捕捉出什么，都被他回避了。

“有心事？……别怕。”

那人有些无奈，轻压着他的肩膀，抬身轻啄起他的耳廓。然后用低沉又清晰的口吻说出了一句话，仿佛在诉说自己心底的愿望。

我会让你幸福的。

磁性的声音占满了他的耳膜，温柔的承诺，仿佛能勾勒出所有他想不到的，美好的可能。闻着平和的松香，他能感觉出自己浑身的肌肉开始松弛，摸不透的夜色也不再狰狞，可他入梦的时候还是回到了那个白色的房间里。

鞭打的声音，自己的低吼，锁链摩擦时的剧痛与脖颈上极致的热量，全部都摆脱不掉。他在大笑大喊，复仇的岩浆灼透胸膛。

他开始在跑，又好像在逃。直到踏进一片水源里，湿冷渗透了他的睡裤才明白过来，他从梦境走入了现实。

天色微亮，霜露极寒，但是他的汗水已经打透了衣衫，空荡的田野不见一人身影。他抓着自己身后想找出那个男人给他的金属灯筒，可摸到的只有一个刀片。

水纹浮出波澜，如同溶化的镜面，他的倒影分裂扭曲，混乱不定。

雷狮喘着，瞳孔没有规律的漂移，像在追随根本不存在的事物。极薄的刀片，冰冷极了，被他捏在指缝中，找到了头顶上的位置。

所有的答案，都要在这里浮出水面。  
二十

一下下尖锐的痛觉刺穿神经，割裂软组织的声音刻入了头骨，他痛苦地喘着却不知之后的真实是人间地狱。潮水人声，浪涛画面，滚滚倾斜而下，所有记忆如汪洋大海都要在这一瞬间挤进他的脑子。

雷狮跪在芦苇与水塘边，抱着溢血的头颅，喉咙里声音颤响。飞鸟惊翅而过，再抬头他的衣襟已经被他扯破一半，瞳孔中的灵魂又蒙上无底沉暗。

他麻木狞笑，睥睨着池中头戴荆棘银冠的自己。那些声音与思绪仍在回荡，在盛怒与憎恨之后，他第一个想起的却是那个风沙里的影子，曾经拥抱他的男人。

一刻的触感攀爬上背脊，手指般爱抚他的身躯。年轻的王子抱紧双臂，再无法自制，癫狂似的全身颤抖。他跪向草丛，把手里的草穗碾成碎渣，反胃般干呕。

如果是他的大哥想恶心于他，那他这次实在太过于成功了。

高墙屹立在远处，俱现化了束缚他一生的牢笼。他没有想到自己有朝一日也会亲眼目睹由先代圣约骑士打造的杰作，不过真看到了也只有厌恶。

人王、骑士。无非是那个被他们称之为父王的人虐待他们的理由罢了。非人的精神会接近超然的异端，精神压迫与思维扭曲更容易助人通向血脉的渊源。生在王族，却非生而王者，败落的血缘下只有折磨。曾弱小过，受人践踏过。他一步步挣扎迈上来了，足够凌驾于万人之上，足够让他带着卡米尔通向无尽的宇宙，但他错了。

一切的祸因就是那个名为安迷修的人，若不是在离开领地时与他相遇，若不是在战舰中与他交战，若不是在这个牢笼里再和他变成这种无法启齿关系。

年轻的王子匍匐着想从地上爬起，盛怒和一种怪异的情感像两条长满倒刺的铁锁互相较力，要把他精神的支架扯得稀烂。他厌恶弥留在他记忆深处的湿热，厌恶被改造成男宠一般的肉体，厌恶那些糜烂的欲求与渴望。腐烂的泥土与肮脏的植物，在那之后又是象征着他被人征服，被人亵玩，羞耻雌伏的味道。

而在那种味道里却又听着自己一次一次默念一个人的名字，每喊一次，心颤一次，想永远纠缠下去。

是自己让他作呕。

空荡荡食道只能呕出酸水，他浑身发冷，眼前的手指宛如浮肿，胀感溢出四肢的末梢。他控制不住自己躯体，仿佛每条神经都开始开叉溢血。王子在草地里痉挛，没了力气，什么都被掏空了，甚至最后的意识也随之远去。

他回到了梦里，但这次是被人抱着的，像对待极易扯碎的绒毛一般。

再睁眼时又是那个屋子，裹在舒服的被褥里。迷离的一个瞬间，纯粹的愿望从一切的杂质中升华而出，极光，极热牵着他的手朝趴在床前的人探去。那种无法抑制的吸引仿佛在掌中摩挲，又被回归的理智按了下去，压着他的背脊贴回墙面。

趴在他床边的人，正在熟睡。身上的衣服全是污渍，裤腿泥泞，似乎是在外奔波一夜，找过很久。

是这个男人把他带回来的。

黑暗中，他的瞳仁缩紧，体内的组织愤怒地蠕动。他摸向了那个刀片，目光刻进加害者的容貌，从眉宇到嘴角，耳侧再到动脉。

王子的手心越捏越紧，被尖锐的金属割透，鲜血从拳缝中溢了出来，滴向被褥，却迟迟没有伸向那个宫殿外唯一胁迫他至今的人。

绝非因为他做不到。

是这个人还有利用的价值。

所谓人王与骑士的命运他不屑一听，但物尽所用有何不可？他会让这个罪魁祸首帮他撬开牢笼的大门，通向天际，再将那些陷害他束缚他的存在化作宇宙尘埃。

越想他的眼睛越是闪动，像是与夜中的恶魔攀谈起来。毕竟这个男人的精神洁癖让他觉得无聊至极，他活到现在早看腻了群星贤王们所为的高洁，不过是给自己的行为镀上的光环，从别人的弱小中寻找优越。让这种虚伪的卫道士变成他手里一把失去自我的宝剑，染上各种污渍脏血，岂不有趣？

对，有趣，但他最后笑不出来。

自己的胸腔仿佛被掀开了胸骨，里面搏动的器官，泣血不止，沸水般翻腾。寒冷的空气肆无忌惮地扎了进来，那颗心痛苦裂颤着，无声地面对那个男人，像在悲鸣，像在催促，叫人快跑。

你毁了他，定会追悔一生。

“我不会。”

王子笑着，却有股热流溢上眼角。他抬起手浮在了那个男人一侧肩膀的位置上。自他出生，他的父亲用来折磨他的吟唱，那至高的诅咒，终有今日让下一个羔羊与其分享。

“吾之祖先，予吾神明——”

“吾之骑士，听从吾名——”

安迷修觉得自己的肩膀要烧化了，滚滚炎流从十字纹中腾出，波动的能量扭曲了空气。他看着自己裸露的肩膀，上面溢出的夺目光辉，却有不祥的预感。所有的生命力与精神力都在往一处凝聚，被无形的力量往外拉扯，仿佛想在从他身体中提取灵魂。

他大叹不妙，想从黑暗中挣脱出来，却永远绕回原地，直到远处嘈杂的响声中蓝光肆溢。

那无数的光刺如同荆棘丛生，刺眼又无比冰冷，他记得这种元力，记得那冰冷与钢铁的殿堂。而王座之前不再是那个雷王星王子，却同样是纯度极高的力量，一个被雷霆包裹的巨人如同天神降世，朝他发出缓慢而低沉的命令。风纹随着圣殿的回声碾压他的全身，通天的手臂巨网一样朝他扑来。

“吾之骑士，时刻到了，奉献出来吧，汝之灵魂！”

“不可能——！！”

安迷修喊着终于从噩梦中惊醒，平复着自己的呼吸却见本应被他好好平放在床上的人瘫在旁边，昏厥一般，全身软散。那人薄弱的鼻息像要消失了，闭合的睫毛微微颤动，眼角到下颚皆是泪痕。

见者揪心，安迷修轻轻把人环在怀里，再放进被褥，一点点掖好被子的边边角角。从昨天开始雷狮就很反常，不愿和他说话，半夜不见踪迹。他急着找了大半天，终于在田地的池塘边找到了蜷缩在草丛里的人，被冻坏了，被他抱着颤抖不止。

他问了村里的女医生，自觉猜出原委。虽然来的太快了，他仿佛能闻到周围甜味里微妙的变化，更柔和了，带着一种纯熟丰满的沉香。

安迷修把脸凑了上去，小心啄了下雷狮的鼻尖。他不能对自己说谎，他还太年轻了，说不怕是假的，但更多的是对未来生命的期盼。可面前的人与他不同，本来就有极强的自尊心，以前就像没听懂过他的解释，从没有预期。如果从医生哪里知道了，必然觉得难以接受。

青年的眼皮在动，看到他时立即坐了起来，警惕的样子仿佛他们第一次在海岸边见面的时候。

“....有点低烧，再休息会吧。”

安迷修知道这些不是自己最想说的，但人就是如此，越是捧在心上越是小心翼翼。

“要不要，喝点水？”

雷狮的战斗本能让他身体紧绷，难以掩盖自己愈加粗重的吸气。昨天他单方面的圣约消耗了过量的元力，又在这么一个约束力量的牢笼里，面对这个男人他还是手无缚鸡之力。

他看着眼前的水杯，催促自己把过家家的游戏再玩下去，可真被安迷修抓住受伤的手掌时，一切的计划，一切的伪装都仿佛毫无意义。

那双一如既往的眼睛，波纹中触动的情绪，让王子脑海里空白一片，任由粗糙的手指轻轻擦过伤痕边一条条受痛的掌纹。

“怎么搞得？”

那人的嘴唇张开又合，嗓音里每一丝的温柔都搅动他的心肺，逼迫他重新审视那血淋淋的器官是如何的鲜红，如何的炙热。

王子咬紧薄唇，摇起头来，他才是注定的胜者，是此人今后唯一侍奉的王。但此时此处犹如一只被攥在手里的、心甘情愿的麻雀。若是这人愿意，就能把他的五脏六腑捏的血肉外溢。

一旦契约完满，安迷修就再不会有拿捏他的能力，但所有的温暖都要随之而去。

人王加持下的圣约骑士如立巅峰，奇迹背后的代价就是以灵为燃，供养人王。然而所谓燃烧灵魂不过是种说辞，真正要被消耗的是作为骑士的人，一片片的记忆。

那些向善的、爱与被爱的、承诺与美好的、组成这个人无暇心灵的全部，都要被他献祭出去。

二十一

空气里多出碘酒的味道，棉签在那个男人手里动着，在伤口处留下微凉。他还被捏住手腕，接触的地方热得让他难以忽视，每一下触碰间都有什么在块块崩塌。

安迷修把绷带系好，仿佛溢血的也是自己。青年开始颤了，在用蛮力挣脱他的手。他看不下去，一旦爱上一人，就会被其心中的痛苦蹂躏。

安迷修的身体倾上去，把发抖的人紧紧困在双臂里，一刻间雷狮像个落水的孩子，使出所有的力气和他较劲着，反而要把自己加速溺死。

“是我的错，是我没有和你讲清楚。”

骑士不想让步，越抱越紧，手指顺过青年僵硬的背脊，一下下的抚着。这是一种奇怪的感觉，好像一些无形的物质在他的动作里彻底瓦解。

“…你放…手。”

雷狮的声音越来越低，瞳孔混乱地看着四处，神智被两种力量撕扯，想把他分成两半。那个男人环住了他的腰，像哄孩子一样安慰着王子。他听到自己干涩地笑了，是太可笑了。所谓的钢之圣殿，不落要塞，在沐浴而来的温度中竟然如此不堪一击。

他受不了了，一刻也不想再呆下去，但趴在安迷修肩膀边干呕之后，再没了动的力气。

“会好起来的。再忍一阵子。让我一直陪着你，好吗？”

雷狮听不懂人在说些什么，更不知道此人眼中的痛苦何来，但在同样的嗓音里，他的理智全部都被揉成了散落在地上的废铁。

为什么要摧毁一个如此对他的人呢？

人们憎恨的理由总有多种多样，憎怒的对象也数之不尽，但让他贪恋的，让他想要独占身心的只剩下这一人了。

一旦被这样抱着，由着那颗心吮食着柔情的味道，他再也不想去思考别的。

单方面的圣约不算完成，只要这个男人的精神不去回应，就永远不会变成他的骑士。不会开始，说明不会结束，还能在这种虚幻的美梦里再沉溺下去。

安迷修贴在他旁边的脸颊转了过来，柔软的嘴唇贴上他的。他还是那个王子，却丝毫不觉得厌恶，咬住那个男人时觉得自己完全疯了，但谁又有资格阻拦他发疯？

屋子里的呼吸声平缓下去，男人拂过他的发梢，沙痒的感觉擦过皮肤，他的唇齿开合间有什么不能提及的事情呼之欲出。

“安迷修。”

“嗯？”

“如果我…有事没说。如果我告诉你……”

青年努力闭合牙齿，但打断他的并非他自己。远处的天空里传来了怪异的巨响，仿佛巨大的金属截面在缓慢摩擦，如同沉闷的雷鸣。安迷修皱紧眉毛，先站了起来。虽然这种声音他只听过一次，记忆却尤其深刻，是在最初被飞机丢下来前听到的声响。

村路上聚集的人众多，并不是因声音而来。他叫雷狮再在床上睡会，但那人对他的废话向来嗤之以鼻，在他出门前已经开始穿衣服了。

“怎么了？”

“咳，大部队回来了，据说这次找回来了大人物！”

安迷修云里雾里，直到在土路的尽头看到了那个眼熟的金毛中学生，十分亢奋地朝他挥舞着胳膊。

“安大哥！安大哥——你果然没事，太好了——”

金的嗓门很亮，富有朝气，旁边的小狗和他一起嗷嗷喊着。

“啊，那个，那边还有货要帮忙卸，要不一起去帮忙？”

在这个阴沉的监狱里，有这个小孩在仿佛呼吸都轻快了点。他卷起衬衫的袖子一路往东赶，中途遇到了一群黑压压的群众，里面照顾他们起居的妇人正在和一个面相冷硬的男人攀谈，一脸幸福的样子。

他与金一路走到村子东边的载货车处，里面集装箱罗列城墙，二十多个义工在帮忙卸货。他帮人抬下来几个，听里面的响声觉得非常不对。他朝金招了下手，一大一小两个脑袋凑在旁边交头结耳起来。

“你知道这是什么吗？”

“啊？呣……呃，金属吧？”

安迷修嘴角抽了一下，觉得对着未成年人不明说也罢，他猜很可能是军火。

“我听闻村民找来了一个大人物？确有其事？”

“哦，那个老爷爷啊。是什么发起起义的贵族，叫什么，苏鲁茄？苏鲁迦？”

“苏鲁迦？”

骑士咀嚼起这耳熟的名字，一时半会想不起来，等到货卸完似乎早就过了正午。他擦着汗往回走，却见一群群的人流朝村子平时集会的空地处奔去。

“不好了——大家跟随苏鲁迦大人，抄家伙都过来啊——”

村民的声音焦急而兴奋，空气中浮动的信息素味添了几分对暴力的渴望。他又念了一次那个名字，眼前浮现的是一个电视，受审的王子与他对峙的老臣，在说着什么。

不详的预感。

他被直觉牵着往前奔跑，身边早没有中学生的影子，一些奇怪的线索被大脑自动拼接又被他全部打散了。

原本空旷的集会处，正挤着密密麻麻的人群，水泄不通。一个人老者被众人簇拥，朝另一边低喊，煽动着愈加浮躁的民众。空气中的怒火仿佛一点就燃的滚油，再多一个契机就会以血收场。不论是心怀什么样的正义，只要有执念和仇恨的撩拨，所有的人群都难免沾染上暴民习性。

喊声里村民的斧子长矛将另一个人团团围住，年轻人抱着双臂站在那里，睥睨中笑着。

“我说了，你们认错人了。”

“呵呵。可能吗，三殿下化作灰我也认得——！”

年轻的王子端详起这张他看厌了的老脸，上面每一个皱纹都还是那么清晰，不由在心中冷笑。这个老狐狸果真是叛党，被他大哥用来给他设局，事成之后没想到也变成了一个弃子，被放逐到此处。

“长得像的人很多，麻烦承认吧，你是认错了。”

“诡辩，不要听他废话，他一向诡计多端！”

“王族有神力加持，如果我是，何必要被你们……”

他洋洋洒洒地说着，但抬头看到那个骑士时，什么话语都哽住了。那人的脸上皆是不可置信，不知道在对谁摇头，疯狂地推搡人群，朝他这边伸出手臂。

安迷修已经听不到老人在喊些什么，他不敢相信，也绝对不会相信。他粗喘着，把那些拼凑出来的证据在脑海里撕的粉碎。人群深处的是属于他的人，不是什么王子，也绝不可以被人伤害。

“请你们让开——”

他的嗓子在颤，但在鼎沸的人声中只是海水里的一波不起眼的浪花，所有人都在蒸腾，随着老人话语中的狂澜卷起更高的巨浪。

“这些暴政者害死了多少人，你们都知道吗——把他抓起来——”

黑压压的人流开始朝中心涌动，推搡着前面的人，甚至踩踏同伴。空气中的金属饥渴血液，多年的怨气，世世代代的仇恨，全部都会在一个人的身上发泄出来。不论眼前的王子做了什么，都会被众人的怨恨撕得粉身碎骨。

没有人听清人群外围一个妇人焦虑的呼喊，她一下下叫着孩子的名字，只见到自己的丈夫正处人群的中心，挥着斧头朝向王子。

雷狮又踹开一人，手中压抑的电流迟迟不愿放出，那个男人痛苦的目光没有移开过，只要看着他，他就没有甲胄也没有獠牙。

他分神了，被此起彼伏的暴民一棍打上了肩膀，他往一侧踉跄，有点不可置信刚刚自己的余光扫到了什么。一个稚嫩的小脸从人们的腿缝里挤了出来，又哭又叫着。

他想骂蠢货，却不见另一边的斧子朝他砍下，他的腿被使劲推了一下，从没有想象过一个小孩会有这么大的力气。

“……你们，你们不要欺负他。”

这是那个孩子最后的话。

嘈杂的骂声在一个刻间都化作了翁鸣，他看着那个弱小的身体鲜血四溢，明亮的眼睛变成空洞的窗户，然后成为了一具残缺的玩偶，被一群大人踩在了泥里。

太脆弱了，太渺小了，就像王子小时候养的那只狗一样。

‘雷狮哥哥，是个好人，你一定会成为一个好的国王。’

他的脸开始抽搐，眼睛热得刺痛，再听到的只有肆虐的雷鸣。

“愚民——你们这些杂碎——！！！”

王子嘶声大叫，刺眼的雷光盘踞在他的手臂上，电流嘈杂的声音盖过一切，带领他的愤怒咬向惊恐逃窜的人群。他再看不见那个骑士脸上写满了什么，也全然听不见远处高空中无人机的声响。

他想去抓地上的女孩，却看到那个挥下斧子的壮年跪在尸体边，抱着头泣不成声。

兔死狐悲。他不懂两者的关系，便以为如此。就在他想用怒火把刽子手烧成烟灰时，大地震响，一股强烈的刀风将脚下的土地掀翻。

沙暴扬起，又如雨落下。王子被飞起泥土带出几十米，滚在地上。又是一股强烈刀气从天际横砍而来，生生在土地上开出一道深不见底的横沟，树木杂草被冲击连根拔起。

他抬头往天上看去，一个身着黑绿盔甲的人浮在高空之中，如同神明审视众生。红色的长刃指向他的鼻尖，压倒性的元力化作幽冥的光辉，当庞大的能量浓缩在一处时，仿佛空间都在扭曲震荡。

是圣约骑士。

二十二

安迷修从泥土的滚浪中爬出来，一次次念着，不可能。空中红色的光轮，在模糊的视野里晕开，如同噩梦的深处，所有让他惧怕的事物都集中在了一起。

“我该说是机缘巧合呢。还是你实在太天真了，师弟？”

武士的声音透着头盔传来，他看着地上渺小的两个白点，和善地笑了一声。他只是几年前嫌年轻人追的太紧，随便设计了简单的圈套，没想到真被他在这里遇见了。

“你——你为什么——”

地上的男人朝天上的圣约骑士吼着，让上位者觉得妙不可言。以前他的师弟好歹带着自恋般的自信，如今像被什么狠狠折磨过一般，狼狈至极。

“你杀了师父，就是为了去当这种东西吗——”

“这种东西？哦，你说我现在的工作？其实我对当别人的杀人机器也不感兴趣，你放心，我没有完整的圣约，不会成为人偶。他老人家在天之灵也不会为此伤心的。”

他说着想去堵耳朵了，不想再听那些骑士道的陈词滥调，转而看向另一只可怜的白鼠。

“呵呵。不必激动，我不是来找你叙旧的。老板的委托我还没搞定呢。”

话语刚落，红光骤闪，无形的压强如同推塔催搂的千金巨坠，将前面的地面压出陨石般的巨坑。那坑的中心有人喊得撕心裂肺，却仍然狰狞地看着他的敌人。

尘土中有人在爬，扬起的飞灰让白昼变成昏暗的傍晚。年轻的人王仿佛觉得自己骨骼都要被碾碎了，让他想起那宫殿精神的夹缝，无光的世界，也让肉体的疼痛再不值一提。他永远不会屈服，就算再被碾成肉泥，也不会停在这里。

会爬上去，爬到通向自由的窗户，到那个……

他看到了本应在尽头等着他的人，然后干涩地笑了，声如哽咽。那双眼睛再没有那种柔和的情绪，仿佛无不痛苦，所有的信任都被一时的混乱颠覆了。

既然如此，为何还来救我呢？

胸腔里的有什么要裂开了，血水淌从他的齿缝里溢出。那原本应该温柔地搂住他的手还在竭力伸着，实在离他太远，太远了。

“要活的，所以麻烦啊，少一只腿也没事吧？”

弧型的刀纹压风而来，如同死神收割的长镰，或许一切的美梦都该在这里结束了。

“安迷修。我——”

至此，还需要告解什么呢，最后看到那个人绝望地颤着，对他应了一句什么。

钢筋的圣殿，心象的世界，全在这一句应答里化作完满。

骑士五脏都在颤抖，眼睛炽热地痛着，看着他在生命终焉的爱人，被雷霆包裹，仿佛就是梦里将要吞噬他灵魂的巨人。

他再无法欺骗自己，一下下摇着头。说不可能，说绝不。却有一个极致的愿望一时压过一切，他的心，替他献祭。

吾之祖先，予吾神明——

吾之骑士，听从吾名——

一刻间，肩膀撕裂般的灼痛，十字纹的温度溶解灵魂，意识与记忆如沸水一样蒸腾外溢。他再听不见别的声音，只能呆望眼前的手臂再不属于自己。

他的手掌，攥不住的狂澜，极热极寒。

天上的武士看着红莲炸裂，却又见一个光点刺透浓烟，下一秒穿云裂响斩进他的剑面。金属嗡震仿佛碾碎手腕，咔声中，强流呼啸。一刻的冲击点出无数空气的波纹，如台风之眼，将树木空屋如纸撕散。

面前的男人身披流光，背后凝聚的能量升腾光翼，但在圣洁光轮里却是一双呆滞痛苦的眼睛。片刻的震惊后，惑开始笑了，他许诺卫道士一生的师弟居然拥抱了最厌恶的命运。

“这样子的你还有资格肃正我吗？”

安迷修毫无回应，双持元力结晶，琉璃折光。单薄的剑刃下是压倒性的强力，横切锋落，在他刀上崩出龟纹，形同压碎玻璃，轻而易举。

凝晶剑芒再落，刚浮在空中的武士被击向万米外的高墙，冲击带过一路岩层，翻飞如灰碎。武士咳血，以他背脊为心在坚硬的墙面上蔓延出网状的深沟，流石滚滚似大坝决堤。

胜负已分，但惑却幸灾乐祸，还想拖延下去。

他没有此人一样与生俱来被‘人王’选中的素质，此时必然不敌，但对所有的圣约骑士来说没有完满的契约是莫大的幸事。与他师弟结契的人王完全不懂节制，无谓地延续加持，无谓地消耗人的记忆，不知道再和他纠缠多久能把骑士道也尽数忘去？

地上的王子头疼欲裂，艰难地粗喘着，仿佛肠子都要被痛苦扯碎。他看不见敌人的败逃，也看不不见天边他所熟悉的飞船。

只见剑刃光霞浮动，挥斩出的波纹向天而去，在穹顶之上割出巨人的哀鸣。牢笼崩塌，倾泻而下的铁块石雨再被飓风席卷。双剑十字交接，风墙推开云层。压力在地面上开出横沟无数，气流却从雷狮身边尽数擦过，只拂他发丝微微起伏。

所谓至高又完美的兵器，却让一向嗜强的人如临地狱。王子抑制不住，无论他怎么收束，都无法让这个一刻的加持结束。就如他元力觉醒的初始，捏不住狂雷的去处。

不属于他的声影型画源源注入脑海。

花草树木，山峦河流，清新的空气，幸福的笑声，小路上和蔼又陌生的人脸。那人失去的记忆，作为加持力量的代价，一点一滴供养给他。所有的画面，所有的知觉，无不美好，却又是深渊绝望。

他看着那个男人还是少年时的手臂，顺抚过路上青翠的枝叶，穿过浮动的草海，进入记忆里被光辉占满的房间。

那白色的温室，玻璃透亮，干净的芬芳如同一个人纯粹的善意。所有的枝条，所有的泥土都被温柔的手掌细心照料。当人的心力外溢，就如取之不尽的源泉，足以沐浴这房屋中生灵万物。

就和他曾和他讲述过的那样，长满剑茧的手指在一个个花盆里写下标签，又丑又扭曲的字迹，真切清晰。

卷曲葡藤。众人宽恕。

枝生银花。诚实恳切。

粉色蔷薇。

爱的誓言。

少年轻轻捧着脆弱花蕾的手，化作成人粗糙的手指，伸向一个他再熟悉不过的手臂。带着温度，带着渴望。

‘若我许诺至死不渝。’

‘你可愿爱我今生不悔？’*

颤抖，哀鸣。

无尽的热量，穿透胸膛，将人王瓦解。

那所向披靡的骑士终于停了下来，双剑崩碎，踉跄着跪入了泥里。

二十三

阴霾的牢笼终见天日，让那男人身上逐散的流光泛出朦胧金色，在泥土沙石的废墟里，如同一尊圣像。仿佛和传说所写的一样，是命运送给他的，本该让他幸福一生的骑士。

日光从人王体外透过，或者说他再不是人王了。一种收束的力量仿佛把雷狮的内脏都扭在了一起，拧成一个小小的盒子，只有一处还在残喘跳着。身体里被雷霆驱动的齿轮，全部散落在地上，那些模仿的对影，拼搭出来的结构，没有一处还是完整的，都被涌进来的另一个人的记忆，挤得支离破碎。

剩下一个逐光的游莹，往前摸索着，如同刚会走路的孩子。

不能忘了。

你不能忘了。

怎么才能把那些记忆，那句话语再还给你？

王子干哑地低笑，肩膀起伏再蜷缩下去，仿佛精神被蛀空的是他自己。不可能了，一切都是不可逆的，又都要结束了。

他扶着头再难弄清，相处间的点点滴滴是他自己记得的，还是属于别人的。周围的世界开始旋转，两人之间的泥路化作摇晃的悬梯。他知道再到那人身边的时候就是终局，但无论如何也要过去。再看他一眼，看他眼里还剩下怎样的自己。

飞鸟蓝天，浮空灰尘。

安迷修伸起的发麻的手指，重新临于这世界，画面是朦胧的，声音是缓慢的。他看到那人完整地走近他的时候，喜悦无法言喻。虽然只在一个瞬间，也是那一刻他最强烈的愿望。如果可以让人活着，他不惜奉献一切。

完整的圣约，由此而生。

可全部的神智回归的时候，却见噩梦的延续。他本准备倾尽所有守护的人，是那个嗜杀的王子，是把他变成杀人兵器的人王。

他看着周围的乱象，那些原本他记得清楚的植物，现在完全变成了陌生的事物。除了一些东西的名字，他好像还忘了什么，短暂又非常重要的事情，变成了一个细小的空洞。但他确信心中的信念是完整的。

安迷修还记得那艘移民舰，无辜的灵魂，想象里他们生命最后惊恐的容貌。他看向自己的手上面零星血渍，颤抖摇晃。

缠绵的爱意，刻骨的渴望，像血液一样流向他心中不容沾染的高台，但最终没有一个东西足以与其信仰相较。没有人可以逼他行恶，没有人可以控制他的思想，他手里的双剑绝不会为人王所用。

空中的日轮被阴影遮盖，地上的影子往外围扩大，紫色的飞船带着下压的气流降落在两人之间的泥地上。

羚角号。

雷狮看着他熟悉的飞船，压住了自己的脚步。缓慢打开的船舱里陆续下来三个人影，让他张口又合。仿佛这一刻他是不着一物的，敞开着一刻被揉碎的心，可被任何人摧残。

他必须把王子当下去，必须把地上散落的齿轮都捡起来。那些高傲、蛮横、自尊、冷酷、被他胡乱地塞回身体，一个个再不能契合的零件扭曲地发出阵阵哀响。

“把面具拿来。”

他的声音很低，这是他对卡米尔说的第一句话，就算他尽力掩饰还是被他善于洞察的弟弟看穿了什么。卡米尔的余光扫向四周，立即拿起他在位时深蓝的的披风遮住了他的脸。

叛逃前卡米尔设计过周全的计划，不知道是哪里出的差错。这一个月他寻找的辛苦，和外面的贵族也接洽好了，但要这个放逐之地的闸门打开还是要等太子放人进去找人。可真到了这里，眼前的景象只让人更为哑然。周围的高墙是第三代雷王的杰作，她的圣约骑士，光与石的女武神，所打造的诸神长棺。高墙原本把半岛完全封闭，只有顶层的开口边有一个伪阳，也由神力塑造，至此长明。能把这样的建筑一击摧毁，他只能合理猜测，他的哥哥找到了一个天资卓越的圣约骑士。

卡米尔深思之余，可以闻到雷狮身上反常的味道，顾及身后两人的同时也看到了一步步朝这里走来的骑士。那人逼近一步就能让他堂兄不止轻颤，眼神里的痛苦更深一分，这幅模样他从没见过。

少年极其不快，本能地对那人心生厌恶。他从包里拿出黑铁质地的面具帮雷狮带在脸上，仿佛觉得上面是湿润的。

安迷修以为只要有信念他就坚不可摧，但真见到那个面具的时候，肋骨里的血肉都被剪的乱七八糟。他还是人，还不是法律与机械，无法阻拦自己最后的奢想。

“你什么时候想起来的？”

比愤怒沉重，比悲痛尖锐，他再经不起人生第二次的背叛，也不想相信他所有付出过的真心都是别人的算计。

“……为何…要骗我？”

那人不语，他越问越是哽咽，一个可怕的可能把他完全吞噬。

“回答我——”

原本温柔的眼睛里生成的冰冷，成为了撕扯王子心脏锁链。他在用面具掩盖自己，仍让旁人看出了端倪，他其中一个手下表情十分玩味。

绝不能在这里散架。

“你我之间…各取所需。我玩得厌了，就到此为止吧。”

一字一句，像刀一样，把彼此胸膛里唯一剩下的器官剥了出去。

“……各取所需？玩的厌了？你——你难道……对我，哪怕只是一点——”

“雷狮老大，这么久不见可不得了。你找的圣约骑士居然这么肉麻啊？我还以为在看什么戏剧表演呢。”

帕洛斯实在按捺不住，他本以为可以彻底摆脱雷狮的掌控，没想到还是被卡米尔给找上了。不过此次一来是莫大的惊喜，他一向独裁残忍的老板仿佛变成了一只没有獠牙的狮子，再寻觅下这两人之间萦绕的信息素味，暧昧不可言喻，太过于有趣。

“闭嘴——我们走——”

“等等！”

王子的牙齿在颤，没想到反对他的居然是他的弟弟。

“他必须跟着。我们要更多战力，尤其是圣约骑士。”

他可以看到那个男人的目光彻底沉暗下去，张动的嘴唇咬出一个个清晰的字。

“不可能！”

话语间那个男人的手中化出狂澜，游走的气流拍在人身上生疼不已，但没有一缕能沾到人王的衣服。

安迷修周身发胀，仿佛怒火能把他的身躯从地面上推起。

“这小子，太放肆了吧——！”

“佩利，不必动手。老大，你是他的人王吧，控制他上来不就好了吗？”

一句话，捏住了两人最脆弱的神经。片刻的沉默，让所有人生疑。帕洛斯在笑了，虽然看不见雷狮的脸，但他可以想象那下面的表情能给人带来多大的快意。

“我用不着这么没用的骑士——！”

卡米尔骇然抬头，眨眼间被他的哥哥推上了飞船，再把他们皆数甩开走到了最前面。

穿过熟悉的空间，不长的剑桥，他越走越快，仿佛在慢一步就会有人看到那些碎片崩落在地。

没有了心，但血还在淌，淋在空荡的腹膜上，皆是绝望。

是，只要控制他的骑士上来他就胜券在握，一夜摧城，但连想起这个念头都能让他再临地狱。花草芳香，透明白房，那人再会忘记什么，那些柔软还记多少？

升腾的飞船，扬起的气流。安迷修看着那个点紫色越来越远，陷入无底的漩涡，他可以追，也可以走，但最终呆立在原地。

原本有逻辑的东西，仿佛又全无逻辑，本来让他最愤恨的事情就这样戛然截至。他猜想的算计似乎是真的，又全都是错的。

‘我用不着，这么没用的骑士。’

脑海里空白一片，他无法理解这句话的意思。时隔一日，所有事物都被来回颠覆，没有一个是能被立即消化。

他靠在旁边的岩石上，听着痛苦的呼吸起伏，直到接连不断的枪声响起。

那些子弹朝他而来，本应把他打的血肉模糊，但真正和皮肤触碰时又像雨滴一样轻盈，这是他第一次感受到了人王的赐福，非人的神力。带领群众的老者愤怒地大喊，里面还有那个曾细心照顾他们的妇人，被怒火扭曲了容貌。

一生被人善意地对待，当被如此众多的人憎恨时安迷修却觉得麻木了。枪声愈响，火光闪烁，那些人越来越近，朝他大骂，丢来砖头。他想起来那个小女孩的躯体，不知道埋在哪处的泥里，轻盈的灵魂又往何处而去。那个妇人流泪的面容开始模糊，仿佛没有人是不冤屈的。

人的血泪化作冰冷雨水，曾被他推开的乌云再聚一起。密密麻麻铜黄的弹壳镶嵌在土里，一滴滴的水渍在上面弹开。人群散去了，他还在这，日夜听着水流淌入空荡的心中。

再醒过来，噩梦就会结束。再醒过来，他还会在那个屋子里，裹在被褥狭小的温暖中，看着那人在他怀里轻轻睡着。  
二十四

肉体改造，记忆压制，卡米尔拼凑这些信息后只觉太子对他堂哥龌龊之心昭然若揭。不过如果换位思考，那人的确要留人活口困在自己身边，从而掩饰自己血统不足的缺陷。

眼前的王子看着他手里拿来的报告，手套把平板攥得嘎吱作响。

“散布出去。其他不知情的贵族自然会来拥护我。”

“我已经做了。”

人王的血统是历来统治者的象征，没有贵族是喜欢雷狮的，但他们对人王正统的崇拜不可置疑。本来折磨王子半生的血缘，如今成了他最有力的筹码。

“这是三大家族现在的部兵，联盟星的部队还需要8日才能抵达。”

“我都知道了。你可以休息了。”

“……雷狮大哥。”

少年的声音开始泛软了，他知道眼前的人掩饰的很好，但已经快两周了，王子还没在旁人面前摘过面具。

他对雷狮最为了解，纵使他哥哥有一些不大不小的缺陷，但在上次分开时还是坚固张扬的。现在却变成一个不平衡的架子，勉强撑出一副威严的模样，连帕洛斯都没有骗过。

这一周的战役不过小事，后面大战在即，对方也在凝聚实力，他不能看着己方的主帅时时刻刻都有倒下的可能。

“你也该休息了。”

他小声建议着，换来一句“嗯”声，等了片刻不得已才独自走向剑桥。

这个房间与雷狮以往的移动宫殿相比像个狭小的盒箱，所谓的王座也不过是一个看上去奢华的椅子，一切暗下来后却仍静得可怕。

耳鸣、呼吸、仿佛系在王子关节上的线终于松弛，他瘫在椅子里，再不用操作这具类人的玩偶。

夜色如一面空荡荡的镜子，映照出无心的世界里所有的幻象。他看着那个小女孩光脚跑过，铃般的笑声回响。又看到粉色的蔷薇，青涩的花蕾，在他手心里逐渐绽放。

他把那朵花拢起在胸前，干涩地笑着，以为没了五脏六腑就不会再痛了。一片片泛白的花瓣脱落下去，晶莹剔透。直到最后一片下，鲜血流淌，灿烂的花蕊里正悄悄埋着那人心脏的一角。

王子颤着站了起来，无声大叫。那些花瓣从手里滑落，落在地上却是金属的弹响。那个金属的灯筒在地上滚出几米，捏紧了他尚存不多的觉知。

脚下的战舰摇晃，投影上的各方舰队开始闪烁。他什么也看不见，闯进来汇报的副官化作一团朦胧的黑影。

副官看着地上发光的金属，本能地弯腰去捡，却换来狰狞的怒吼。

“还给我——”

雷狮伸出手去，像在讨回他唯一剩下的宝物。轰响在侧，剧烈的震荡中他看着那光点离散开来。

他倒在黑暗里，往上抓着，光点里那个朝思暮想的人终于回来了，穿着骑士的盛装，朝他拥抱。无穷的喜悦，熟悉的温度，温柔的松香，但在看到那空无一物的眼睛时，他便知道连妄想都是徒劳。

他一直认为一旦足够强大，人便可随心所欲，想拥有什么就去占有，属于别人的就去掠夺。可到最后，他握着神造之剑，最高的力量，却宁可失去，背离渴望。

再醒来是他躺在医疗室的床上，器材几乎把他包围，输液的细管插在他的手臂之上，冰冰凉凉。旁边他少年老成的弟弟在看手里投影的资料，难得脸上展露出情绪，眉心都扭在一起，又惊又怒。

“……卡米尔？”

他的声音很哑，胡乱在被褥里摸索，想找到那片名为面具的铠甲。

“你们都出去。”

较为年幼的人朝一众医护人员下达命令，看到床上的人脸侧脖子都是湿的，他绷紧的一根筋终于断了。

“是他的？是他的吗？”

少年说得咬牙切齿，手里的医疗报告被雷狮伸手拿走了。

上面的图片是一个人信息素的波动，与腹腔内彩超呈象，其中幼小的胚芽还不足一个月大。

床上的王子开始喘气，像要把肺腔挤裂似的肩膀缩紧，紫色的瞳孔颤动着，直到被手掌盖住。旁边的吊瓶被蛮力拉扯，支架玻璃砸向地面时粉碎一片，王子把手里的东西扔了下去，几乎癫狂地大笑起来。

笑声回响，在少年听来却是悲鸣。

“卡米尔，是我们赢了。”

那人再抬头时双眼朦胧，嘴角的笑容僵硬极了。

“？”

“你明白的吧，二重机缘。只要我们抵达王城，让仪式举行天罚，就是我的胜利。”

二重机缘。

人王与骑士的子嗣实为少见，因为两个命运的共同体在肉体结构上应该非常一致，一样的第一性征，一样的第二性征。但一旦出现偏差，促成机缘那么交合后就会生成第二重神力，是对母体元力最强的加持。

卡米尔吞咽着自己的话语，他知道前面的人已经站在了悬崖上，绝不会承认自己崩塌前的癫狂。但这一切都有祸因，而那个把他哥哥变成这样的人现在连影都没有。

“雷狮大哥……你控制那个骑士过来，我们会赢得更快、更稳妥。”

“不要提他。”

“为什么不？不过是消耗他一点记忆。”

“别再说了——”

那人喊时让少年怔住，又让他握紧了拳头。他的洞察力细腻入微，没有人能藏住秘密。很显然那摧毁他哥哥的人同时拥有了雷狮的全部，这就足以让他把那人撕碎。

火炉上的水在烧，白烟嘶嘶吹着壶嘴，早就沸了。金被吵醒时揉起眼睛从自己的房间里出来，黑暗的炉灶边，一个男人呆站着，生生看着水壶里的水烧得干净。

“安大哥，你到底怎么了？”

金打着哈欠把水壶提开，面前的人应付地啊了一声。他们从放逐之地里出来已有两周，他也不太懂这个星球在怎么内乱，只知道没有民用空港可以出行，随便在路上一个村里落脚了。自从他那天被“台风”吹晕过去，安迷修就和换了个人似的，终日魂不守舍。

他一开始还结结巴巴地问过大嫂，却感觉自己不是在问话，是在捅刀。白话进去红刀子出来，那男人彻底沉默了，眼睛都埋在头发的阴影里。

金不敢再说话，蹑手蹑脚走回屋子，留下骑士一人沉在矛盾的螺旋中。

安迷修身上穿着一个白色的套头衫，他的衬衫过水的时候被他拧烂了，就算没有人王加持，他的身体与元力都因为圣约而达到了异端的境界。身边所有的事物都变得极其脆弱，一碰即碎，就和那场美梦一样。

他已经分不清什么是真的什么是假的，他怀里的人是真的，紫色眼睛中滚动的情绪也是真的。但那个王子也不是虚无的幻象，诀别时残酷的话语、整舰人的生命也都是真真切切的。

不可宽恕，不可与恶为伍，不可放弃自我，却在冥冥中知道，他若永远离开，那人也会化作硝烟尘埃。

骑士道以往能把他引往光的方向，而如今心中的天秤将像要把他精神的脊椎彻底压断。没有事物可与信仰相较，他一次次对自己说着，却只让痛苦一次次搅在胸膛里，里面的器官早成碎块。

他扶在灶台边，抑制不住自己内脏的细颤，睁眼闭眼都是一个人的容貌，听不见不远处的玻璃传来嘶嘶响声。

暗夜里一个无人机用红外线扫描过木屋，玻璃上被划开一个圆弧又被无人机的吸盘吸住，从圆弧中穿进了屋子。骑士这才攥紧拳头，戒备起来。

他拿起一个餐刀，只要稍微施力就能把精密的仪器削成泥屑。

“你们藏得很好。”

黑色的无人机里传来有些嘈杂的人声，下一刻蓝色的投影就呈现在他眼前，一个戴帽子的少年出现在房间里。

卡米尔打量起屋中唯一的人，让他大哥落魄至此的根源，相貌让他印象深刻，那双绿色的眼睛也在审视自己。他花了太多功夫找人，浪费了太多的时间。以雷狮现在的状态必输无疑，为了获胜的筹码他只能让这个人再多活几天。

“骑士，你的王需要你。你完成圣约说明你是心甘情愿，为何不归顺吾王？”

卡米尔不喜欢和雷狮之外的人浪费口舌，现在的交涉都是为了最后的目的。他对安迷修展开过细致的调查，他不打没有准备的战役。

“我记得你。你是雷狮的手下。回你所问，我不会归顺任何人。”

俩个人拉开了距离，明明实体和投影没有作战的可能，但战斗的本能都让他们戒备彼此。

“我是他的弟弟，卡米尔。”少年说着压低了帽子，本坐在战舰里的人拿起之前整理过的资料，回想起上次那两人间的对话。

“骑士，你不归顺是否是因为你断定他欺骗于你？”

那人迟疑片刻，攥紧了拳头。

“……完成圣约是确实是我自发的，我欠他一条命。但我再不会为了任何人舍去意识。”

虽然厌恶命运，再回想那时他却无后悔。他知道再临其境可能还会是一样的选择，他愿意去为那人奉献，但不可没有准则。

“舍去意识……”

少年默念着，眼前晃过一人病床上的脸，愈发按捺不住心中不快。

“若是他想，他大可现在让你跪着爬到他的脚下，不过是消耗你些许记忆。可是，他什么也不愿意做，你明白其背后的意义么？”

安迷修张嘴又合，少年的问题在他胸膛里激起无数波纹，那些奢望与遐想全都泛滥起来，又被他尽数压下。是真的。他对他的心都是真的，但狂喜之后是更沉重的痛苦，他需要割掉更多的血肉。

“你觉得是我对不起他，他可以随时来杀我。可恕我抱歉，我绝不与你们这种恶党为伍。”

骑士极力抑制自己的嗓音和力量，就怕再大声把金吵醒，把周围的玻璃震碎。

“你们或许忘了，但我还记得K2650移民舰，是你哥哥下令击坠的——”

“……”

卡米尔拉了拉挡在嘴前的围巾，在战舰的屏幕上打出男人所说的一串数字，眼球移动，嘴角上扬。

“有罪推论，你为何不认为船还是完好的？”

“你想表达我没看见就能当没发生过？”

“拿不出确凿的证据，你仍笃定雷狮大哥是十足的恶人。那么你对他下手的时候在想什么？”

“不是。我非此意！我对他……”

男人不止在骇然从一个孩童嘴里听到了怎样出格的话，片刻后身体完全僵住了。

“不是吗？那不如来看看你的杰作吧。”

投影的手臂上抬起来，从无人机上的暗槽中又立出另一个投影，密密麻麻的文字与图片在安迷修眼前铺张开来。

“你的运气实在很好，它连在我哥哥的元力里，拿不掉呢。”

二十五

投影成像是动态的，渺小还未成型的生命仿佛连着另一人的心脏，一下下地勃动。

站在屋子正中的骑士正在竭力控制自己的呼吸，绷紧的手臂上青筋爆起，他能听到心跳透过血脉在他耳际无限扩大。

那些纠缠与热语在他脑海里无不清晰，他本来该是世界上最幸福的男人，拉着那个人的手走完人生的坡道。但如今那些为人，为人父，平凡的愿望都变成了挡在信仰前的私情与沉重的绝望。

卡米尔看着男人的样子以为自己势在必得，抛出下一个筹码。

“也许你没发现。就算不用人王加持，不用付出代价。你也能使用巅峰状态的三成力量。”

“……”

“而我们需要你的力量。”

卡米尔伸出手掌，那个人却仍低着头，让他皱起眉毛。

“你……你如此在意伤及无辜，最无辜的难道不是你自己的孩子吗？”

对方的反应出其意料，少年抓住嘴前的围巾极力思索，脚下的战舰猛烈地摇晃起来，又是遭遇战。

很快眼前的投影消失在黑暗里，空屋中只剩下安迷修一人。他在同一个地方站了许久，听着房间里刚刚的对话次次回响，热汗之后又是冷汗。被他所爱的生命纵然可贵，但是否就比其他人的生命更为可贵？

待到天明，他终于坐在沙发上，合上眼睛。他看到了师父，看到了那个王子。最后映入梦境是一个小孩，和那个小女孩差不多的年纪，穿着白色的衣服，一双眼睛是他熟悉的漂亮。

他从那眼里看到了期盼，看到了子女对父母柔软的依赖。他把幼小的生命举在手里，却目睹那片笑容化作扭曲的痛苦。细小的身躯在他手里开始痉挛，沙哑地叫着，嘴唇溢出血液，赤红渗透白衫。金属的锋芒终于从狭小的胸前透出，那名为“高尚”的圣剑把人刺穿了。

这就是他所希望的吗？让他爱的人与爱的结果成为他高尚的代价？

不是这样的——

他嘶喊出声，驱散了眼前的幻境。

安迷修躺在沙发里不止喘着，手指还在痉挛，那种可怕的触感被弥留下来，挥之不去。黑暗的天棚，黑暗的抉择，让他逼迫自己回想一直以来所期望的一切。

他只是想让更多的人受到保护，而不是为了这个想法去取舍生命。他没法为了肃正那人一半的恶，牺牲另一半脆弱的柔软。但又无法为了保全私情，对所有的恶行视而不见。

男人苦笑起来，头一次发现脚下的路如此艰难。崇高的信念和凡俗的愿望，把他逼入了最狭小的空间，他脊椎上的天秤再支撑不了更多。

不知何时屋子里多出了什么烧焦的味道，是金在烧柴火。因为玻璃上的漏洞房间被冷风冲刷一夜，中学生使劲搓着胳膊，呼出哈气。等炉子上的水烧沸了，金端详起玻璃上的圆形，用手往外探出去，伸进伸出有点觉得好玩。

“该不会是进了贼吧。”

中学生嘟囔着，往狗盆里面倒水。他一向睡得很死，就算晚上“真的螺丝”在他旁边嗷嗷也未必醒得过来。

外面的天雾蒙蒙的，不知道下次下雨还是下雪，不时有战斗机与探察机从天际飞过。大部分村里的人都逃去避难了，也就是他们这种心大的人还敢在地上住。他听说要打仗了，宇宙战舰在大气层内对轰他还没见过呢，多少有点想去看看热闹。

小狗对着水盆一通狂舔，心满意足后跑到安迷修的腿边蹭来蹭去，那人还是和死人一样毫无反应。

“……安大哥这么冷你都没发现，你到底怎么了啊？”

这差不多是中学生第一百次问了，看着沙发上愈加邋遢的人，他完全没期望听到什么结果。

“我有个问题，想问你。”

“唉？”

金站了起来，仿佛是听到哑巴开口一样。那人身上的气压看着很重，眉头紧蹙，估计又是一夜没睡。抓到他肩膀上的手非常有力，膈得他开始害怕。

安迷修盯着少年的脸，觉得自己的行为莫名其妙，但塞满脑子的声音最终让他抓住任何一个可以倾诉的对象。

“如果你生命里最重要的人变成了恶人，你会怎么样？”

“啊？”

金挠挠头发，一时完全没明白男人的意思。

“什么恶人？我不认识啊？”

“我是说。如果你最好的朋友突然成了十恶不赦的人，你会离开他，甚至……杀了他吗？” 

中学生的脸有点扭曲，可能是被吓得。金的眼球转向左边，看着地上的小狗，有点担心安迷修是不是脑袋被磕坏了，一刻的尴尬后他还是如实答了。

“当然不会了！”

“那你就对他的行为视而不见吗？”

金的脸开始憋得红了，他实在不太明白，为什么安迷修突然刁难他。他的脑海里晃过许多张人脸，然后咬了咬牙。

“我也不是这个意思啊！”

他从没想过这类问题，但真想一想就觉得非常不开心，他想到了姐姐，想到了他所有的朋友们。

“我也不知道真的发生了会怎么样，可是如果是现在。我想说，如果是我重要的家人和朋友变成那样，我更不会视而不管啊。”

他越说越是激动，而那个人的声音也变得更加严厉，仿佛就像和他对着干到底一样。

“那你准备如何？”

“当然必须由我去阻止他们，因为只有我不会在做这些事的时候伤害他们！他们一定是因为有我珍重的东西才成为了我重要的人。我不知道别人怎么样，反正我就是这样。”

中学生气的开始撅嘴了，却看到眼前的人终于释然地展露笑容，一个如此复杂的问题，却又是如此简单的答案。

所有人都无法取舍，既然如此，为何不让天秤上的两者找到它们之间该有的平衡？

安迷修站了起来，重新整理起自己的衣服，穿上鞋子，几天以来的浑浑噩噩全被清理干净。他感谢地拍了拍金的肩膀，却换来中学生有点嫌弃的耸肩，把小狗抱得紧了连着退去十几步，藏到了门后。

他苦笑一声朝窗外看去，听着天空上阵阵划过的嗡鸣，在遥远的地方那个王子正处于战火的中心吧。他知道那人不是别人，不是他的朋友，也不只是恋人。是他的家人，是作为人生的另一半，他今后责任的一部分。

责任与正义并非不可共存。

他走出门外，看着冷热的狂澜凝聚在手中，朝向天际。

如果那人错了，那就由他改正，如果不能弥补那就由他背负下去。

‘我们之间还没完呢。’

腾空之前，青年说话的样子在他眼前浮现，沙石海岸、钢筋火场、芦苇高墙都化作一个光点。他会把脚下的骑士之道走完，而那个人的人生也不容相让。

天边火光闪烁，本该在宇宙中行使的战舰在重力的牵扯下变得格外笨拙。大战在即，先前部队又在与敌方的探查队产生摩擦。雷狮看着眼前虚幻的棋盘，他已经拿下了帮他通往王城的要塞之一。再坚持一会，再坚持下去，待他大仇得报……

“殿下。”

那个愚蠢的副官再不敢擅自进来，但还是让他没有耐心对待。

“又怎么了，我不是叫帕洛斯去处理了吗？”

“请您看，有新情况。”

屏幕上的顶端出现一个光点，从标尺上看十分渺小，可能量的浓度激起了一个峰值。

一级战斗戒备。

主舰的警铃大作，那光点邻近的十几架战舰光束交织，所有的火力都往一处集中，但在一串串爆炸之后能量的峰值仍然存在。

波动的白芒来回穿梭，擦着轰炸而过，看那熟悉的光轮越来越近，王子却沉入了一种怪异的哑然中。

他出现幻觉了，一定如此。

通信设备里的人声起伏，那个副官在叫他，将军们在叫他，卡米尔也在叫他。他坐回了椅子上，正咬紧牙想屏蔽心中的幻象，主舰上却传来铁皮被撕裂的鸣响。

雷狮站起来手中凝聚出元力白色的权杖，雷鸣嘶响中一道光束从外侧割裂了舰顶，寒气随之而下。流光四溢，一刻间极致的元力将整个房间用冰墙封透，不留一个出口。

他看到了那两把交织的双剑，和第一次见面时是那么相似。

那个人男人走出了寒流的薄雾，好像也在平复自己的呼吸，他看着那双眼睛不是梦里空洞的模样，却又和以往的温柔有着不同之处。

“把面具摘了，我要与雷狮说话。”

二十六

声起声落，那人的面容愈加接近，剑光清晕如梦似幻，把他本来的思绪揉开推散。那绿色的深湖在描绘他的轮廓，本在在他想象里被镂空精神的男人，仿佛凭着那些湖水将自己再次坪满。仍是那片无暇的湖光，牵住了他身体里唯一的游莹。

“摘了。”

安迷修又说一次，却听旁边的通讯器传出嘈杂的人声，王子朝那里看了一眼，终于从片刻的失神中醒来。

“这就是你对你的王讲话的态度吗？！”

雷狮的话语冰冷，却换来安迷修嘴角一扬。眨眼间凝晶浮光，冷流将通讯器炸成冰沫。

“现在只有我们两个，不必做样子。不过说清楚也好。”

骑士迈上台阶，他越近一步心中越热一分，他不是没有顾及，没有怀疑，此次一来会不会变成永远的人偶。但看着那人样子，斗篷下开始颤抖的肩膀，便知道再无可畏惧。

“你不是我的王，现在不是，永远也不是。你是我的人，而我要对你的行为负责。如果你行为失格，接下来我会纠正你，如果你不知对错，我会教你学会。”

他一字字说着，仿佛能看见曾经灰白的芦苇，漫长的坡道，他抱着怀里的人所许下的承诺。而现在那人嘴角被混乱的情绪撕扯，一时间不能接受自己听到了什么，手中的权杖雷光终绽，如巨龙长牙朝外撕咬。

“你说，什么？纠正谁——？！你滚回来就是来给我添乱的吗！把你恶心的傲慢给我收好——！！”

“你想让我收好，大可控制我给你下跪，跪在你的脚下。是你的弟弟亲口说的。你为什么不做？”

安迷修开始笑了，他摸上龙的逆鳞，正如摸着雷狮最脆弱的脖颈一样。那些狂言，那些雷霆再也刺不透他，他被一种温暖的东西小心地包裹了，是一个人对他的真心。

“别以为我不会做！是你根本不值——！”

雷狮的声音高颤，神锤中的蓝光将房间溢满，鞭打在冰封的墙面上，白碎冰渣如沙而散。安迷修被能量吞噬，仍在迈步，剧痛仿佛变成酸酸麻麻的触感。他拥上去，抱住了雷霆的中心。

朝思暮想的怀抱，不是王子想要的吗？

就像那只在泥里呆久了的鱼，本快麻木，等水源再抚上身体时才知道是怎样的肠穿肺烂。王子痛苦地喘着，在松香的味道里一点肉搏力气也使不出来，被坚固的手臂困在了一处，越是挣扎越是拥紧。

雷霆散去后，无光的世界，乱七八糟的呼吸在那人的触摸间断断续续。两只粗糙的手掌抚过雷狮的背脊，摸着他的下颚，在他想要按住自己的面具时停了下来，那人从他的腰边摘下一物。

金属的灯筒，被细小的铁链拴着，挂在安迷修手指上。

“我不值？玩得厌了？那你留它做什么呢？”

骑士说着闭眼，仿佛还能看见那梦幻的日子里紫色的眼睛，盯着他的样子。

‘看到它，我就会想起你。’

他得到了想要的答案。

“你还爱我。”

安迷修捏住了雷狮还在抓拿他手里东西的手，听着那些鼻音的抽吸变成被他嘴唇含住的呻吟。怀里的身躯被他压进了椅子，不顾一切地挣扎着，直到那些残存的外壳支架全被他拆得碎了。

灼热的呼吸，终于被放出嘴唇，一人的脑海早空白一片，由着安迷修轻蹭他的脸颊，手指挤入了面具与皮肤的夹缝。

“不要。”

王子说着，再无气势，那人迟疑了一下，却听到了门外爆破的炸响。

红光穿破装甲的铁皮，浓烟后几百个黑漆漆的枪口瞄准而来。安迷修被人一把推开，无奈地挠了挠头发，像模像样地把手掌举起来

“我没有敌意。”

他瞄了眼雷狮，那人在整理自己的披风与领口，全然没有替他辩解的意思。

“哦~是你啊。我就说嘛，虚惊一场。是老大的圣约骑士。”

走在前面的是个拖把头，奇怪的语调安迷修还有点印象，但让他注意的还是那个少年老成的人。

卡米尔的眼睛被遮盖在帽子里，游走在王座前的两人之间，他不想让身后的部队走近，不想让这群人也闻到两人间纠缠的信息素味。

“雷狮大哥，不成规矩，他来应该先通报部队。”

“我从没说过会为你们的部队效力。”

安迷修说着换来旁边王子一声冷哼。

“卡米尔，把他带下去，下面的战役他什么也不知道。我也用不着这种废铁来帮我获胜。”

那骑士不动地方用极低的声音说起什么，引得一众士兵好奇中面面相觑。不过再怎么说，圣约骑士仍是罕见，存在的本身就是至高王权的象征，忍不住让人多看两眼。

“你不愿意动，就在此站到天亮吧。我累了，要去休息。”

安迷修跟上前去，在要抓住人手臂时被另一人挡住了。戴帽子的少年站在前面默默盯着他，而另一个手下朝他们吹起了口哨。

“你对我很有成见？”

安迷修说着已经被带到了资料室里，少年把电子投影的文件铺面了他面前的墙壁，密密麻麻的一片，对他来说如同天书。

“麻烦从18号文书开始看。”

“你是雷狮的弟弟，我希望……”

“我们的时间紧迫，没有闲暇找你来聊家常事。当然，如果你说服大哥加持你，你大可不用看这些文书。”

卡米尔按下遥控器，放大第一个投影，把重点的地理标志与作战方案，一条条罗列出来，但那人的注意力完全不在这上面。

“我只希望你能知道，不论他是什么人，我对他都是真心的。从没有轻薄的意思。”

“哦。你认识他多久，又知道他多少过去，我们不必在一个话题上浪费口舌了吧。”

卡米尔说着准备切到下一张，对面的骑士却站了起来，十分严肃地看着他。

王子的休息室不大，和他在宫殿的寝室比堪称简陋，这些日子他头一次进入这个房间。被丝绸包裹时他的腿像被缠住了，动弹不得，十几个无眠的夜晚后他终于察觉出身体的临界。

冷，累。但那人还记得，还记得他们之间的一切。

一个念头捏住他迷离前精神的游丝，泛滥的狂喜让他背脊轻颤。身边的事物变得极其不真实起来，仿佛要忘了他正在战争的中心，忘了他不容失败，不过是一介凡人还在那个木屋里等人回来。

他闭上眼睛，在黑暗里不再狂乱。周围渐渐泛出幽香，簇拥他的白蔷无声绽放。同样的纯粹，同样的真切，都是由那人的温柔孕育而生。好似摘给他的只是万花一朵，而那之后还有无数永远的承诺。

美好的妄想带他入梦，但很快被隐隐松香驱散而去。

雷狮想坐起来，双腿麻痹。他叫卡米尔，然后摸向脸上面具成像的开关，但打开之前，一人的手攥住了他的手背，然后另一只手也被捏紧了。

他挣扎着像个孩子在抵抗大人，松香的味道愈加浓厚，让他腰下瘫软一片，那个人无疑是故意的。他的身体因为变故，不能再打抑制剂，标记他的气味，几乎想把他揉按到服帖。

“你怎么可能…进来的？”

“你的弟弟，是个很讲道理的人，也很关心你。”

雷狮什么也看不见，看不见那人的眼睛，几乎无法相信他的弟弟会出卖自己，竭力控制着声音里的冷静。

“你们说了什么？”

“没什么，就是一些关于你的事。”

安迷修陈述着，那些故事还萦绕在他心上，不知名的酸涩一时打断了他最初的目的，仿佛别的事情都可以往后放了。

他把人两只手都捏在一起，终于按在了金属的面具上。他不明白为什么王子非要把面具带下去，在他用力揭开的时候，那个人的呼吸在抖，仿佛他撕开的是一块没有愈合的伤疤。

一双闭合的眼睛，上面的睫毛是潮热的，眼睑细腻极了。安迷修不由吸气，面对这个容貌就难以自己。他开始放轻动作，慢慢刮着每一丝绒毛，但很快柔痒的触感在掌心下消失了。

那人抓挠起头发，极力地平复呼吸，像是一个刚被砍掉所有爪牙的凶兽。他终于明白那最后的铁片本遮盖了通向何处的窗户，王子胸膛里被剥开的空洞，又是怎样的血肉模糊。

安迷修虽是个孤儿，却被善人用包容与期望抚养长大的，由此有美好的愿望和一颗爱意充盈的心，想把多出来的都分给世人。

那双涣散的眼睛正被情绪蹂躏，而一切的都由他而起。对他而言，是最致命的吸引，像一排手指抓住他的心脏，让他心甘情愿想奉出一切。

有什么东西在他胸腔里肆意弥漫，愈加溢满。他用力把人按在怀里，好似这样就能把自己沸腾的心血倾入到那空洞之中。

“……够了。”

那人喃喃着，终于静了下来。

没有事情可以回到过去，但又好像真的重回了云里，一刻的沉溺让王子失神，由着那人隔着衣衫抚摸起他的小腹。他明明身上的衣服完完整整，却知道自己的不堪入目都再无处遁影。

安迷修的动作很轻，像对待一个真正的伤患，用掌心把他平坦的小腹护住，一下下的触感让他的腿侧发麻。他不想去想那里有什么，更不想去想男人在想什么，只觉得疲惫的眼皮越来越沉。但在他合眼前，那人把他扶了起来，昏暗的房间里多出骑士元力的两种光辉，在掌心中环绕外溢。

交织的流光愈加浓缩，强大的力量被精致地约束起来，冰晶被暖流包裹，一次次打磨中变得流水圆滑。

最后透明的圆环正好一指宽窄，落在了骑士的手心里，幻化出琉璃光彩。

“雷狮。”

那人盯着他的眼睛，低沉缓慢地念起他的名字。  
二十七

安迷修拉起雷狮的左臂，过劳的四肢像是没骨头一样，他把上面黑皮的手套轻轻褪了下来，露出骨感分明的手指。这是一张没有劳作过的手，没碰过灌田的冷水，没碰过烧火的粗柴，却非没有触摸过人间苦难。拇指与关节间有被武器磨出的茧，和别处细腻的皮肤对比鲜明。一种怪异的矛盾，你佩服一个人的强大，但又希望他再不需要如此。

他在无名指上落吻，用嘴唇感受它的宽窄，另一手里的戒指流光浮动，如同这黑夜里唯一的星屑。

雷狮只觉得手指上的触感烫极了，一时的耳鸣让他茫然，他看着那个发光的圆环，像是看着一种从没见过的东西，一个遥远世界的入口。

“你愿意吗？”

那个男人说着，低沉的话语蕴含了难以承受的热量，片刻后把他的哑然当做了默许。溢彩的指环由冰元结晶所造，却又被一层暖流包裹，滑向他指尖的时候温水一般。

愿意什么？

王子终于动了，这该是所有人一生期盼的几个瞬间之一，而对他来说却是迟疑混乱。骑士给他带上的是种永恒的约束，让他身心发誓今后归属一人。他厌恶任何的约束，厌恶剥夺他自由的任何人，但为什么此时只觉得那物光芒摄魂？

他被这个男人驯化了吗，连那座宫殿都不可能做到的事情。

戒指终于停在雷狮无名指的底端，安迷修满足地笑了，他又拥有了家庭与最完满的未来。他把人的手贴进心口，却又见那人挣扎起来。

王子把手抽了回去，用意志支撑自己。

“你是认为，给我带上这种东西我就会被你‘纠正’？”

“……雷狮。”

“你想多了，你没资格教我任何事。你天真的傲慢才是该被我纠正的。”

他说着用另一只手脱起指环，一点点的动作仿佛是在提拉那个男人的心脏，让人一时呆滞无措。王子终于找回了点控制全局的感觉，可戒指脱到一半，他的手就被安迷修紧紧抓住了。

“安迷修，不要得寸进尺。”

“是谁纠正谁，以后可以拭目以待，但现在……”

说话的人力气越来越大，在他以为这人会用铺天盖地的大道理来说服他时，那些唇枪舌剑直接送入了他的嘴里。

丝绸的被褥里传出阵阵琐碎，他被吻得喘不过气，手还被人扣着，压制他的力量透着一人不容他反悔的心。戒指中的光晕勾勒出两人交叉的手指，信息素的味道顺润滑他的舌尖。

响声呜咽，在窒息前骑士终于饶过了他。太困了，和这个人较劲耗光他仅存的意识，合眼前脖颈脸侧全是湿软的触感。

安迷修喘着，一点点回味他渴望的肌肤，但看到王子昏睡过去又自责起来。他把人的袜子脱掉，将腰搂在怀里，听着脆弱的呼吸声起伏平缓。

漫长的好梦，他记不住内容，似乎浑浑噩噩地弥留了几天几夜。雷狮再睁眼时屋子空空荡荡，显示的时间已经过去三日，闻着松香的气息才觉那晚绝非梦境的一环。他动了几下，四肢胸膛都被柔滑的东西包着，撩开被子自己几乎一丝不挂。上身松松垮垮地套了件睡衣，其余的衣服全都整整齐齐地叠在床头，包括他的平角裤。

他走进浴室，头晕脑胀，下体没有黏润的东西，也没有被撑开过的感觉。水流从头顶淋往胸前，他看着手指上晶莹的冰戒，梦中的触感终于环绕上来。朦胧温热在身上游走，迷离里他的手是怎样拽着人的脖颈，他的脚又是怎样缠着人的腿，看着眼前模糊的面容胀得红了，一次次在他耳边说，现在不行。

‘还太小了，会伤到的。’

不快。

极其的不快。

“雷狮大哥。”

通讯器的响声打断了他复杂的恼怒，少年的声音里带着些许反常的焦虑。等到他走到剑桥时那个男人也在，穿着碳素白甲整个人都宽了一圈，十分碍眼。卡米尔明显在和骑士讲话，这两个人什么时候开始背着他做事了。

“他怎么还呆在这？”

“大哥，有变故。”

他接过卡米尔手里的机密文件时安迷修在看他的手指，引得他发笑，看来带手套是对的。文书极短，很快把他的浅笑扯得狰狞。

“哼。这个时候背叛我？很会找时机啊，云霭星。”

外星的盟友与雷王星的贵族不同，并不在意谁是雷王星正统的继承人，有时候多一些利益好处就能颠覆他们的立场。这附近的星域里殖民小行星众多，但军事力量可以和雷王星匹敌的屈指可数。原本云霭星站在他这边，会在最晚的时刻抵达大气层，战神阿瑞斯的长矛无疑是落在他的手里，是他从星外彻底包围太子的势力。可现在如果被太子所用，就变成了他被包抄，前面大军压境，后面又被封住了往星外的退路。

“应该准备撤退吗？”

“王城就在眼前。一味求稳会死得更快。”

卡米尔给他罗列出几个方案，明显这一个是他们两个人都不看好的。逃跑也是腹背受敌，一旦真正进入劣势会有更多的盟友背叛他，他现在手下的战舰众多不可能像以往那样轻松摆脱追击。

“直接让他来做的话。”

年幼的军师压低声音朝安迷修瞥了一眼，示意王子换个地方说话。

“你试过了？觉得好使吗？”

卡米尔能听出他兄长口吻里对某一人的讥笑，回想起这两天的事情。在他看来，安迷修太黑白分明，习惯用善恶划分世界，好在并非不能被煽动，他给他看了诸多太子暴政无德的证据，不久便说服人保驾护航。任何圣约骑士都不能被称为废铁，但此人确实是一把难用的剑，太仁慈了，在战场上几乎是个累赘。

“但若大哥给他加持的话，我们可以……”

“卡米尔，我说过上次是最后一次谈论这个话题。”

“那我们……”

“还按原计划继续。如今两边积攒的力量不分仲伯，那边的圣约骑士也是个伪货，只要让我步入王城，就是我的胜利。”

他说着那个骑士不满地凑了过来，呆毛都在往前探，不知道被听去多少。指挥室投影出虚拟的地形，中央的王城立如灯塔，无疑王子把胜算都都赌在了血脉与天罚上，但他的弟弟不觉得这种事情可以一赌。

在王子出去时少年朝向那个骑士，重复起之前说过的事。

“不要忘记我们的约定，如果他死了你也会失去一切吧？与之相比，失去一些记忆又算得了什么？”

话语萦绕在安迷修的耳际，让他眉头紧促，他不得不承认这对兄弟都非常聪明，虽然聪明的方向不同。无疑有人把他的原则问题扭转成了一种无关信念的取舍，但他并不是完全的笨蛋。

乌云密布，电闪雷鸣在天空与大地间连出一条条刺眼的曲线，愈多的舰队朝此聚集，成千上万，如众鲸游云。远处的王城通天，塔尖散发出的极光是元力的屏障。他曾听说群星的王族会把历代人王的残骸封印在地下，神佑城池，唯一能串透屏障的只有下一代的人王。

他从那个冷静的少年的身上看出了忐忑，这就足以让他忐忑，有些东西他确实要守护到最后。

“……”

安迷修在剑桥看得入神，再抬头时对上了一双不悦的眼睛。

“脱了。你没资格穿这身衣服。”

那人直接伸手拉扯起他身上的白甲，骑士莫名之余脸上火烧火燎，且不说剑桥上有别的士兵巡卫，不远处的副官眼珠子都要掉出来了。

“雷狮……别这样，影响不好。”

他挣扎起来，忙乱中一把扣住了人的腰眼，换来极轻的啊声，酥麻一片。

“影响不好，那你就算影响好了？”

“不是，我…”

他的脸红透了，但一点也不想放手，他在人咬牙切齿间在那双眼睛里捕捉出了别的情绪。

“你不想让我出战？”

“……”

“我知道，你不会伤害我。实在万不得已，我也希望你能知道，被加持会是我的意愿，不是你逼我的....”

“闭嘴，不准你再与我弟弟讲话。”

骑士笑了笑，心里却是暖的，他想把人再拉近点却见整个战舰瞬间被红色染透。

警铃大作，没有人来得及反应，远处的灯塔极光一绽，光锥如圣裁神茅将天地割出一线。顿时全域震荡，莅临的光压将西边几十余战舰瞬间熔成灰烬。

安迷修看不清白芒中的世界，他脑海里最后呈现的是刚刚怀里的人脸，下一刻他已经破窗而出，见极光再闪。

光枪神掷，压强如山峦倾来，本该将王子的主舰化作尘埃的白色突然像水柱一般四窜爆出，耀眼而离散的能量正抵着刺一般的长剑。滚滚炙纹在凝晶的薄面上溅射开来，从远看去对峙的力量如同伊甸光花夜中绝绽。  
二十八

骑士的背影挡在舰前，交叉的双剑刺入光屏，劈开瀑布般将白昼分成两半。那灯塔光锥终于停息，正在重新凝聚能量，天上厚重的乌云被对冲的余波撕成朵朵云牙，而那之上并非空荡的黑夜。数不尽的空中要塞落如星陨，在灯塔的号角下，用核电流弹对敌人献礼。

弹火如雨，安迷修耳际的通讯设备传来嘈杂的声音，他依稀觉得是雷狮，但难以捕捉出完整的句子。他没有闲暇听人指挥，塔尖能量又起，压强翁声随光而至，每化解一次他的手臂都在狂颤，不知道是历代人王的神力先绝，还是他身上的祝福先尽。

身后的舰群变换阵型缓慢推进，两边无人驾驶的轰炸机如绵密的蜂群。他手中流焱还在与光压较力，热汗之后却忽然被另一种力量砸向地面。

下落的风压挤压耳膜，安迷修在泥土里滑出千尺，直到腿部的白甲被沙石卡住才得以停顿。他在扬尘里咳嗽着向刚刚千米外的高空看去，战舰之间多出一轮红月，身边环绕的龙群像恶魔巨大的羽翼。

“怎么了师弟？你的人王好弟弟，这会回懂得怜爱你了？”

惑说着抑制不住笑意，他以为经过上次三王子会立即控制他师弟一夜摧城，他逗留下来不过是想在逃跑前看一眼这个烦人的同门被命运玩坏的样子。如今虽不如他预期，但想起上次他捉拿王子时两人缠绵诀别的样子，好像又找到可以愚弄的乐趣。

“你以前不是和师父保证过绝对不为人王效力吗？还是说你长大了不过是一个狗一样的Alpha，为了点私情肉欲就抛弃信仰了？！”

武士的嘲讽刺耳，但安迷修却没了以往那种疯狂的怒意，他见识过了自己执念与复仇的双刃剑，见识过了那些温柔村民因为仇恨而蜕化成的样子，而他心中的骑士之道并非为了仇恨而生。再看到这个人，他只觉得可悲可叹。

“你还是和从前一样，喜欢用自己的逻辑替别人思考。既然来了，你不如告诉我，你句句不离师父，为什么还能对他下杀手？！”

武士看着漂移的光刺窜来，双剑碾上他的红刃，虽是不俗却比人王加持下的圣约骑士差了太多。那个是神，他此时的师弟不过和他一样是半个凡人，而他绝不会输给另一个凡人。

“呵呵。师不必比徒贤，他限制我，然后我超越了他，仅此而已。青出于蓝而胜于蓝，你难道不觉得是一种美事吗？”

“你就是为了这种无聊的理由吗——！”

“我无聊？我为了追求力量超越自我成为圣约骑士，你为了保全自己的私情成为圣约骑士，我们两个有谁比谁更高尚了？”

“这么多年过去……你说的话永远离不开‘我、自己’。所有事情在你眼里是不是都只有人的自我和自私？连养育你的恩师都是给你成长中的杀戮服务——！这样的你是赢不了我的——！”

他一直承认他的师兄是天赋极佳的战士，却一直活在以自己为世界中心的假想里。感受不到别人的痛苦，看不到别人的付出，只会让人变得更加残忍，无止境地为自己而活拥抱名为强大的恶。如此永远都不会知道为他人奉献，那种救赎彼此的力量。

“哼，没想到啊，师弟隔日不见就学得这么伶牙俐齿了。是你的好王子教你的吗？可不能再把你教坏了！”

那头盔下的笑容终于消失了，化作冰冷的杀意，在他眼前的再不是在师父膝下那条摇着尾巴的小狗，不过也是他前进道路上的一块顽石。

刀锋剑芒相冲，震声响彻天际，四散的余波把周围的舰队掀飞，在万米外的大地上化作红云。

主舰内甲板剧烈震荡，坐在帅位上的王子一直在被空中两个骑士分神。敌我战舰上万，让一人指挥如控制整个深海的鱼群。他虽然从小就被训练三维战棋，但实战之中所有的变化都超过音速，数据之庞大让人脑不能直接处理。被AI简化过的作战方案仍有近千，他一眼扫到底又多出百余条。

“B12和Z301西南仰角130°，让他们包抄进来——”

几个将军的投影把雷狮围着，他脑子中的计算要溢出来了，可最后抓住他眼球的还是正北方交织的两个光点。卡米尔在另一端已经忙的不可开交，听不到他对副官的指示。

“准备火力支援。”

三公里内的舰群还有支援的余力，不久成百的光束朝红点聚集，但对圣约骑士而言这些好像雨滴一潵，那光点规避间龙群朝舰队突进，又被安迷修追逐，红莲一片。

同门命运的对决难分胜负，从极夜到天明，直到兵临城下。

武士身边的千百巨龙在炎流冰风中嘶嚎刺耳，化作片片灰尘撒向白甲骑士。死斗一夜，更年轻的那方终显颓势，守在主舰前下下喘着，身上的盔甲被龙爪光波摧出裂痕。

“师弟，是谁说我赢不了你的？”

上位者的身上一样狼狈不堪，头盔碎去一半，但对更强的执念在煽动他更多施暴欲。他感受身后能量骤起，空中强闪，然后看着王城决堤的光压碾过他师弟的身体。

几十次了，还是上百次了。他顺着极光的方向将红刀化成出百米长的元力巨刃，全力劈落，将还在与光锥较力的人一斩刺穿。那人大吼，撕心裂肺，骑士的脸上胳膊上全是血渍。

“雷狮！”

他的师弟在对通信器大叫，但他很快猜出了那名字背后的意思。

“我会给你被加持的机会吗？你的王子都自顾不暇了！”

灯塔光辉再绽，王城近在咫尺，愈近能量愈盛，十字闪烁中如同千万陨石压境而来。那白色的骑士顾不得自己元力屏障将尽，发疯一样抵在主舰前，炽芒仿佛要把身体完全溶化。

安迷修被弹到侧边的巡航舰上，体内有什么刚被一同斩来刀锋搅断了，还在勉强站立。

“雷狮，不要怕……我会没事的。”

他的声音此时是对另一人的凌迟，指挥激战至今，骑士所有呼吸声对王子都是一刀一刀的折磨。他的牙齿在颤，看着人的鲜血流淌向自己的心里。

他怕什么？接下来是看到人死去还是自己又收束不住，夺走人最重要的东西？

那王城就在眼前，王子甚至可以看到清晰的轮廓，再坚持一刻就是他的胜利，但太晚了，他下决心太晚了。在心中的咒文停下时，光轮里血色弥漫，白色的骑士被赤红的长刃透穿了胸膛，却无一丝悲鸣，像个完美的机器，浮于空中。

手中交叠的圣剑，照彻城池，环形的风息如核能爆炸的波纹，将阻挡在王城前的一切席卷而去。飓风压向王城屏障，可没有一个圣约骑士可以打穿自己侍奉的王族血缘。

狂澜中的光辉终化碎片，如雪而下，仿佛掩盖了万物的杂音。

在那光屑之后的是一段没有画面的记忆，只有手指上一个人被咬破的嘴唇和发丝湿润的触感。带着苦涩悔恨，又是无限狂喜，一人一生仅有一次，无法释怀的初恋。

加持的结束就是生命的终结，主舰的舰底抵上了王城的顶端，刚刚临世的神剑又化作凡人，如同断了线的风筝朝千米下的地面坠去。

安迷修忘了他还要说什么，仿佛周围的事物都开始发光透明，他看到有人的雷霆追来，要接住他。他看着那愈近的容貌，满足地笑了。

雷霆仿佛机械的手臂，架着王子跳入了屏障，没有丝毫阻力，城池的神力终于找到了它们新的主人，灯塔光辉全被吸尽。历代雷王星人王的骨髓被埋在城下，如今全部成为了雷狮力量的加持，再加上身体里二重机缘，他此刻就是这个堡垒中唯一的神，枪林弹雨全被包裹他的雷鸣化作灰烬。

他曾想过要去看太子那张扭曲的脸，把他施加在自己身上的屈辱加倍奉还，还曾想要把出卖他的人都撕成肉泥，把那个终于老死的父王挫骨扬灰，可现在他什么也想不到了。只能看着怀里的人，胸膛和嘴里源源红色，与他手心里怎么也按不住的滚烫液体，从长剑的缝隙中无限溢出。

男人的眼睛还在他，静止地映着他的轮廓，就像那个被踩入泥里的小女孩一样，再无动静。

血热，肺热，眼睛里与胸腔里难以忍受的灼热，他在大叫，却听不清自己在叫什么。

人王的嘶吼再次点亮了城池，束缚他一生的宫殿成为了他此时凌驾众生的剑与甲胄，一刻间他的军队被屏障包裹，整个堡垒溢出刺眼的蓝色，数不尽的雷龙如同支撑天地的巨大光柱，从地表撕咬向无垠宇宙。

蓝色的星边溢出拉长的白芒，而他的敌人都要给他怀里的男人殉葬。

白夜白昼，新王的光辉盖过初升恒星，仿佛又回到了神话里所传颂的雷王之都——钢铁与长明之国。

二十九

先王亡矣，我王永世。

一个暴君之后，又是下一个暴君。钢筋圣殿，千条支柱，如异教的神池昏暗冰冷，匍匐在殿前的贵族俘虏看着他们新的人王，忐忑发抖。

那狮王身上全是血红，从胸前的秘银铠甲一直淌到铁靴，随着他一下下的步伐点到地上。这本该是一个俊逸张狂的王子，如今却是静得让人战栗。

按雷王星的历来的规律新王登基后绝非大赦，而是一场自上而下的血洗，他们择错了主，自知活不过今晚。年轻人坐上黑铁的王座，仿佛终于看清了眼前卑躬屈膝的尘埃们，呆滞的面容终见狰狞。

“我说了，要全城最优秀的治愈师，不是这些乌合之众！”

他的声音在宫中回响，睁眼闭眼全是血色，那个男人就躺在他身后的寝宫里，已是死了但他不信，还被王城内治愈师的元力包裹着。

再抬头时空空荡荡，偌大的空间如同虚无的绝望。卡米尔是最后进来的，带着一个两鬓斑白，身着长袍的老妇，是王城教堂的圣徒。

“陛下。请节哀吧。”

“我不想听废话，说，怎么活。”

老妇叹气，她见过上一个太子，虽是昏庸却还是神智清醒的，如今面前的青年仿佛完全沉浸在苦难与癫狂之中。

她检查过那个圣约骑士，前后的肋骨没有一块还是完整的，肺腔心脏都被穿透了。新王大可让全城的治愈师给他续命，但也只是让一个尸体的器官愈合，不会腐烂罢了。

“陛下，再强的元力也是元力，不是神力，无法起死回生。”

“他还没死。你既然是最优秀的治愈者，下一句我要听到满意的答案。”

“……”

“雷狮大哥。”

卡米尔看着老妇额前的冷汗先出了声，不是因为他为老者担忧，而是他怕此人说出什么出格的话。

“想要救活您的骑士，方法并非没有。”

“等一下……”

“让她继续。”

“人王骑士，契约完成后互相便能牵引灵魂。我们没有神力，可陛下您有。”

人王的双眼开始闪烁，换来年幼的亲王坐立不安。

“若您愿意做下面的事，我想会有转机，不过代价太大，如果施行我怕您会……”

老妇陆陆续续说着，小心翼翼的话语开始化作嗡鸣，他的弟弟追着他在叫，让他命副官拦下。他走在宫殿的长廊中，如同从泥里盲目地追寻着什么。

所有有常的事物，必有生灭。让你快乐一时的东西亦会给你同等极致的痛苦，最终梦幻泡影，都要失去。

天意如此。是他该放手了。

可想起那老妇最后的话语，他只会干涩地低笑，他从来就不可能学会放手。一刻是他的就永远是他的，只要他愿意付出一切，圣约就会牵那人的灵魂回到他的身边。

那是属于他的灵魂，绝不能在下一个轮回里归属别人。

他步入了安迷修所在的房间，如同进入了那人记忆里被光辉溢满的花房。白色的床单上无声地躺着一人，尸体的伤势被治愈过了，好像只是安然熟睡一样。

侍从与医者陆续出去，把新王留在绝望尽头处近似疯狂的希望里。

戒指的光环慢慢瓦解，表面的温热散去后，冰晶绽出裂痕，那人还弥留在附近的灵魂仿佛满足于与他的最后一面，就要就此远去了。

他笑中又开始呜咽，一生至今从未如此狼狈过，但攥住从指尖滑落的半块冰环时，他没有丝毫犹豫。

致纯的元力根基从他腹腔凝聚，似乎因为有另一个生命存在而愈加庞大，温暖极了，一刻间无形的能量占满房间。

他低头吻住了安迷修发凉的嘴唇，直到它再有温度，直到微弱的鼻息再轻起伏。

元力的根基也是生命的根基，他把他生命的源泉分给了骑士。如此做法不过以命换命，之后他还会活多久，五年？十载？这些都不重要了。

一旦有机会强烈地爱过，人就将不顾一切，毕生追逐那种光芒，那种热量。*

  
人死后会浮向天际，安迷修本以为会是这样，但他站在一个极长的上坡上，走了很久。在那个坡道上，他和雷狮并非是不相识的，但彼此都是人生的过客，从没有相爱过。

他看着青年熟悉的背影消失在远处的迷雾里，没有悲伤，却是无比空荡，把他灵魂的一角永远带走了。从这上坡上再走下去，又会是新的一场负重而行的人生，或是关乎信仰，或是关乎正义。

他知道在病房里是最后一次了，只看最后一眼一定会满足吧，但无论多少次，都希望这次不是最后。在这坡道之后，还希望再能相遇，不论下一次是不是受人祝福，他只奢想那时的灵魂还能把曾经的痛苦与狂喜再记忆下去。

周围的浓雾愈加厚重，他艰难地往前迈着，在他以为就要攀上坡顶的时候，一种不容违背的力量拽住他印有圣痕的肩膀，将他拖入无尽下坠的黑暗之中。

落地时安迷修睁开了眼睛，呼吸急促，看着头顶床架上奢华的穹盖与滑下的绸缎，迷茫地动了两下。身侧是温热的，支撑他自己的手臂完全没有力气，滑腻之中他栽到了一人颈侧。睫毛，鼻尖，带有甜味的嘴唇近在咫尺。

哑然，眩晕。

是天国吧。是他好事做的太多了？

他的身体好像生锈的机器，每个动作都极其缓慢，触感像隔了一层布，每一下抚摸都觉得远远不够。那个人在他的动作里发出低吟，均匀的起伏声占满了他的耳廓，然后那片睫毛动了，一双朦胧的眼睛从呆滞，到惊讶，再到无法言喻的炙热。

后面的事情他要记不清了，只知道自己热切地吻着，好像一辈子都不愿结束。手下的身体来回辗转，指尖抓入他的后背，唇齿咬合，要把他吃入腹中一般。

喘息，纠缠。等他把人的衣服脱到干净，拜服于男性紧致光滑的裸体，才看到原本平坦的小腹微微隆起。那人的眼睛迷离急切，双腿轻擦过被褥，似乎有些不懂他还在等什么，雷狮耳侧黑色的头发比安迷修记忆里长了些许，身形也比以前瘦了。

骑士喉结吞咽，又觉眩晕。

“我到底睡了多久？”

“无关紧要。”

“……让你久等了。”

那人哼了一声，又被他吻到了嘴里，全是丰韵的甜味。他轻轻摸过青年的小腹，手指却被紧紧捏住，往别处拽去。诺大的被单滑向寝宫的地面，远处落地窗帘外的晨曦在空气中透出一缕光线。

缠咬被敲门声打断了，安迷修躺回榻上，粗喘不停，有些忙乱地拉扯床单，却有些庆幸。还需要复健的身体热度迟迟不退，不是他不能去把门锁上，是他不准许自己继续。

雷狮面露不悦，随便拎起一件浴袍站了起来，好像完全不在意在进来的几个侍女面前袒胸露背。

安迷修用被子把自己盖住，看得晕晕乎乎的，完全没觉得王族洗漱着衣讲究到缓慢。属于他的人长得好看，张扬的气质里带着精致的冷冽，旁边给人穿戴正装的女孩们也很可爱，如万花簇拥一般。

他好像看得太入迷了，让不经意抬眼的侍女惊红了脸。一双美目悄悄在人王与骑士之间游走，闻着周围暧昧纠缠的两种信息素味，两个俊美的男性在一起总会让人想入非非。

然而这样的举止一人完全会错了意，刚才的不快直接扯出了燥怒。

“都出去。”

一众女孩像被严词吓到的小鸟，强忍着颤抖退出门外，安迷修还没看出些头绪，就被他的好王子从床上使劲往下拽。

他挠了挠头发，瞄了眼自己全裸的下半身，想着难不成要从雷狮身上繁琐的衣服里扒一件穿上？

那人朝他眯起眼睛，嘴角咧出恶意。

“还愣着干什么，你又不是没做过，先系靴子。”

三十

套到一半的过膝长靴是骑士没见过的样式，像是太长太重了靴顶侧面的绑带有个钩子，要一直挂进衬衫外的肩带边。他看着那双紫色眼睛里的狡猾，总觉得哪里被一双小爪子轻挠得颤了，哪有欺负人还欺负得如此理直气壮的。

新王迟迟没等来人给他蹲下，在他开始不耐烦地用脚去踩安迷修的小腿时一只手伸进了他的腿根，往前用力提拉着，把他的体重都拽到怀里。

“喂？！”

雷狮换来了两声唔嗯，下颚被干燥的软物贴上了，发暖的手隔着布料抚过他大腿敏感的内侧，指尖压起酥痒，按进后面的缝隙里。

“能…借我两件吗？”

安迷修的低音里带着试探，动作却一点没有放缓，抱住人的腿往床上带。臀缝随着挣扎夹住了他的手，紧绷的热感隔靴搔痒，青年的腰开始颤了，一阵摩挲声后，他的信息素味把那些高傲与不羁的外表，扯到凌乱裸露。

他有好久没有做了，一旦日夜尝过了那里面粘腻缠合的滋味，任何Alpha都再不可能满足于懵懂的遐想。积满的欲望像被撕开了口子，往前溢着，随时随地地催促他抬腰，掰开人的双腿，把里面想他想到吐液的小嘴磨玩到求饶。

湿淋淋的记忆从他的小腹往下添，在欲火最炙热的地方停下含笑吹息。床榻上是这星球至高无上的王，但对他来说却是合法的爱人，是可以让他用来享受性欲的Omega。

“弄什么，你…又不敢……”

安迷修品着声音里不满的味道，有点想点头。他是不敢，但只亲两下，没事的吧？

他用手把人王厚重的衣服往上推去，露出胸口两个脆弱的红点，心里对那些认真给人着装的女孩们很是抱歉，低头含住了那软嫩的甜味。

“啊。”

他压住的人瞬间变成了一条砧板上的大鱼，挺身不得，分在两侧的腿胡乱蹬动,皮革金属相接的靴底踹在床栏之下。口中的滋味来回弹动，甜腻极了，Alpha叼住了人的魂魄往外吸着，牙齿磨合间扯出人上扬的吟叫。

Omega的手指使劲拉扯他的头发，腰胯却随着深处的记忆敏感迎合，颤抖的人仿佛也发现了这点，羞怒之间全身滚热。全是他的错，那人骂着，他不可置否，想再好好负责一次也要再等半载了。

等到折腾够了，人王的脸颊红到透血，还想捏住他的喉咙再骂的时候从门外传来刻意的咳嗽声。

“陛下，早会，要到了。”

雷狮看着会室里周围老臣的投影，虽算是他的羽翼但贵族的忠诚是有代价的，各怀鬼胎又道貌岸然地对他念起经来。青年不耐烦地把手里的钢笔给掰出墨水，都忘了这些日子是怎么忍的，比安迷修念儿童读物还要无聊。他是需要把他剩下的政敌都摆平，而现在他是这个束缚他星球的人王了，一旦他出去，想要他命的只会更多。

权利和强大的诉求一样，都是熏陶人野心的毒药，越是站在高处越有凌驾众生的自由，但又是极其不自由的，会被权利本身的枷锁困在一个地方。

他没多少时间去烦恼别的，包括他下腹里这个奇怪的东西，和自己被扭得不成样子的性向。必须快点把事情做完，先把要杀他的人杀光，然后带着他生命里重要的人们去他想去的地方。原本沉闷的宫殿仿佛密封的瓶子被打碎了瓶顶，他可以透过浮夸的穹顶看到薄云后无尽天空，只要有一个幻想，再短暂的未来都会是可期的。

那个男人可能是傻了，自从跟他进来视线就和钩子一样挂在他身上，直到被一众老臣用眼刀刮到脸红才略显委屈地找个角落的沙发坐下，手里种蘑菇一样在玩他的三维棋盘。

“怎么样，下一盘？”

“我不会啊。”

投影们消失后角落里的人终于来了精神，和拨云见日的向日葵一样好笑。

“你可以学。”

安迷修挠了挠头发算是答应，他穿着一身白衣黑领的军队盛装，身上有各种金银琐碎的配饰，腰间还挂有镶钻的细长军刀，多半是准将待遇。

这头衔给的也太高了吧，雷狮不屑一啧，不知道是谁想在这男人身上下功夫来讨好自己了。

“唉？”

他挪动浮空的棋子又吃了一个相，这已经是第五盘了，安迷修细微的表情变化还是那么精彩，让他一下下品着，享受极了。他不能说这个人笨，规则学得很快，进攻的方式也非常利落，但实在毫无心计，白纸一样比他大哥下得还烂。这要是他的敌人会在他手心里死上多少次？

“你为何总护你的马？不是已经教给你规则了吗，它才是你的王。”

“但马还是我的马啊！”

也不知道为什么，有些时候安迷修固执得不行。

“那好，这回你的王也没了，你的马留下还有什么用。”

雷狮把带有白冠的棋子也吃走了，白方几乎被杀得片甲不留，他看着沙发里的骑士无奈地嗯了一声，然后伸手将白色的马贴在了黑方的王身边。

两个棋子挨在一起，仿佛就是两个人在相互依偎。

他抬起头来对上了一双明亮的眼睛，越来越近，直到那碧绿里只有自己的轮廓。

无比幸福，一生至今都没有如此幸福过，而幸福又总是过的太快。直到有一天安迷修有终于再见到了雷狮的弟弟，看着少年眼神里难以掩饰的伤感时，他的直觉让不安在黑夜里疯长起来。

难以入睡，而他旁边的人也是一样。

雷狮的眼睛很沉，但不想合上，一个月漫长的等待，希望落空的煎熬，如今看来都是值得的。他按住男人的肩膀，想让人的神智再多陪他片刻。

他看向落地窗外的夜空，每一颗星星都能在这个人口中变成新鲜的故事，都会是一场激动的冒险。

安迷修捕捉着他眼睛里的情绪，仿佛猜透了里面意思。

“等以后，我带你出去玩吧。”

他小声说着，用手抚过雷狮的背脊，却觉得手心里的身体开始莫名发颤。

“我不要以后。”

人的声音低哑，一种包含在深处的苦涩仿佛是骑士自己的错想。

“我就要现在。你现在就带我去吧。”

“现在？”

“是，只要，现在。”

安迷修有些无奈，他去抓旁边的衣服，又见人没有动作，静止在被褥之中。沉寂的黑暗里那些泛光的幸福，好似光阴的泡沫，不需要触碰，自己就会消逝而去。

不安在梦境中无限扩大，他的提问回到了一个原点。他记得胸腔被长刃穿透，心脏都被搅碎了，肉体被切割成两半的剧痛几乎瓦解了他的精神，是真真正正地发生过，为何他还活到了现在？

再醒的时候一身汗水，空荡荡的大床，身边一个人也没有。安迷修吓得呆滞，不明白为什么自己要如此害怕。他不顾一切地跑过门外的长廊，走过无尽的旋梯，仍找不到人，仿佛整个宫殿都是妖魔的胃部，随时都会把雷狮吞噬殆尽。

他大喘着终于在王城内高塔的旋梯边见到了让他安心的人脸。那人反常地高兴，明明没有喝酒却像醉了，松弛而沉溺的视线沐浴过来。

“你又乱跑什么？快过来，我要送你个东西。”

雷狮笑着拽住他的手，走过灯塔边层层白色的阶梯，直到高空的平台。

“等一下，你一大早去哪了，我有事情想……”

他想追问，而看到眼前的一切时只剩哑然。玻璃的房屋，绝美的庭院，无比陌生的快乐，是谁用心力呵护过又不复存在的世界。

安迷修无法自制地往前迈步，透亮的玻璃间没有支架，水晶般盛起高空溢满的阳光。他进入那个花房，呼吸起纯净的芬芳，清洁的朝雾。

一排排的植物他从没见过，放着标签，刻着字迹，都是人的爱意流入他的胸膛。

他太激动，把人紧紧抱住再说不出话来。雷狮被他勒得喘不过气，却老实极了，薄弱的呼吸吹着他的脖颈，让他又回到没有边际的幸福里，看不见那双紫色眼睛更多的闪动。

年轻的人王在笑，却笑的是自己愚蠢过头，极度的快乐可能又是一场美梦。以命相换，什么也不能解决，他死后一样会失去所有。但又如何呢？不论重来多少次，都无后悔。

他不需要永远，只需要稍微延长此时的一刻就足够了。

那个男人把他抱在长椅上，实在抱得太久，湿润的气息包裹过来，身边枝叶上的露水如凝光的宝石，抖动中有一滴滑到他的脸上。

遥远的云层动得极缓，屋顶的风声都在此化作空灵，那被他带走记忆成为了此刻两人共同的圣堂。

“你太好了，想让我怎么回礼才好？”

男人的声音又低又肉麻，但他的嘲笑被卡成喘息。

“……你给我建个花园吧。”

“花园？什么样的花园？”

安迷修擦擦鼻尖，他自觉不会种花，却是无比地跃跃欲试。他随着人的视线落到一个放在正中央的花盆里，里面粉色的花蕾，脆弱精致，含苞待放。

“就种那个。”

耳际的声音悄悄话一般，让他的力度轻柔下来。

“为什么是那盆？感觉和你的喜好不像啊。”

雷狮直直看着他，一次次地回想记忆里的声音，那种热切，那种渴望。

粉色蔷薇。

爱的誓言。

若我许诺至死不渝，你可愿爱我今生不悔？

人王最后闭上了眼睛，干涩地笑过后，唇齿张动。

“因为，我愿意。”

他抓住了记忆里粗糙的手，也抓住了眼前男人的手，被人再不放开了。

一句承诺，是真正的永恒。

心像中的花庭终漫入现实，无数声音里钟声回荡，一直往向洁白的殿堂。

END

番外1  
Interlude  
01  
被褥的味道很干净，让空气里的甜味成为唯一牵引嗅觉的游丝，安迷修眯开眼睛，从一个美梦进入下一个美梦。他四肢探过柔滑的丝绸，抱住了他日夜所想的火炉，窗外的寒冬在手下的身体里溶成暖流，他把鼻尖埋进人的发丝，沙沙痒痒。

他的雷狮，他的另一半。

嘴角上的傻笑要憋不住了，明明清晨的困倦未去，胸膛里的热意却往下涌。唇上的柔软勾住他，落在尚还熟睡人的后颈上，甜味的根源咫尺可触。

略潮的皮肤，紧绷的颈侧，他实在没法想象散发出如此着魔的味道的人曾经是个Alpha。他还记得站在铁座下孤高的王子，空气中血锈的味道，但他再也不是那个只会睁眼看着的青涩青年了。

手下身躯隔着睡衣，蕴含力量的肌理浮有滑腻，扣子被他扭开，一只手伸进欲求的开口，布料声中，很快将人的轻吟压出唇面。他动作着心想是该对自己的“贞洁”道歉，敌未动他已经想先拔剑了。

“干什么……”

刚醒的人满是不快，胸肌被人一手拢起，近来本就莫名发涨，再被粗糙的茧来回捏弄，尽是恼怒。他挣扎两下，腰胯蹭动，贴上了什么又硬又热。

“别…动了。”

那人断断续续的声音在他耳边吹出湿热，但他一点也不信晨勃的Alpha，挪动之间越擦越硬，下一刻睡裤直接被扯向膝盖。

“你是不是…易感期要到…了。”

身后骑士唔嗯着，松香弥漫，将不能入鞘的滚热戳入双丘的暗缝里，不由捏住他的臀瓣，轻轻戳弄。

“抱歉，就…一小会。”

每次都说是一小会。

寝宫里的供暖热得燥人，薄绸皱褶起伏，渐渐露出叠合的躯体。浓稠香味如同凝固的热油，从雷狮的背脊淋入泛湿的暗沟，本足以让任何未在孕期的Omega意乱情迷。

身后粗喘愈重，烙铁胡乱戳过腿跟，再从软缝抵住尾椎，顶端在入口边打转，就和不舍含住他腺体的舌尖一样，在周围的皮肤上留下一串湿淋淋的痕迹。他还记得这玩意把他深处撑开痉挛的滋味，在那两周之后就再也没有尝过。

Omega张唇干渴，像在吮咬记忆里短暂的欢愉，绕在他身前的手毫无诚意地挤压起半软前端，然后抚住开始发圆的小腹，重重顶动。

器具的淫型嵌在臀缝里，滚圆的顶部像是被蒸热的两栖动物，来回钻弄，下面的囊袋贴过穴口，在溢出的甜液中发出咕声。等到人终于射过，雷狮的头发前颈都湿透了，难耐地喘着，黏答答的下体一片欲液，白色的稠物在双腿擦动间牵出线来。

“嗯……”

一次的泄欲并没有让骑士舒服，被他翻身过来的Omega成了他信息素的俘虏，本该清晰的双瞳迷离起来，双颊绯红。那人后腰靠着枕垫，弓起的前胸激烈起伏，双腿外敞如欲火撩开的衣帐，一览无余。水光白浊后诱人的小口，微微颤着，期盼他的玩意进一步的蹂躏。

“给…我。”

那人叫出声，原本有力的小腿半酸半软，脚掌抬动贴在他刚发泄过的欲望上。

“……雷狮。”

脚底踩按那物，又挤又热，他回过神的时候，已经拉起人的脚踝，将一指的关节送入湿润的软处。

“啊。”

欢愉又痛苦，下面久未进食的小嘴夹得极紧，和当初吃食他精液的时候一样缠人。被他玩弄的人红唇张动，脖颈高扬，光是这一点刺激就足以让吟声溢满整个床帐。

陷在粘膜里的中指蠕虫一样，肉干蜷曲再伸直爬弄，痒意如触须钻入更深的狭缝，关节剑茧每一个细微的动作都激得人双腿轻颤，腰肢抬动。青年呜咽，拉住人的手再往里按，水声之中细痒蚀骨，他看着满脸涨红的安迷修，俯下身子亲向他的额头，却迟迟没有等来勃大的炙物把他真正穿透。

半个小时后圣约骑士坐在王城医疗所的一个单间里，洗过的头发还没吹干，略有尴尬地和面前的医生大眼瞪小眼。

“您是说需要更强效的抑制剂？”

“是的。”

“我们之前给您的已经是非处方药物里最强效的了，大部分抑制剂的持续效果是24小时，您在早晨的反应属于正常范围。”

“可我以前不是这样。我不会每天早上...都有反应。”

安迷修说着发燥，对面的人一脸麻木，和看人体标本一样观察他。

“以前是什么时候，您能描述具体一点吗？”

“就是…还没有。”

“没有过性生活的时候？”

医生往平板上输入几个字，让他觉得自己从一个人夫瞬间变成无知的中学生。

“这也属于正常反应，甚至在没有信息素的情况下，发育健全的Alpha因为荷尔蒙和感官刺激也会晨勃的。”

“我能理解，但我想解决问题，真的没有更强效的了吗？”

“如果您想考虑化学阉割的话。”

“……”

“开个玩笑，再过一阵子您大可不用过虑。”

扑克脸的人点开屏幕上的文件，上面居然是雷狮的体检数据。

“等进入第16周，普遍Omega会需求Alpha的信息素来巩固孕程，到时候您对陛下有什么想法，对他实施即可，他应该也会很需要。”

医生不紧不慢地说完，沙发里的人头低得脖颈都弯，恨不得把整张脸藏在头发的阴影里。

不得不承认，他这回真的把雷狮惹毛了，从早上出去“忙正事”，直到下午连条短信都没给他发。他坐在书桌前，上面摆着十几本关于民间组织与外交基础的书，本本厚如砖头，全是卡米尔要求他看的。门外总有人声穿过，整个宫殿的仆从们十分忙碌，他隐约记得今晚是雷狮继位以来王城举行的第一次宴会，雷王星的贵族，周围星域的财阀与其他殖民星的大使们都会到齐。

傍晚前他又被要求穿正装了，立起的衣领勒着他喉结难受，乱七八糟的勋章装饰徒显累赘。王城西面富丽堂皇的“夏宫”，和钢铁圣殿全然不同，白石墙壁如玉所砌，隆起穹顶被鎏金分割。上面一幅幅用金箔勾绘的巨大壁画，皆是初代雷王征伐的故事。

灿烂的花簇，精致的美食，人们手中摇曳的酒杯，镜面般的地板映出舞姿无数。这不是安迷修想要的生活，作为一个普通的骑士，他喜欢更平淡的更朴素的日子，但在人墙之后看到那人模糊的身影时，他胸膛里的小鸟又开始跳了。

安迷修往前挪动，呼声欲出，被身后一人拍住肩膀。

“老大忙着呢，没空理咱们，倒是我这边有好多宾客都想见见你。”

他和帕洛斯不算熟，这人突然穿上西装的样子实在有点怪怪的。

想见他的人太多，一张张人脸闪过，他被簇拥了半夜仿佛被关在笼子里供人观赏的奇禽异兽。有人当他是军人，这还算好的，有人看着他像看着一把象征高贵的权杖，还有人对他外貌评头论足，完全把他当成在床上侍奉人王的种马。

旁边的拖把头开始坏笑，终于让安迷修憋不住怒意，他把一众人甩开走向行人稀少的走廊，夜下的窗台边一个熟悉的人影引起了他的注意。

“安迷修先生，真是几个月不见，您就平步青云了呢。之前我给您的建议肯定很有用吧。”

说话的女人还是带着最初见面的高傲，但与在移民舰上样子略有不同，西装换成了红色露肩的长裙，突显成熟的妩媚。

“我记得您是财阀的人…美丽的小姐，您们还没事，我真的很高兴。没能护送您们离开，是我作为骑士的失职。”

“行了。好听的都是客套话。” 女人献笑一声，一手擦过他的肩膀。他还是太年轻了，并不懂职场上的女性和晚宴中没有伴侣的女人有什么区别。

“你的雇主能把钱还清，我满意还来不及，今年年底的业绩太难做了。怎么样，陪我喝会？”

安迷修太高兴了，甚至想不起他师父那张借据，不止是高兴这个舞会上还有人把他当做普通人，一旦知道那艘移民舰还是完好的，上面的人还活蹦乱跳，他的心就软了。不知雷狮什么时候才能抽身，什么时候才能回到他的身边。

女人手里的酒杯很快见底，面露微熏，再把他一口没动的香槟拿了过去。骑士有些无奈，他一直认为不该把醉酒的女性独自丢在夜路上，一句句回复着可有可无的话题，全然不知早被人理解成另一种暧昧。

“这是什么？冬天还开？”

那人的高跟鞋踩到走廊外的草丛里，被屏障包裹的王城没有冷风侵袭，如初春一般。女人拂过一根细软的花蕾，正要拧下被人一手拦住。

“它还小，请您手下留情。”

“真温柔。人王，好让人羡慕啊。”

那女人说着，略有沉迷地前倾，中合剂的香味涌入安迷修的鼻腔，让他顿感不对。抬手时已经有些晚了，怪异的柔软亲在他挡在面前的手背上，牵扯出一种他从未有过的厌恶。

“请自重，我已婚了。”

骑士把她推开，略有冷淡的话让女人一时酒醒，张口又合后被直接拒绝的屈辱化作羞怒。

“已婚了？哦，那您的封号是什么？王后？你该不会觉得，现在只有你一个，以后自己就能独占后宫了吧？”

她的声音尖锐不善，过快的变脸让面前人哑然。

“雷王星向来后宫充盈，上一代人王还算禁欲，仍有七八个宠姬，哪一个不是在背后各玩各的。你傻呵呵地把真心送过去，也不想想尊贵的陛下要还是不要？”

“请不要枉自评论，他不是这种人！再说下去，在下无法保证还能以礼相待。”

骑士的声音越来越冷，绿色的眼睛沉暗下去，但女人继续轻笑。

“看来你不知道啊，你的人王在王子时期就和磷星的公主定下婚约，促成两星同盟。前几周公主刚过成年礼，明天就会来这里筹备订婚仪式，再加冕为后，不然你以为这场宴会是为什么做准备的呢？！”  
02  
不可能。

安迷修对自己重复，和那个女人不欢而散。他回到宴会的中心像个无法夜视的动物，胡乱找着，见不到任何可以和他说清楚的人，也见不到雷狮的影子。

过了午夜人迹渐少，可空气里多出一些混杂的信息素味，牵扯出那个女人中合剂背后的味道，他又去外面的喷泉处洗了次手，把上面残余的触感埋进冰水。

踏过一层层的旋梯，他胸闷得难受，不理解为什么人要编造如此恶言，不理解为何有部分的自己都要信以为真了。骑士迫切地走进顶层的庭院里，夜下花房所盛月光，是这个与他格格不入的宫殿里唯一的避风港。

他拧开玻璃门的把手，就像一个孩子打开睡前的童话，里面所讲的是任何一颗白星下人与人相遇的故事。出他意料，花房里的幽光不是想象，一盏昏暗的油灯挂在支架上，黄白光晕点上叶尖水露，仿佛盛夏浮萤。

安迷修放缓落步，不愿吵醒沉睡的植物，半暗的世界里所有浅色都在泛光，角落处的长椅边簇拥着白蔷，是他前几周刚刚挪来的。

那些花朵莹莹绽放，是谁在无声倾诉对另一个人的愿望。在他看清叶片前，长椅上一片模糊的黑色轻轻动了。

“你…躲到哪去了？”

绒布里的人声带着半醒的倦意，梦幻模糊中手指一样捏紧他的心脏，往前拽去。

安迷修附身到长椅边，看着人发丝下的睫毛眯开一缝，鼻尖轻轻抽动。他小心翼翼地啄了上去，如同亲吻自己的美梦，那人开始回吻他，柔软极了。

纠缠粘合，越含越觉不够，等他把人吻到轻颤细喘，那些怀疑与质问都融化成胸膛里勃动的极热。王女、婚约一定都是编造的，他不过是太好骗了，这个人只会属于他，只属于他一个。

“雷狮。” 

我的。

“嗯。”

他叫了几次那人就应了几次，带着些许鼻音，直到不耐烦了，拉住他军装的立领，往下扯着。

“太潮了，我们…回屋睡吧。”

安迷修被人环着脖颈，身体已经挪往狭窄的长椅，椅子是铁质的，上面铺有一层掌宽的软垫。另一人身子很沉，腰比以前还要宽了，只有他把整个人都抱到身上，才能勉强让两个成年男人挤上去。他再低声建议两次，换来一句不要。

“我喜欢这。”

人王开口了，就是不容反驳。他再把人的嘴唇堵上，如同沉溺在生平最后一次醉酒里，他拥有的都会失去，但在失去之前就是他所拥有。

耳边的呼吸渐渐平复，一张薄被把两个人笼在狭小的空间里，骨骼是膈的，身前压重，但谁也不愿挪动。屏障外的天空云层厚重，雪片缓缓压落，无法触及的王城被白霾环绕。

接下来也该是美梦。

如此想着，安迷修却站在一个洁白的病房里，不远处的人对着病床不止颤抖，又哭又笑。

他从没见过雷狮这样，从没见过他对任何人落泪。怪异的噩梦开始切割他的意识，他往前蹒跚想把人抱住，却透了过去，什么也抓不住。

整个房间开始发亮，一种致纯的能量在往外涌动，那人的手掌捂着眼睛，上面晶莹的冰戒崩裂碎去。

不会的，是雷狮说他弄丢了，不是坏了。

那是他元力的结晶，怎么会碎？

除非是他.……

一个可怕的可能在眼前晃过，他终于看清了床上惨白的人脸，是自己的容貌。

安迷修惊醒过来，一身热汗，薄被好好笼着打成一个死结，泛亮花房里只剩下他一人。通讯器上的指针划过十一点，而他答应过今天要和人去一趟众议院。

王城外的冷风透过风衣拍打在衬衫上，落雪后的空气干净冰冷。他操作飞行器看着下面现代化道路上，人点与机器铲过雪堆，王城内外是不同的世界。

“已经要结束了。”

在门等他的官员实在掩饰不住声音里的抱怨，但那之后又浮出一层歉意。

“虽然你也不容易。唉。”

“啊？”

安迷修不由皱眉，随着官员的视线往身后看去，议会广场的边高耸楼层上极大的屏幕，像是在播映新闻。下面滚动的字条，几个词组在眼前跳跃，让他顿时头皮发麻，浑身僵冷。

磷星、会见、婚约。

“……是真的。”

“你没事吧？”

官员看着面前的年轻人摇晃起来，如同没了魂一样连连对他道歉，又朝飞行器跑去。

他不觉冷了，只觉得有什么被剪成几段，他给那人播去的通信一次未通，脑海里空白一片。

要回去，要快点回去。

飞行器尾翼的推进器中红色泛蓝，马力已是最大，周围的景色迅速划过，只剩下几块模糊的颜色。他开的太快便忽略了细节，什么东西被机翼刮过，摇晃中听得一人尖叫。

反应时有些晚了，被他撞翻飞行摩托彻底失衡，砸上屋顶，而一片嫩绿色正往下空坠落。

安迷修追了过去，险些就要跳出器械释放元力，下袭的风压擦过耳朵，在离地十米的地方终于把人接住。

女孩惊魂未定，好一会还搂着他的肩膀落泪。他逼迫自己把注意力放在眼前的事物上，但所有的思绪都被远处王城的轮廓吸走了。

“万分抱歉，美丽的小姐。都是在下的鲁莽让你深陷险境，可在下现在实有急事。您要什么赔偿之后请务必联系在下。”

骑士说着匆忙翻出车里的卡片写下一串数字，那女孩先是小鸡啄米一样点头接过，然后又像反悔了，抓住他的风衣。

“我..我不用赔偿，我也有急事，请你带我去星域空港！现在就去，求求你了！”

女孩和他差不多年纪，声如呜咽，面对落难的弱者他没法拒绝，而离开这个星球的空港和王城是在一条路上。

他带着人一路疾驰，抵达空港时却觉得今天人流少得出奇，刚进入正门时一排戒严的军队映入眼帘，站在最前面的是他熟悉又出乎意料的少年。

“卡米尔？怎么回事？你们在做什么？”

那人没有理他，目光停在他身后的女孩身上。

“公主殿下，您是买一件衣服买到迷路了吗？让我们真的担心了很久。”

安迷修骇然回头，脖子都开始僵硬，无法消化刚才听到了什么。眼前的少女开始在视野里扭曲，此时此刻他才发现此人清纯的外表下凡人难比的贵族气质，但爱花如他都无法对美丽真诚赞叹了。

“是…是我迷路了，我在找母星的人，以为到这里就能找到。”

“那您大可放心他们都在王城等你，下面的行程紧凑，明天就要签字了，请您莫再耽搁。”

女孩如老鹰前的小鸡般胆怯，很快就范，身边的一人沉浸在自己的呆滞中未能察觉她言辞中的意思。一众随从互送她出门，剩下骑士和少年无声相对。

“你有疑问，想得到回答。”

不知过去多久更年幼的先发话了，而另一人在自己乱七八糟的呼吸里捉住一个字。

“对。”

少年听出他声音冷硬，示意他跟着走进远处的会议厅，黑压压的军队守在外面，空旷的方间里只有他们两人。骑士咬了咬牙，有什么在加速蜕变，汗毛都要立起来了，在钻心之痛后就是愤怒。

“为什么？他知道吗？他为什么要……”

“你可以放心，雷狮大哥没有背叛你。”

卡米尔从兜里拿出了一个器材，是雷狮的通信器，这一个举动让骑士绷紧的神经松弛大半，混杂着进一步不解。他开始观察面前的军师，无法想象他们的关系会紧张到如此境地，仿佛他以前向少年保证过的内容都被当作废纸。

“我以为你已经接受我了。……我是真心对他，我想让他幸福啊！”

“…我…我很想相信你，那就这一次，你愿意不愿意为他的生命让步一次？”

少年仿佛被另一人感染，时隔多日有些话一直被他埋着，如今希望重现，实在再隐藏不住即将失去唯一亲人的悲痛。他的眼圈开始红了，人生十五年终于像是一个真正无助的孩子。  
03

“…什么？谁的生命？……你到底在说什么？”

骑士一次次重复，每咬一字无名的恐惧就扩大一分，整个房间都开始发暗。他在告诉自己并不能听懂卡米尔的话，但少年反常的模样只让他的直觉更加敏锐。

“你一点都没有感觉到？”

卡米尔把脸埋到帽子的阴影里，声音仍在颤抖。

“你被杀了。在攻陷王城的时候，有印象吗？”

“我……”

眼前的男人面容开始抽搐，瞳仁的抖动在追随混乱的记忆。完整的胸膛仿佛被真相砍开一个口子，就像当初把他穿透的长刃一样，黑红沾染四周。他还记合眼前迎来的人脸，一个绝对不该落泪的人真正绝望的样子，空中扭曲的哀鸣最终化作晶莹无色，滑落而下，涌向他被劈开的心脏。

没有错，他的噩梦才是真的，而他本以为拥有的幸福不过是人不愿戳破的泡沫，只要不去深究就能一直在幻彩的薄膜里沉迷下去。那泡沫本被人小心地用手拢着，却在少年的话语里一触即逝。

“我没有骗你，你死了。让你起死回生的奇迹有庞大的代价。那个代价……是他帮你付的，他活不了太久了，你就没发现吗？”

所有的话都割在他肉里，他可以听到呼吸声越来越大，身边的白墙开始摇晃。对面的人也在哽咽，归根结底，军师不过是个男孩，而他也只是一届凡人。

‘我不要以后，只要，现在。’

他为什么没有发现？

骑士扶住身边的桌面，那人的话语神情历历在目，他的肩膀在抖，一句话也说不出来。没有以后，那现在还剩多久？

外面的世界所披白尘，被屏障隔开的王城孤高远立，钢铁灯塔仿佛玻璃球中的奇景。坐在会议室里的人王不耐烦了，将面前一排排贵族的投影掐灭，最后剩下一个着装华丽到滑稽的胖老头。

“陛下，请再斟酌一下，不可意气用事。”

“斟酌？”

年轻人的声音冷而骇人，狐似的眼睛仿佛在笑。

“阿朵勒，你们一族与磷星的来往一直很密切吧。”

“您说的是，可我对陛下忠心日月可鉴。您就听我们一次吧。”

面前的胖子外表憨厚中肯，说了一会刻意咳嗽几声。

“忠心？我早命你把婚书退回去，如今他们过来，是急着对我俯首称臣了？还是准备对我割让星域了？”

“陛下息怒，您看看您现在，这个……”

胖老头的投影摸摸卷翘的胡子，瞧了一眼人王厚重的披风下还看不出什么的下腹，暗惊自己差点就拔上雄狮的胡子。

“毕竟生气对身体不好。我们两星的盟约就是建立在您和洛纶公主的联姻上，虽然是..先王定的，但是您这次登上宝座，磷星也是出力的啊。咱们单方面悔婚，让人颜面何存？处理不好引起两星交战，咱们雷王星刚刚内耗过，实不相瞒…局势很不乐观。”

“哦？这就是你擅自违背我命令的理由？人活得太久，胆子就会太大，你说不是吗？”

原本眯起的紫色眼睛骤然睁大，吓得人肥肉直颤，立马搬出免死金牌。

“臣并非此意，是亲王殿下命我转交给他处理此事的。”

“……卡米尔。”

人王站起来踱步几次，最后笑了一声。

“也好，就让我当面退婚，当面接战书。让你看明白到底谁是羔羊，谁是刀俎。”

他不等那胖子再讲话按灭了投影，操作台上另一盏指示灯闪烁不停，是情报局拨来的。

“帕洛斯？”

雷狮点开屏幕，显示出一个拖把头的轮廓，对着他笑中搓手。

“你跑到哪去做什么？”

“雷狮老大，本来我不想因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事打扰您，不过吧…我看这是您的家事，您有权利知道。”

他知道帕洛斯又在打小算盘了，以往他心情好的时候还有心思瞧瞧这人如何在他手心里面翻跟头，而看到屏幕右边传来的两组动态图像时，他只能听到自己咬牙切齿的声音。

帕洛斯对着愈加狰狞的人脸，努力抑制嘴角上的笑意，不得不说他老大的圣约骑士真的超乎他的期待，胆大到这等地步。第一张图片是骑士的背影，被一个红衣熟女热情拥吻，而第二张图片就更有意思，如果他记得没错，是他老大名义上的未婚妻，在那个骑士怀里抽泣。

“老大，你没事吧？”

屏幕上的摄像头已被关上了，他正心叹可惜，音频对面传来东西被摔得粉碎的声音。

“…把他给我带过来。”

安迷修走下飞行器，是卡米尔的随从载他回来的，就算他不知道王庭中的风暴，他已经迈不动脚步。城墙铁壁近在咫尺，那个少年的话语回响耳际。

起死回生的奇迹是有代价的，他的代价就是看着人生的另一半在年内凋谢，衰竭而死。

骑士的肺在烧，竭力抽吸，他还是“幸运”的，他还有选择的机会去避免最大的不幸。只要他把爱人分给别人，让别人去拯救他的生命。

磷星的王室以长寿闻名，上一代磷王活了二百年有余，嫁入王室的王后也是一样。按照卡米尔的推测，磷星的人王具有让自己与伴侣延寿的元力。他所见到的公主虽不是继承人，却拥有人王的素质，若不是早有婚约在先，无疑会是众星王者角逐的不死奇药。

女孩的出身和容貌无疑与雷王登对，不会像他这样被贵族们在背后嘲笑指点，还会让两星和平永驻，被众人的祝福簇拥。

两全其美，不是吗？

安迷修的苦笑被压回嗓子，刀一般片划过内脏。他还在往前走，眼前是昨夜里那人躺在长椅上拥向他的样子。难得的笑容，迷离的眼睛，但过了今晚就该属于别人。

人生头一次他觉得自己也是自私的，或者说让他痛苦的真的是自私吗？

如果一人因爱你不幸，那是否停下来就能幸运了？

人王见到他的骑士时天色渐暗，看到安迷修的面容他的怒问被卡住了。他说不出来这人怎么了，好好站立着，却像弄丢了自己一半魂魄。

他把外面的侍从尽数遣散，试图从人埋在发丝阴影下的眼睛里捕捉出什么。

“你看新闻了？”

那人点了头。

“你怀疑我？有什么要问的？尽管来问。”

那人摇了摇头，莫名又煽起他的怒意，这不该是一个心里有他的人在得知那些事后的反应。

“既然你知道了，做这些是想和我赌气吗？”

旁边的屏幕再次成像，还是那两张动态图。安迷修觉得眩晕，是他参与过的事，却完全没有实感，甚至开始听不懂雷狮想表达什么。

“我只是想帮他们，她喝醉了，我不能把她丢在那。我没有其他意思…公主也一样，她只是需要我的帮助，我必须……”

越是解释越是泥潭，他说的每一句话让眼前的人更加难受。

“你必须，你不能放手？你就和一块磁铁一样看到弱者就被吸过去，把肩膀和嘴也借给他们？”

人王开始颤了，他早就知道这人人性中最大的弱点，足以让任何人利用让他万劫不复。但他从没有把这个弱点联系到自己身上，追溯到最初的海岸，他的心挣扎地扭动，他们的邂逅也是从此弱点开始。

有什么的根本被深深动摇了，被那些渴望沐浴而生的参天大树，仿佛从根基就是错的。

“你…你说，如果你一开始遇到的不是我，你也会一样，对他们许诺一样的事？”

“……”

“你是不是怜悯我？是不是只想帮助一个弱者？你难道是为了我身体里你留下的这块责任所以想对我实行‘保护’？！”

激烈的言辞，激烈的痛苦，说话的人完全不顾对自我的残忍，每一个字都扎回身上。他已经笑不出来，搅动他五脏的东西往下涌去，下腹开始坠坠酸痛。

安迷修看人往后摇晃，自己又是何尝不疼。他想把手伸出去，把人抱在怀里叫他不要在说胡话了，但他什么都不能做。

他是想保护他，也是真的怜悯过他，但他早已经清楚，人一但真正爱过就会彻底明白，歉意、可怜、对弱者的保护欲都远不足称之为爱情。或许在某些地方这些行为情感与爱有相似之处，却缺少了至关重要的东西。那一个泛出光热，让他再不能抑制的瞬间，这个世界上只有一个人让他感受过。

骑士深深吸气，他所有的倾诉都化作被大坝抵御的潮水，最后闭上了眼睛。

“你说的没错，对我，任何一个人都行。”

他听到那人艰难的哽咽，平淡的话语如同无情决断。

“所以你也值得更好的。”

一字一句，他把自己也割断了。

“她是个好女孩，你和她一定更登对。”  
04

人一生有许多愿望，能成真的往往屈指可数。他想拉着他的手走向白色的钟楼，想在他的怀里度过余生，但有时候比起实现自己的愿望，更该成全他人的愿望。

谁的快乐，谁的深渊。只要那人还能活下去，对他而言就不是黑暗无望。

活下去，雷狮就能拥有更多的愿望，更多幸福的方式，还有机会看着因爱而生的结晶长大成人，再去每一颗通向自由的星星。

骑士的决断里所带美好的诉求，对另一人却绝非如此。

无底漩涡，凿心之痛，人王只觉面前的一切都再不成型。这个男人太有本事了，每一次都如现在，用几句话把他牢固的支架拆得支离破碎。他使劲憋气，下腹越来越痛，开始搞不明白了，到底他付出的一切都是为了什么，他身体里的东西又是为何存在的。

汗如雨下，恍惚间他看到这个男人被长刃刺穿时，临死前对他露出的满足的笑容。

不对。有什么完全的矛盾。

‘你值得更好的，她是个好女孩，你和她一定更登对。’

原来如此。

雷狮把自己支撑起来，大声喘气。

“你都知道了。卡米尔告诉你的吗？”

“……”

“你知道以后的第一件事就是来对我撒谎吗？！”

他扑过去抓住安迷修的衣领，如同抓住最后一根稻草。那人只会使劲摇头，连眼睛都不敢看他。

“你根本没有撒谎的能力！收回去！告诉我你在骗我！”

他喊得肺裂，就算猜出一二也要听到这个男人的答案，必须让安迷修亲口把自己刚才那些动摇根基的推想全部否定。告诉他，那些承诺还是真的，还会陪他一生，爱他一世。

“你哑了？告诉我，告诉我啊！”

雷狮的手越抓越紧，把布料拧出声响，那人仍是缄默，最后按住他的肩膀把他慢慢推开。

视野里骑士在往门外走，他自己的低笑干涩极了。

“好，既然你们两个都这么愿意让我做，我就去娶那个女人。”

他的话很慢，仿佛看到那人停下一刻，有什么东西在胸膛里扭得狰狞绝望。

“我要看看，等我明天签完字，你这张脸上是什么样的表情！”

房间里再没有安迷修的影子，人王繁琐衣物下的里衬湿透，他不再感到下腹坠疼，反是浑身脱力。

“陛下？”

醒来时雷狮还在那个房间里，半卧在长沙发上，旁边的副官一脸忧心。

“需要叫亲王，或者您的圣约骑士过来吗？”

他挥了下手叫人退出屋子，左臂上的采血刚刚结束，一贯负责他健康检查的医生还是那张扑克脸，面对发出响声的精密仪器推下眼镜。

“陛下，您的数值与上周检查时比较，变化很大，我很想说可能是仪器有误，还需要更细致的检查。”

“不用和我绕圈子。”

“……”

“还有多久？”

那个医生沉默片刻，重新扫过数据，无疑都是器官衰竭的迹象，但事发无因，从科学的角度看是不可能的。

“十分抱歉，单从这几个数值并不能确切地判断您身体有什么问题，我们会尽快做排查。不过您的信息素波动值得现在注意，如果是平常人可能已经导致胎停。我已通知王城的治愈师过来，这几天请避免情绪波动，也切忌徒步走动。”

医生的陈述换来雷狮冷笑，再不想听。

他缓慢地把视线挪回天蓬上，连动下眼球都极其疲惫，仿佛胸腔腹腔又被挖烂了，剩下空荡荡的盒子，里面只有个和他一同无力挣扎的生命。就算娶了那个磷星人，他也不准备改变什么，他最恶心被逼着做不愿做的事。

没有时间了，不是正好？

静夜无人能眠，安迷修躺在陌生的客房里，辗转反侧。想起那个人他就觉得眼睛热痛，但热量却涌了回去，淋向他自己割成几块的器官，把痛觉冲刷得到处都是。

人的相貌与话语在黑暗中反复，或是在最初相遇的时候，或是在即将结束的时候，错乱的顺序，官感炙热。

泛光花庭，紫色的眼睛，仿佛他的王子在他怀里时是最幸福的，而他刚刚让人幸福的决定才把人推入苦难。

应该是对的，却像全错了。

不，是他做了正确的事。

一次次对自己说着，直到天空灰白，仍沉回忆。

这是一个充满热炎的记忆，散落的钢筋边，他站在仓库火场的中央，像站在泥潭里，等着脖子上青年的长刃割断他的动脉，给他裁罚解脱。

他从没有害怕过死亡，但切实恐惧过灵魂的堕落，背离信仰的自己不该存于世上。他记得自己放弃了坚持，放弃了挣扎，是一个迷路的亡徒，不是一个骑士，由着本该无暇的东西一坠而下。

那个被他伤害过，本该杀死他的人却把他接住了。

青年的声音颤抖，在复述他对他说过的话，叫他再找到一个光点，再坚持下去。一双眼睛里滚动的情绪绝非憎恨，比血液灼烫，比水源溢光，涌向他的胸膛，让他听到了自己一下下清晰的心跳。

是这一刻，是他不能再对自己撒谎的这一刻。从此开始，他就知道他想要的不是弥补，不是对弱者保护。

他想要的是这双眼睛一直如此沐浴他，让他信仰的道路上再多一颗白热。

所有人都是可能相爱的，所有人都可能寻找完善人生的另一半。爱与被爱，人类的痛苦快乐多少有相似之处，而一个人对另一个的救赎却是独一无二的，完完整整地承托住他灵魂的重量。 

骑士总想去拯救弱者，想帮助别人，从没有想到一个他本该补偿的人拯救了他。从灵魂到生命，整整两次。

而他又在做什么，他最后离开雷狮的时候，那眼睛里只剩下绝望。

“……”

天彻底亮了，房间里不知何时多出另一个人影，他眯起眼睛闻不到对方的信息素味。

“喂！都要开场了，你还要睡到什么时候啊？”

把安迷修摇醒的是个拖把头，或许因为他心在别处，实在没注意到人脸上的怪笑。

“你是老大的圣约骑士，这种场合你必须到场啊！”

今天可以说是帕洛斯几个月以来最亢奋的一天，他的老大居然真的要订婚了，虽然不知发生了什么，但他非常确定把这个男人带过去定会有一场好戏。

安迷修与雷狮的关系早不是秘密，因为契约的特殊性，人王沾染自己圣约骑士历来有之，更何况这两人如今是一个Alpha一个Omega，看不出门路的恐怕只有三岁小孩。可这种关系就和王与将军私通一样，不能登堂入室，立后自然也轮不到这个男人。

“快点快点，我连衣服都给你拿过来了。”

帕洛斯拎着两个衣服架，一套军队正装，一套白色礼服，举在还在揉眼睛的人面前，生怕人躺回枕头装死。

“别犹豫了，就这件吧。看着干净点！”

他把礼服一塞转过身去，虽然他是个Beta，但实在不愿看到什么不该看的。前些日子宫殿里瞎人眼的景象太多，他可不想晚上做梦看到此人的裸体对着某个凶神恶煞这样那样。

身后传来衣物琐碎的声音，非常缓慢，在他有点不耐烦的时候那人说话了。

“帕洛斯……我有事想问你。”

安迷修已穿戴好，一身白色显得极其正式，让他顿时一惊，这Alpha难道花得连他都不放过了？

“对于你这类人来说。如果有人觉得他是为你好，让你做你不愿意做的事，等到以后你熬过不快的时间，你会觉得幸福吗？”

“啊？”

帕洛斯对着莫名其妙的哲学问题纳闷一刻，立即松了一口气。

“什么啊，觉得为我好就能叫我去做我不想做的事？”

“嗯。”

“这种调调在你们这类正义人士身上我见多了，什么跟着雷狮作恶没前途啊，什么你作为一个高手还偷鸡摸狗实在难看啊，我呸！”

记忆里的白毛一晃而过，让帕洛斯一阵恶寒。

“你要是想给我什么建议我建议你省省吧，不过是你们这种人自我感觉良好的方式，把强迫别人，让别人难受的行为说得很对很合理罢了。”

他越说越激动，听不到那个骑士的几声苦笑。

“果然啊，是我又搞砸了。”

安迷修说着摇了摇头，摸出他前几天放在这身衣服里一个极小的，有着天鹅绒布外层的盒子。他打开看了一眼，他对那人的心意从没有变过。

他跟着帕洛斯来到西面夏宫的礼堂，布满金饰的大门上面雕刻着天使与圣女。一个个浮雕往门缝的方向伸手，在指引人们走入王族婚约的圣堂。

里面一个长者的声音声音起伏，如同宣告，阶梯下两星贵族们屏息看着，至高的人王与纯洁的王女。没有人发现安迷修进来，而他除了礼堂中间的青年谁也看不见了。

是他把拯救他的人推向美名为幸福的深渊，让那个人眼睛里充满不幸。那人对他的付出早超出他的想象，一旦一个人如此，定是再无法爱上别人。他把人逼进这场婚约，与不爱的人结婚，不过是他让雷狮不义，让公主今后的人生痛苦。

他希望雷狮实现的绝非是这样的愿望，他应该用更好的方式。

安迷修走上台阶，逐渐吸引了众人的目光。他的心脏猛烈跳动，准备在所有人面前纠正自己的错误。

而背对他的两人终于念完了手上的卷轴，那个公主的背影不知为何颤抖起来，羽毛笔滑落到地上。

05

“抱歉。”

女孩的声音细极，衣服在微颤中如惊鸟的绒毛。她非常害怕，不远处的人们没有听清她在讲什么。

“对不起……”

她又说一次给自己鼓励，对于面前的人王她实在不觉得有什么需要道歉的，反而认为实在荒谬。

正处花季的女孩总有自己的故事，本来还以为是在感情与国家责任中抉择，一度逃到空港，失败之后又自责太鲁莽自我，可真见到新的雷王她一点歉意也没有了。

那人面无血色，木讷的目光瞥过她像阅览一张再平庸不过的油画，然后一直看着手上卷轴，全然的无视。这不是让她最生气的，之前谈婚事的时候她所谓的未婚夫还是个Alpha，而现在他身上不加掩饰的信息素味都该属于一个Omega，一个被人标记过还怀有身孕的Omega。

太荒谬了，连中合剂都不用，表面上功夫都不准备，作为联姻的对象一点尊严也不留给她。

简直是对她母星最大的侮辱，台阶下的那群贵族也不知道是闻不出人王身上的气味，还是受胁于雷王星的强/权，没有一个站出来抗议，让她刚觉醒的怒意嘶嘶燃烧。

“抱歉，我…心有所属，你也没有一点诚意。”

这大概是她一辈子说过最大胆的话，但说出口时勇气就变成真的，在她面前打开一扇新的出口。

身后响起喧哗，人王冷冷看她一眼，正要转身。

“诚意？你知道你在和谁讲话……”

雷狮的话噎住了，红毯前的男人仅有几米远，带着一如既往的温柔，默默地凝视他。

他有点说不清自己在想什么，无奈笑过后是无法抑制的酸涩，一切又开始溶化，视野的边缘模糊起来。这个男人到底为了什么喜欢他，为了什么回来，仿佛都不重要了。只要看着他一步步迈向自己，就是苦海的尽头，难以形容的解脱。

重新开始的心跳闷疼地叩在胸骨上，在礼堂混乱的场面中愈来愈响。

磷星公主在侍卫包围前跑出门外，把两星百年难遇的外/交灾难留于身后，贵族们一片哑然，争吵与不解紧随而至。打开的大门众人进进出出，在他们忐忑地望向高台上的王时，廷外有钟声响起。本该为联姻庆祝的礼钟源于灯塔，压强般磨人耳膜，贯彻整个都城。

万物之声于回响中覆灭，而人王的手被他的圣约骑士紧紧地拉住了。

一场闹剧，结束之时已是下午，礼堂所剩的人员无几，安迷修还拉着雷狮的手，觉得此人的疲惫再难掩饰。

“你回来做什么？不是要让我结婚吗？”

人声沙哑，手也无骨无力，光凭厚重的衣服就够将其压垮。

“如果…你只是同情心泛滥、怜悯我、想保护弱者，你现在就可以滚了。”

骑士摇头，被那声音里的痛苦来回蹂躏，他的决心却还是滚热的。周围的人好奇瞥来，那就让他们看吧。

“我承认，我同情过你也想保护你，可世上有更需要我同情保护的人，我却还在这。你是这个星球上最强的男人了，比我更强，并不需要我来保护。”

他说着不知是悲是笑，他把自己撕开的时候，也把他爱的人撕开了，后悔都是无济于事，但他有一个愿望也是雷狮的愿望。

“是你拯救了我，只有你，我现在却没有任何能力救你，对你来说我可能真的是个没用的骑士。可是…这样的我，对你的奢望，我控制不了。”

“……”

“就算我对你是没有好处的人，会让你不幸，痛苦…你还愿意再给我一次机会…还愿意……”

他深深吸气，换来另一人抽吸。

“还愿意原谅我，只属于我吗？”

那人一直低着头，眼前的发丝微颤，唇线来回扭曲，在强忍什么。

“真是个傻瓜。”

一句话后雷狮也握紧他的手，被哽咽扯的变形的嘴再紧紧闭合。骑士笑了，苦涩而幸福。他拿出装在小盒子里圆环，流光溢彩。

如果知道会碎，他早该换成稀有金属，但那人已经由着他一点点带上。

“雷狮……”

让我，爱你吧。

默念着，他凑上前去吻青年的眼角，细腻的皮肤越来越近，没触碰到人就趴向了他。久久等来的拥抱有些怪异，等他把雷狮扶起来，只见人双目微闭，再不动了。

这一次看到的是医疗室的天蓬，凑在雷狮面前的人眼圈泛红，在一群医生边没完没了地追问，活像一个傻子。

“离我近点。”

他嘴唇张动，耳语一般，定没被听见。

睡去又醒，王城的治愈师们与卡米尔刚刚离开，黑暗里他又看不见了，仿佛回到宫殿深处他还是个孩子的时候，彷徨而无助。冰冷的大殿空旷可怕，头上笨重的王冠要压断他的脖子，然后有人将它拿了下去。

一张稚嫩的小脸面对着他，容貌和他儿时十分相似，留着黑灰色的长发，却拥有湖水般透绿的眼睛。一个即将降临于他的生命，还未谋面的人。

“嘿嘿。分给你的。”

孩子凉凉的小手拍过他的脸颊，然后带着王冠与富有活力的笑声消失在宫殿尽头。

他前胸的衣衫有些湿热，睁眼时有人在病床上抱着他，肩膀颤抖，一些布料都被人脸上的水渍打透。

真没出息。

他被人抱得更紧，自己的手也环上去，触感与热量都虚幻极了。

“我不会让你死的，一定不会。”

几个小时或是几天，等他再恢复意识，房间里又多出来一个女人。金色的短发，淡绿的裙装，是他前几天见过的那副挂画，和骑士站在一起非常碍眼，他还记得这个女人是怎么在他的人怀里哭成泪人的。

“先生，我很想帮你，但我也爱莫能助。”

安迷修求了公主几天，最后还是卡米尔和贵族们以两星和平的条件相逼才把人请到这里。他知道自己绝不能浪费这个机会，不论有什么代价。

“殿下，您有人王的素质，您的神力应该是给人延寿吧，他并没有器质性病变，是元力枯竭了，您一定有办法的！”

“我…我是可以转移神力，延长自己或别人的寿命，但是…但是……”

公主越说声音越细，然后脸红到脖子。

“我的…转移，需要拥有神力的人和被转移的人，长期的…粘膜接触。”

安迷修下巴拉长，自己也开始脸热，换来身后床上的人嗤之以鼻的拒绝声。

“我…我也不想啊，我…才不会和怀孕的Omega。”

女孩对雷狮印象不佳，说到一半突然想起什么。站在她面前的圣约骑士应该打过抑制剂，仍被她的嗅觉捕捉住一缕气味的游丝，和缠绕人王的味道是一致的。

“原来是这样……”

公主捂嘴想了想，又看向一人的下腹。

“是你的孩子？”

“啊？唔嗯。”

安迷修还在踌躇，脑子像完全短路，无法消化任何有用的信息。

“二重机缘，看来你的王命不该绝。”

他听公主详细讲了一遍，没听懂又讲了第二遍，然后被另一人打断。

“女人疯了吗，要用这块肉给我吊命？平常你那些仁慈正义的大道理怎么还没开始对她念？”

雷狮咬牙切齿，想到刚才这两人对着彼此脸红来脸红去的模样，他就算入土了也能爬出来把安迷修掐死。

“请不要曲解我的意思！拥有二重机缘的孩子同时具有人王与骑士的素质，是人界中最接近神的，不光是神力，生命也远长于常人。我…我认为让你的孩子分给你四十年，甚至五十年的时间，对他来讲算不了什么大的牺牲。”

女孩的胆怯都被她抛到脑后，就差把史书翻出来丢在雷狮脸上。那个只会用鼻孔看人的Omega还是非常不快，另一个已是动摇。

“…而且胚胎就在你的粘膜里，只需要我帮你们转移…总之，你自己考虑吧。”

烦人的女人终于离开，他的骑士却没恢复正常，说话的时候一直带着鼻音，头发糟蹋，狼狈难藏。安迷修没有劝他，不舍地啄过来几次，在床上把他小心环住，听着挂钟指针敲响的时间流入夜色。

他被厚重的被子盖住，仿佛被安迷修这样藏着厄运就再寻不到他，一只手抚过他的下腹，人的鼻息贴向他的脸颊，在他耳边一次次低声倾诉。

雷狮很讨厌这种抚摸，却觉得那笨拙的话语温柔而极热。他剩下的时间估计不足两、三个月，看着窗帘外的星空，仿佛他向往的，深蓝的未来又在泛滥了。

人总是贪婪的，他闭上眼睛还能感觉到一个孩子冰凉的小手拍过他的脸颊。这次他是个大人，一点不客气地拍了回去，告诉那个小鬼，等你会拿剑了，再对我指手画脚吧。

06  
晒太阳，没完没了地晒太阳，自从那个烦人公主离开后，雷狮就被迫当了半个月的老年人。他在长椅上缓慢翻身，活像一只过冬时吃的太多的大型猫科动物。  
“真的是误会。”  
安迷修按着遥控器，把投影上的记录又重新放映一次，上面红衣服的女人正朝自己倾来。  
“我没有动，也没有亲上。”  
这回不是从他背后的角度照的，可以清晰看见那个女人最后是和他的手背亲密接触。他有点无辜地朝向他的Omega，捏了两下人的手。  
“有区别吗？都碰到了。”  
那人嘴角勾起来，看着女子眼中略有闪烁，并非高兴的那种，让安迷修不由一僵。  
“不行，你...不能动她。都是误会。”  
“怎么，你舍不得了了？”  
“我不是这个意思。”  
“那是什么意思？”  
面前的青年笑得更甚，上一周还泛白的脸颊浮出血色，他可以感觉出雷狮身体能量的源泉正在复苏。阳光透过花房的玻璃，薄被一般盖在身上，将一人的疲惫化作慵懒，浮有光绒的睫毛上下眨动，刮得他痒到极了。  
“我是...”  
后面的话都被他压入人的软唇里，咬合了半天。  
“唔。”  
溢甜的地方被叼得发红，脸侧也在泛热。他张嘴含住旁边羽毛般的发梢，听得人的喘息埋到自己的脖颈里，潮湿细软。  
“...又来...这套。”  
雷狮骂了几声，困兽一样吃住他衬衫上的锁骨，像是对着味美的食物，来回留下牙印。都已经是被他弄过多少次的Omega了，这种爱咬人的Alpha本能什么时候才能改呢。  
安迷修被咬到疼了，却觉得身上发热，抑制剂的时效未过他仍能闻到那种开始发粘的甜味，从脖颈钻入布料，滑过胸前下腹，逼他回想眼前的身体缠他求他的滋味。  
还不是时候。  
十六周早过了，人还要静养。他小心翼翼地把人抱着，在腰边揉按几次，不敢越界又觉不够。含在脖子上的东西还在吸食他的欲望，轻齿软唇将什么弄得濡湿，催促起本能，只想让人王吸咬另一处热量。  
“...别咬了。”  
他说着手指挪动，已经在人的后颈处，按压一片泛红的软肉时那嘴唇终于放过了他，轻吟之中，喘息急促。  
“你...”  
雷狮被他压在长椅的铁架边，身上厚重的衣服在臆想里褪去一半，光滑的腿上只有靴子还叮当挂着。他对着记忆里起伏的肌肤使劲摇头，直到身后传来略带尴尬的咳嗽声。  
骑士和壁球一样弹开几米，几乎要把花盆扣到脸上，另一人不知是气是笑也掩饰不住脸的血色。  
“陛下，按照您的吩咐，我把裁缝带来了。”  
花房外是宫廷的大总管，过了片刻几个陆陆续续走进来。安迷修站得笔直，结结巴巴，和人讲起花很好看，又觉得自己不如不讲。  
抬胳膊再放下，肩膀完了再是后背，看着他被一众人围住折腾，雷狮估计心情又能变好。等到他量完，几个人朝向人王。  
“不用了，你们看着给我做。”  
怎么看着做？大了小了谁挨刀子？  
裁缝们不敢吭声，陆续出去后安迷修开始好奇。  
“我的衣服很多了，不用再给我了吧。”  
“你不嫌穿着这身去的话。”  
那人用鼻子笑了一声，让他更纳闷。  
“去什么？”  
“反正那群贵族早背着我把钱花了，虽然本来不是给你准备的，你不是想和我结婚吗？”  
雷狮说完几乎有点享受面前人的反应，简直比前几天这人干巴巴地背诵情诗被他嘲笑时还要有趣，但这种有趣只持续片刻。他被抱住了，太过于郑重地抱住，仿佛那人终于满足的一瞬间，带着对所有跌宕的过去，一晃而逝的酸涩。  
“谢谢你。”  
一句沉重的答复，背后是有人想被众人祝福的渴望，一点也不让他高兴，但被如此拥抱着，时间就流逝的太快。等到那一天，古老的仪式，白衣主教落地的长袍，城门外潮水般的呼声，此起彼伏。  
鲜花礼赞，溢彩碎片空中漂浮，从高墙灯塔而下，铺盖整个王城。庞大的婚礼，如同王国庆典，或许并不是安迷修真的需要的，但他拉着人的手就是足以。  
圣殿阶梯一直往前，在众人目光里，通向巡礼用堪称古董的马车，里面承载过历代王族千年的约定，与每个孩子所向往的纯白童话。  
马车内狭小的空间仅能坐下彼此，外面鼎沸人声仿佛变得遥远。骑士抬身啄过人的唇面，还紧紧拉着那只带有他戒指的手。他会与此人走向人生的坡道，从一个结束到另一个开始。  
“最终光明战胜了黑暗，他们幸福地度过了余生。”  
他回忆着，嘴角泛出笑容。  
“第十二次了吧....就那么好玩吗？”  
安迷修念完手里的儿童读物，对上了枕在他腿上的人，临近半夜已经被他念得犯困，连不耐烦都有点软绵绵的。  
“不是只念给你的。师父说过这种故事小孩多听有好处。”  
他说完换来一人恶寒，手里的书被扯开丢到沙发下面，噗通一声。卧室外的茶厅里只剩下他们两个，白天富丽堂皇的房间在一盏台灯的光晕里变成被金丝环绕的暗夜，婚礼已经过去半个月，幸福仍在泛滥。  
“要不要，洗洗睡了？”  
他捏住雷狮带着指环的手，往前倾想把沙发下面的东西探出来，那人看着他他过来的躯体没躲，反而往里面凑，贴上他的下腹。  
“唔。”  
骑士吸了口气，青年就对着他的拉链，一点点地拉开了。  
“....雷狮。”  
过了午夜，中合剂早遮盖不住Omega身上的气息，这几天浓得像沉淀的蜂胶一样，粘嗒嗒的沾得到处都是，若不是他身上的抑制剂还有效果，他在这个沙发上对着人做上半夜的就不是念书了。  
“我...带你去洗。”  
“我不想...”  
安迷修把两只手都捏住了，听得断断续续的抱怨，刚被雷狮摸过的地方开始发胀，他挣扎半天，还是迈步艰难地把人送进浴室。  
诺大浴缸里定时放过的水还是热的，袅袅水汽将两人环绕，人王琐碎的衣衫一件件落在地上，金银装饰在大理石上弹出声响。他被自己的甜味熏到发昏，张嘴含住Alpha沾满信息素的舌头，轻轻吮着。  
好吃。  
雷狮的腰正被捏住，粗糙的手掌解痒一样让那舒服得不行，舌尖上松香的味道漫入他的意识，让尊严与人格都变得稀薄。  
为什么不行？  
他好像问出了声，不明白为什么只有在那个木屋里这个人男人是肆无忌惮的，不分日夜地掐着此处。  
水花四溢，下一刻他已被放在浴缸里，热水缠过他的大腿再攀往肩膀。起伏的波纹像软唇在擦拭前胸，滑腻触感和以前想象中女人的肌肤一样，但他再不是Alpha了，欲求探入缝隙，只想被人撑开痒处。  
Omega身上的中合剂被尽数洗去，爆膨的浓香里青年如同被煮沸的鱼，迷离的眼神和发情时无二，唇齿张合间不知在对骑士说些什么。  
安迷修身上的衣服没脱，却湿了大半，贴合在他结实的肩膀上，全身的肌理都被甜味沾染，蓬勃紧绷的力量是本能在促成占有与生殖的优势。他手指揉着雷狮被浸透的短发，把上面扬起的泡沫往下冲去，丝线来回缠绕，越来越湿。必须快点结束，如此想着，下面的隆起又被裹住。  
湿淋淋的手隔着近乎半透明的内裤，勾勒出开始狰狞的淫型，与男人平日里的温柔截然相反。仿佛光是摸着，就能勾出Omega身体上下的干渴，不知往哪里含更为合适。  
“嗯。”  
指尖剥开欲火前最后的薄布，暗红的器具弹入空气，冒水顶端被极热与柔软轻轻吮住。小孔里的味道腥咸，Omega不成章法地亲咬，含不住又不想放过松糖一样的美味。  
他像饮水的动物般舔食，手指不老实地托起带有皱褶底端，沉甸甸的。上面的人掐住雷狮的头发粗喘，在他的撩拨含弄里被逼到真正疯了。嘴中滑动的玩意又大一分，顶住舌根再把他的腮都挤的鼓鼓。  
“呜...”  
青涩的嘴活没有让一人舒服，溢液的下体令雷狮全身酸软，他吮着圆润的顶部就如吮着一人的魂，每吸一下就被人动腰顶到嘴麻。太大了，下巴开得太久，愈发疼了，吸不出更多松香的味道。  
安迷修的长裤落向地面，再回神时他已把全身湿透的雷狮带到床上，刚被嘴唇服侍过的地方高高翘着。浴巾里的人已经是欲火的玩物，双腿难耐地擦弄，湿淋淋的水光像油一样，包裹、展示着这具躯体用于性爱与生育的意义。  
就算是星球上最高的统治者也无法背离Omega的命运，注定成为承纳他一夜的器具。安迷修喘得难耐，前端在空气中扭动，早想戳入肉鞘肆意动着。  
“...快点。”  
塌上的青年终于得报，双腿被人抱起，午夜里薄去的抑制剂下仿佛有松柏摩挲。没被开拓过的粘膜被欲液沁润，一下被撑到满满，炙硬的巨物挤压出痛处，却是爽得满足。  
“啊...啊...”  
他不想管嘴里含不住的淫词，双腿紧紧勾着男人的腰胯，让那东西再狠顶几次，贪想许久的粘膜烂软一片，仍紧得让人发狂。  
床上的骑士被他的烈马牵扯的乱七八糟，屏息停喘仍缓不住自己动腰的力度。被他下面磨过几夜的小穴贪婪极了，随着摆腰前后迎合，痉挛的软膜挤压阳具，恨不得现在就吃到他出精。  
“嗯...那..啊。”  
攀附的身躯韵律摇曳，甜液被戳得满处，从交合的地方流往被褥，溢水小嘴吞吐着过大的东西，要被挤来的囊袋扩到坏了。床垫上下晃动，弹簧鸣声缠着求欢吟叫。清醒的性爱，一样糜烂的欲求，汗水淋满了Alpha的身前，薄纸样的衬衫全被打透。  
浴巾上的人在操弄中辗转，很快被玩到泄了。他一手盖住眼睛，发红的前胸激烈起伏，乳晕上的翘起被前端射出的白液沾染，如同有液体淌下。承欢之处在高潮中闭紧，夹得人几乎溶化。  
安迷修陷在泥沼里，一次次顶着，环在腰侧的长腿被他当缰绳一样扯弄，往里骑压。他想含住那张合的唇瓣，又不敢覆上雷狮的小腹，也不敢去碰深处的小口，本该尽兴的纵欲，因为顾虑变得十分缓慢。他不记得自己坚持了多久，等到人求饶的时候又射过几次，陷在软膜里的东西还是硬的，仿佛只是Alpha的本能，堵着里面的精液还想让人继续受孕。  
饱食过Alpha的信息素，有人算是舒服了，完全不想去管身体在孕期里怪异的需求变化。后半夜雷狮睡得安稳，一觉到了周末正午，旁边的枕头不知何时空了，他半睡半醒地纳闷起来直到床帐被人拉开。  
“陛下。”  
扑克脸的医生看向他，身后还有个人，衣衫不整地推着一车器材。  
“其实我今天休假，但您的圣约骑士请我务必过来，给您检查一遍。”  
医生如是说，完全没有动手的意思，雷狮眯起眼睛牙齿闭合，他被褥下不着一物，腿间夹紧的粘液还没清洗过。他看着一个劲点头的骑士，拳面都开始痒了。  
“我说安迷修，你最近吃错药了吧。”  
一次之后就有两次，他实在受不了被当瓷器供着，等他下午试驾上新制造的小型飞船时，骑士下巴都要吓掉了。旁边草地上的随从还以为今天的行程是打高尔夫，拿着一排排球杆眼神死灰地看他们俩扯来扯去。  
雷狮的身手虽然笨重不少，但是计谋还是多的，他先跳进仓内扭了扭加大火力的把手，让安迷修的脸更为扭曲。下一秒引擎轰鸣，那人也跳了进来，本是单人用的露天驾驶仓，现在挤了两人，险些在加速中失衡。  
“你就不能对你的现况有点自觉吗？”  
安迷修从后面把他抱住，气得脸都发红，在用元力的气流包裹机翼。  
王城屏障外是流窜的冰风，雷狮笑了一声能感觉出男人手臂中的紧张，快把他掐到疼了，却是温暖而幸福的。  
他一直往上，看着下面的世界变成渺小玩具，再迎进浩大的蓝天里。他向往的自由无限可期，与这个人一起，未来无穷无尽。  
End

番外2  
The Time Traveler  
01  
“傻了吧。”  
“我看是，都笑一个月了。”  
佩利对帕洛斯表示认可，旁边另一个少年则对雷王星未来皇室的智商感到忧心。  
塑料的、毛绒的、木雕的。蓝色小马、粉色小马、彩虹小马，以及独角兽巨型滑梯，环绕着一臂长的白色小床，再过几天有人牵一只真的进房间都不算稀奇。  
“可惜，眼睛是紫色就完美了。”  
卡米尔对着裹在绒布里的生命评论道，不足月的婴儿都又皱又红，称其完美绝对是谎话，但在某一人的眼里与天使并肩都不为过。  
“嗯。”  
安迷修梦呓一般痴笑，用手指轻轻碰了碰在床顶上轻轻摇晃的旋挂，彩色的小马开始漂浮。  
夏末、却不是一个适合临世的时间，自从婚礼之后外战与内乱就没有在这颗星球上停下来过。先前的内耗、联姻的失败、新继位过于年轻的王，让雷王星的王权在众星眼中变得摇摇欲坠。如果他愿意用武力镇压内乱而不是一次次的谈判，可能会结束的快些，但他不是那样的骑士，也不愿让雷狮当那样的王。  
若他还是一个人，估计离开这座宫殿，去独自履行他的正义，但如今这不是一个可以打开的选择。越是接近那个人的人生，他就越明白彼此的不同，白骑与黑王相叠在一起注定是一场漫长的较力。  
所有人都想改变别人，最后不过是石头与石头互相折磨半天找到可以贴合凹陷。这几个月他们吵得架比说的情话更多，但忙碌过一天他最想的还是去触摸那人的轮廓。  
“雷狮？”  
安迷修去书房时已是傍晚，偌大桌子上满是被揉皱的纸张，墨水瓶又被摔碎，红墨血渍一般染脏了上周才置换的地毯 。  
早该换成电子的。  
他把东西捡起来一件件收拾好，问过未睡的侍从才在训练房找到了雷狮。那人穿着黑色的运动衣，全身的肌肉紧绷，在和那些钢制的器材较劲。或是想更快摆脱身上养出来的赘肉，或是发泄对刚才看过的一系列文书的不满，哪一个都是让人王极其不快的。他不知道是在想什么，脸上带有攻击性的怒意，腿粗的弹簧被强劲的手臂来回拉扯，仿佛要彻底变形了。  
人王见他进来把手里的东西丢到地上，刚好砸上别的金属栏杆，响声刺耳。  
“该休息了吧？这么生气？”  
雷狮接过骑士递来的水瓶，仰头的时候水流从嘴角溢了出来，一直淋往胸前。  
“你不用知道。”  
“……如果我想呢？”  
“……”  
安迷修叹了口气，用毛巾擦了下雷狮的头发，黑色的发梢有些湿润。  
“今天，去看了吗。”  
骑士压低声音，捏住了另一人的神经。  
“虽然小，记不住什么，但也会想你的。”  
他听着雷狮手中的塑料瓶发出吱嘎响声，胸口发闷，有时候他觉得是自己当初在那个木屋里想的太简单了，也太放纵，而另一人完全没有准备好。  
人王的嘴角扭得变形，他当然知道安迷修想说什么，但他每次抱起那个生命的时候大脑一片空白，无措之后升出一种恐惧。人总会模仿自己经历过的事，而在他的记忆里，父与子的关系皆是愤怒与折磨。  
他第一次想去抱住那个幼小的游莹，手却不听使唤，只会捏住，就像有人捏住了当初的自己。脆弱的生命在他的手里开始哭了，停不下来。  
塑料瓶被攥到扁平，雷狮干笑一声，或许他就是更擅长践踏与破坏，也想念那个毫无顾忌作为浪徒的自己。  
“我们很久没比划过了吧，试试看？”  
安迷修没反应过来，他的Omega已经出手。两人都打过抑制剂，临近午夜空气里仍扬起信息素的味道。甜味擦过他脸颊，迅速而佷戾的出拳只碰到他的头发，如果没有性别压制，这一下怕是要打到见血。  
他咬牙防守，才意识到人是认真的，落在他挡在前面的手臂上的力量如下下铁棍拍打。好斗又卓越的战士，憋了十个月没动手，此时该是兴致高昂，但在那人有半分疯狂的眼神里，他没看出高兴。  
“呃。”  
骑士被踢到肩膀，疼得几乎错位，然后他把人的脚拎住了。不知道算是拥抱，还是摔跤，等他把雷狮按在地板上，已是一身热汗。他压住的人难耐地喘着，像是被叼住脖颈的动物。  
手里僵硬的躯体被他亲到软了，嘴唇里的甜味还在咬他，直到一人无处发泄的烦躁平息下来。训练室的胶皮地板很凉，安迷修想翻身把人抱到上面，却被勾着臂膀，动弹不了。紫色的眼睛泛出些许朦胧，映照他的轮廓，他也凝视回去，无声地询问着。  
“...我不擅长。”  
雷狮的声音很低，像是废力挤出来的字。  
“不擅长?”  
“我没有不想去看..”  
他不懂为什么要开口，但被那温柔的视线沐浴，就难以自制。他抱住骑士的背脊，凑到了人的耳边，嘴唇张动。  
说完的时候又被吻住，那人小心翼翼的动作如同舔舐一个人的伤口。  
“这样啊...”  
灼热的鼻息吹着雷狮的嘴角，满是松香的味道。  
“...那我们...一起学吧。”  
想要进入他的心，想要了解他的过去，曾经安迷修觉得都是奢求的事情，如今已经全部得到了。暗黑里他一次次想着雷狮的话，那些宫殿深处漫长的记忆，令他柔软的愿望变成缓慢的触摸。  
抚慰身体不能愈合心灵，但在情柔里仿佛这些都是能做到的。细腻的亲吻，衣物的沙响，骑士的衬衫被扯破了，纽扣弹了一地，他挣扎着把雷狮带进了浴室，再从浴室带到了沙发上。  
趴在软垫单上的人痛苦喘息，半湿的后腰睡衣松垮滑下，水流的触感还有残余。下面的地方只被越洗越脏，暗沟里泛着水痕，被他弄得闭合不上。  
“..嗯。”  
雷狮的背脊紧绷而有力，手臂抓扯出布料一层层皱褶，腿根被骑士按着，原本硬邦邦的肌理上多了些赘肉，被人捏出一片滑腻。  
着魔的触感很快牵引安迷修再掰开臀缝，手指往两边压按，湿淋淋的软处露出一点，在黑暗中细颤。不知是害怕再被撑到疼了，还是根本没有吃够。  
“..你..没带..哈。”  
人王想转身的时候已经被他挺进去一半，刚在浴室里被玩到烂软的肉膜，服服帖帖地吮着，早记住了淫物勃发的形状。  
周围的物件开始摇晃，茶室中的呻吟沙哑上扬，沙发被顶得吱嘎哀鸣。裸露的男人垂头抓住长椅的顶端，被安迷修一下下钉在垫子上。  
好像有茶具被颠到碎了，身体下面的人还在吃他高翘的壶嘴，准备一滴不落地吸食里面的热液。他一手捏住雷狮的腰胯，迎合自己韵律的方向用力压下，Omega蓬勃的前端正磨蹭绣花布料，前后的刺激早逼人哭叫，小孔发红再射不出更多。  
粘热快感一层层从腹前拍上，汗水随着身躯的起伏流淌。骑士挪腰再顶，感受着包裹他的人饥渴细颤，嵌在深处的器具被夹得跳动膨胀，蹭着微微开合的欲腔，画圆细碾。一层薄膜几乎不存在，只要他再用力一点把这层吹水的软物顶破，发泄射满，又会让人骂上他整整十个月。  
安迷修粗喘着在成结前退了出去，忍到紫红的顶端沾有甜湿，在雷狮的大腿上蹭出水光一片，灼热之后白稠粘连。  
陷在沙发里的人睫毛沾水，喘息不停，脚尖痉挛再站不住，浑身像被沸水滚过，空气里的甜味都是烫的。等他们清理干净终于躺入床铺，一双紫色涣散的眼睛有了些许清明。  
“要..喝水吗？”  
安迷修抱着人的腰，略有歉意地隔着衣物揉按。  
“你说要一起学，就学这个吗。”  
雷狮眼皮打架，嗓音里一点好气都没有。  
“当然..不是。”  
两个人贴得更近，在薄被里环在一起，人王丝绸的睡衣形如无物，擦动中平而饱满的胸肌碰上安迷修的手臂。那人胸前因情事敏感的凸起还是翘的，上面带有塑料触感，是一个能夹住溢液的圆环。  
明明情欲已经过去，安迷修的脸颊仍是发烫，实在不想去想刚在浴室里他把圆环拿下来后都做了什么。  
雷狮的脸咫尺之近，眼睛闭合后眉宇间的张扬也淡去些许，手臂禁锢在他身上，怕是睡着了，储备的猎物就要逃跑。他凑过去轻轻亲了几下，换来人动动鼻子，直到人呼吸平缓沉入梦境，安迷修还是睡意全无。  
他小心从狮爪中脱离出来，到小厨房倒了一杯水，蹑手蹑脚地跑到那个挤满小马的房间前。骑士摸了两下门把，怕任何动作把小人吵醒，仿佛那房间里的美梦也承载了他对未来一切的期望。  
安迷修对着窗台把水喝完，夏夜的凉风抚过身前，屏障外的繁星晶莹剔透，就在他看得入神时又觉不对。  
他揉揉眼睛，有颗流星越来越近。那不是一颗普通的流星，似披着光学迷彩，在暗夜中时而闪现，直向王城。  
“喂，是我。”  
骑士冲到楼道中对通信器低声说道，那边传来了值夜班军士的声音。  
“为什么没有警报?”  
“警报? 您能再详细解释下吗？”  
“什么? 有入侵者，应该是小型战舰，探测仪没有显示吗？”  
“目前没有发现。”  
安迷修又问了几次，对方仍然找不到任何东西，他看着暗夜中的轮廓朝王城越来越近，头皮发麻。  
下一刻他自己跳出窗户，元力的双剑在手中凝聚，狂澜带着他一直浮向天际。他直直地迎向那幽灵般的飞船，剑面强大的气流抵住了它的前进。  
迷彩抖动起来，黑色的光纹十分怪异，却没有攻击的趋势。安迷修咬紧牙，没有调查自然不能把东西砍成两半，也不能直接丢在王城里。他元力外溢，把卡车长的铁甲带出郊外，找到一片空旷的草地让东西自由落体。  
沉重的响声后迷彩终于消失，骑士这才有机会看清小型飞船的外表，是他完全没见过的规格，连流线的设计都非常新奇。  
他浮在驾驶舱附近，正要炸开铁皮时舱门自己开了。  
“什么玩意啊？！你在搞什么啊？你知道我是谁吗?！”  
飞船里冒出来一个年轻人，大半夜还带着个墨镜，没等他审问就朝他骂骂咧咧起来。  
“你是哪个岗位上的，今天刚上任吗？”  
“我不知道你是什么人，说吧，夜闯王城什么目的？是谁派你来的?”  
“哈?你疯了吧，国防部最近都新招了什么蠢货...”  
年轻人说到一半对着安迷修指过来的剑面哑然了，一时间嘴巴长得很大。  
“凝、凝晶? 流、流焱?”  
那人边说边抓着头发，像是认真打量过他的外貌后，把墨镜上一头棕毛抓得更乱。  
“安...安迷修?”  
“....”  
自从他结婚，他的名字应该家喻户晓了，随便一个人知道也是正常的，而前面的青年念出这几个字的时候仿佛开始癫狂。  
“不..不会吧哈哈..我在做梦?.现在...现在是哪一年?”  
“哪一年?我说了你会老实就范吗？”  
安迷修眉头紧促，说出年月日的时候那男孩直接蹲了回去，十分崩溃。  
“完蛋，完蛋了！”

02  
年轻人年约十六七，身着黑色紧身衣、白夹克，脖子上的大金链子十分夸张，在他抱头自言自语的时候来回摇晃。  
安迷修有些纳闷，剑刃还指着人的脑袋。这人的模样莫名面善，身后背了一把一掌宽的双手重剑，让他无法放松警惕。  
“你是外星人？到底为什么把飞船开到王城？”  
他说到一半，看向诡异的飞船，它能躲过雷达的探测才是最让他介意的。  
“算了，麻烦你和在下走一趟吧。”  
安迷修从兜里拿出一个胶囊，按过后变成一把束缚元力的电子手铐，刚扣上去换来人大叫。  
“你铐我干嘛啊，我说老顽……不对，你也太不讲理了吧。”  
“我不讲理？”  
“是啊，你按哪条雷王星法律逮捕我啊？第一、我碰到王城了吗？我接近了代表我碰了吗？反而你把我飞船都摔坏了，我回不去了啊！你怎么赔！”  
安迷修开始大喘气，自觉自己是这个星球少数讲理的人了，但被前面的犯罪嫌疑人指责半天嘴角都在抽搐。恶党往往善于诡辩，他也不知道怎么回事，总觉得这种把歪理邪说说的极有道理的思考回路特别熟悉。  
“你有权利保持沉默。名字叫什么？”  
“……我的天，我以为你只喜欢当骑士，原来年轻时还喜欢当警察吗？！”  
阿历克斯。  
他把年轻人自称的名字打在了通讯器的屏幕上，用电子遥控来一辆无人驾驶的飞行器，一路上旁边人的骂骂咧咧没停下来过，从他的衣着到发型全部都讽刺一遍。  
“你与在下很熟？我们是第一次见面吧？”  
“啧。”  
年轻人不说话了，去往王城道路异常空旷，下面的路灯稀少，有一个人点引起安迷修的注意。他把飞行器开低了些，可以依稀看清路上独自行走的是一个女士。夜深人静，女孩子一个人出门也太危险了。  
“可爱的小姐，需要……”  
“Hi Babe! Need a ride?”  
他说话的时候年轻人激动得腰都要探出窗外，两人听到旁边的声音一同闭嘴，看着彼此目瞪口呆。  
“我说，老、什么…老哥，你这时候都结婚了吧？还撩？对自己的生命能负责点吗？”  
“啊？我？呃？”  
安迷修张嘴又合，看了眼自己无名指上的铂金戒指，全国上下都知道他结婚是真的，但他没有半分想要轻薄的意思。一路上越想越闷，把嫌疑人丢进国防部的审讯室的时候才终于梳理清楚——他很想打人，没有缘由，如果再见到那个墨镜他估计要把骑士道背诵十遍才不会动手打人。  
一晃两周过去，西边的叛军终于愿意归降。文件、协约、源源不断的事情让所有人都抽不开身。安迷修回王城的时候已是傍晚，昏黄阳光落满宫殿的长廊，他打开尽头的大门，在会客室的沙发上看到了雷狮。  
那人今天穿的简单，黑色短发轻轻翘着，鼻梁嘴角流水弧线，怎么看都是好看。骑士进门就亲了上去，甜的，边啄边把手里的毛绒玩具往人怀里送。  
“唔。”  
雷狮要说什么却没推开他，反叼住他舌尖的时候身后传来了“噗”的一声。  
安迷修浑身僵硬，转身才看清后面有人举着茶杯疯狂咳嗽，另一只手捂着墨镜，仿佛刚被什么闪得粉碎。  
“是你？！你怎么在这？！”  
他第一个反应就是把雷狮挡在身后，手中剑芒正要成型，又见到了屋子里的第三个人。卡米尔正在角落摇婴儿车，脸上写着两个字——“呵呵”。  
“这是阿历克斯，从银河系来的科学家。你们应该见过了吧，我是不是错过了一个有趣的故事？”  
雷狮说着眯起眼睛，而那个欠揍的年轻人不知为何转了性，和狗腿一样对人王来回附和。真像个科学家，在虚拟屏幕上展出一张张图纸，对雷王星献技。  
“等等、他很可疑。”  
“骑士大哥，我还没追究您弄坏我飞船的事，您确定要……”  
“把佩剑交过来。”  
那人不快地咕嘟几声，把双手剑递给安迷修，骑士掂量着长剑皱起眉毛，重量不对。他抽开纯白的剑鞘，里面空空如也，空有外面看着华丽的剑柄。  
“……”  
他没服气，把元力注入进去仍然什么都没有发生。  
“我说吧，陛下。我真是个科学家，绝对没有可疑的地方。”  
阿历克斯朝掌权者摊手，雷狮笑了一声，看着他们就像看一群食草动物在他的后院里打闹。  
后面的话题安迷修无从介入，卡米尔和雷狮打谜语一般聊起政事，他还在观察那个年轻人。婴儿车里的小人睡得很沉，他把手里的毛绒小马轻轻放进去后，戴墨镜的人走过来了。  
“在屋里你为什么不摘墨镜?”  
“Fashion，你们这代不懂。况且我摘了，今天就要瞎了！”  
“你有眼疾?”  
人没回答，往婴儿车探了一眼，脸上的表情变得非常难看，似乎想起被什么支配的恐怖。  
“那什么，养女儿别太惯着了。”  
“……他人的家事，我不觉得是科学家需要过问的。”  
“不是我说，养成凶巴巴的巫婆，嫁出去那是祸害别人。但你就没想过，如果嫁不出去那可怎么办？”  
“……啊？”  
有人的脸要变形了，真的在脑子里把骑士道念了十遍。  
“你听听那家伙都说了些什么！”  
Alpha说话的时候，雷狮还在换睡衣，这几天安迷修的样子可以称得上是好笑了。他把纽扣系到一半，又觉得系与不系没有差别。  
“你的易感期快到了，波动很大啊。”  
坐在床上的男人闻了闻空气里的味道，看着雷狮勾起的嘴角，嗯了一声。  
“抱歉，明明集会在即，我还和你提这些无关紧要的。”  
安迷修搂住他，有力的手臂膈得腰眼酸痛，有些头晕似得把额头埋入他的脖颈。熄灯了，黑暗里的躯体缠在一起。  
“他们有动作。”  
“我都知道。”  
五十年一次的七王集会，本身为了划分星域维系平衡而存在。这半年雷王星与云霭星的和平条约完全崩塌，在星域边缘小规模冲突不断，两个星球的新王像外界所传说的那样，都嗜血而野心勃勃，再摩擦下去会引起真的星球大战。  
“……一定要去？”  
安迷修的声音抚在他的耳际，平时冷静的信息素味混杂些许顾虑。  
“怕什么。不是有你一起么。”  
带着重军开拔缓慢又麻烦，最后走出宫殿的时候人王穿着一身银甲，上次穿成这样还是攻陷王城的时候。荆棘银冠十分锐利，厚重的铁靴踏进那个被小马堆满的房间里，格格不入。  
那个小孩难得醒着，在骑士怀里缩成一团。他离得很远，铁与皮革所制的手套带刺，如同他听过的儿童读物里被魔女诅咒的梭子，他不想拿过去给他的公主。那个男人还是把人抱过来了，绿色的眼睛一样迷人，小手被成人粗糙的手指牵着，在他脸上轻轻滑了一下。  
水样的柔软如同虚幻，在漆黑宇宙里点出色彩斑斓的泡沫，久久没有消散。  
“陛下。如果可以的话，请你记下名字。”  
战舰的王座边就站着两个人，他从副官手里接过集会的信息册，翻看一遍后，险些笑了。  
“9岁？圣空星后继无人了？”  
“但我听闻，他的资质很强。”  
“好吧，还有多久能到。”  
“按照行程安排，三天左右，当然如果您愿意，我们可以再快一点。”  
“你可以下去了。”  
他的副官开始学得识趣，这让他很满意，偌大的正殿里只剩下他与那个男人，全息投影在钢铁支架间绘出外面的星云天体。  
“还能忍吗？”  
那人点了点头，脖子与脸都有些泛红。他记得安迷修易感期的日子，本来和他的周期是同调的，但因为十个月莫名其妙的变化，现在又错位了。  
“你过来。”  
他说着拿出之前准备的针筒，压着人的肩膀，把新一轮的抑制剂注射进去。  
“好奇怪。”  
周围浓稠的松香味淡了下去，那个男人却还迷迷糊糊的，手朝他的脸颊摸了过来，捏住他的下颚。  
03  
安迷修指腹上的茧很硬，逗猫似得刮着他脖颈上的皮肤，那手的力道收紧，抵住下巴让他挪开不得。雷狮有些不快，只见对方的身体越贴越近，一身整齐的军装像要包不住里面蓬勃的热烈。  
“怎么了...真不像你。”  
他说着挑衅似的舔了下嘴唇，润滑的淡红换来清晰的低喘。他本以为打过抑制剂，安迷修肯定要道貌岸然地忍回去，但人的脸憋得更红了。  
“...我也不知道，能...给我咬会吗?”  
骑士压低嗓音，怕压制的欲望溢到空荡的大殿里，鼻息都吹在了他的睫毛上，满是湿嗒嗒的松香味。  
雷狮挪了下位置，示意人坐到他的旁边，钢铁王座容下两个成年人不难，贴合过来的身躯让金属暖和些许。沙响之后就是湿润，安迷修的嘴唇小心避开尖锐的王冠，顺着他发丝服帖的方向，寻到了又热又甜的腺体。  
“嗯。”  
男人牙齿闭合，像要咬出汁似得吮着。  
“你，轻点...”  
雷狮难耐地说着，脖颈上敏感的凸起比性征脆弱，只被含了几下就红肿一片。被咬之后再被细细的舔弄，背后的柔滑裹住溢血的地方，吸得他腰肢软颤，有什么地方粘湿开来。  
“雷狮。”  
那人的声音里多出央求，舌尖里还含着浓郁的信息素，却只是开胃的前菜。Alpha的胳膊探不进他的铁甲，像隔着巨鹬的外壳，来回摸着狭缝，想要戳开里面的软肉。  
呼吸声溢向大殿，机器人送来果盘冰饮的时候都没有停下，雷狮已经被抱坐在安迷修身上，铁靴挨不着地被膝盖分向两边。  
“够了...怎么，还没奏效。”  
他不悦地去拿水果，被蹭弄得口渴至极，身体前倾胯还被捏着，拿到手里的橘子也被人一把攥住了。  
耳后的声音浑厚难耐，本想给雷狮剥橘皮的人拇指扣进果肉的中间，外层下白膜一样的薄皮被挤出汁来，湿润的肉壤裹着指，水珠顺着关节躯干潺潺溢出。  
“安..迷修?”  
空气里橘汁的酸甜远远盖不住再次爆膨的松香，雷狮这才察觉不对，身后的披风再隔不住成形的热欲，粗硬的轮廓烙在腿根上，逼他抬腰。  
刚用过的注射器在把手上滚动，露出底端一个极小的O字。这支抑制剂是他下令人准备的，似乎完全被弄错了。Omega和Alpha用的药剂同样有镇静的成分，但Omega所用的含有人工合成的类Alpha信息素，可以缓和情潮，但如果给Alpha使用，和催情助兴的迷药无二。  
雷狮骇然之余被顶得舌尖打颤，他站起来又被抱回去，骑士眼睛里原本还清明的绿色浑浊一片。那人的手伸不进他上衣的甲片就掰进腿侧，咬弄他后颈之中终于找到前后湿软的地方，掌心抚盖住他前端裤子里的隆起。  
“....别碰。”  
人王摸向通信器又停下了，他知道若再有人帮他带抑制剂进来，看到的只会是他们的王被圣约骑士按在地上亵玩的模样。  
诱香愈浓身体愈热，等雷狮终于和人缠打着摸向休息室的暗门时，裤子被褪到了膝盖，卡在铁制的长靴上。臀肌擦着丝滑披风，然后是另一人润了汗的手掌。Alpha刚戳弄橘汁的拇指戳到了他的里面，湿软的地方不争气地缠着，讨好吐液，引人用力按出呻吟一片。  
没了神智的骑士把他顶在门上，再听不清别的命令，好好地把他的人王变成了舒服至极的剑鞘。  
混沌的淫梦，起起伏伏，安迷修睁眼又合，好像在那个木屋里，又像在一张大床上。那两周过于短暂，什么也不用想，只是作为普通恋人，纯粹的相互迎合。  
他在黑暗的海里，顺从本能来回韵律，被人缠着腰胯，紧致极热。他摆弄爱人的姿势，捏住人的臀缝再顶深些，听得哭腔颤扬。身后好像有金属刮到了他的大腿，疼痛挤压快感，又是一轮用力发泄。他手里的小腹摇摆抬高，最深处的欲腔早被射到胀满，吃入他的东西，又吐出更多。  
不知过去多久，骑士终于找回些自己，床榻上的狼藉不堪入目。他身下的人细颤，汗液精液粘得满处，被他捏住的大腿两侧开敞，脱不下来的铁靴踩在床上，露出渐软翘起与被蹂躏整夜的入口，还夹着他的玩意。  
“你.等.着。”  
他可以听出雷狮咬字愤恨，没有起来动手打人已是稀奇，等他喘息平复才看清人的双手被他绑在床栏上面，如同一些情色故事里被掠来用于众人泄欲的性奴。辗转中Omega唇瓣张合，微翘的舌尖像在舔舐稀薄空气，胸膛有两处已被吸到血红，因痛肿着。本夹在上面的圆环早不见影，泛白甜液从乳尖淌到小腹。  
安迷修喉结滚动，连连道歉，把解下的手腕在手里揉按，上面的勒痕让他心疼至极，身下的软处仍是销魂。对着人眼中朦胧怒火，他连懊悔都没有机会，把那些小孩子听不得的谩骂都用嘴唇压了回去。铁靴又在踹了，床板摇曳。  
“哈..不要了..不..啊。”  
那里再被他撑开，违背了主人的意愿，性瘾般吸附阳具的刺结。原本只够侍奉顶端的浅口被练到熟了，吃进他半根，仍馋得溢液。骑士把手臂环到雷狮后腰与被褥间，埋身舔向胸前的液体，唇中回味又啄上红肿的源泉。用力吸吮一次，甜味满溢，下体嵌入的软壁被激得弹弹痉挛，夹他腹前胀热只想出精，弓起后腰狠狠挺干。  
承欢的人拉扯骑士的头发，快被小穴里的巨物捣到坏了，双腿挣扎只被操得更开。汗水蒸腾，Alpha精干的身躯在雷狮身前肆意摇晃，任是玩到他失神也没放过。  
色令智昏。  
悔之不及。  
安迷修抓绕头顶努力把注意力集中在手里的文书上，窗外一个拇指大的光点就是集会所在移民卫星的港口，正好处于七星海域的交界处，其他星球王族的舰队分布在各个方向。他知道两天折腾下来雷狮心情不佳，已经动身过去了，那些星辰般密集的战舰让不安在他胃里翻滚。  
“哟，你怎么还在这。”  
帕洛斯不知道从哪跑过来，拍着他的肩膀露出诡异的笑容。  
“如果不是公事，请你以后再说。”  
“呵，最近你也学会摆架子啦? 雷狮老大都过去了，你也要陪着啊。”  
“他让我留下。”  
“都是气话嘛。你就这么放心让他一个人去?”  
拖把头的眼睛里泛出不符常理的坦诚，骑士知道其中又有机巧，最后一句话还是令他眉头紧促。  
新弗兰西，这座小型移民卫星就是为了每五十年一次的会谈而生，其余时间都是观光城市，如今旅客被清空了，空荡的街道上只有些仪仗队。主路中间的会堂是一个黑色的长圆，天体般漂浮在半空。  
雷狮不是最后一个到的，看来有人排场比他更大，浩大而沉暗的空间立有七个百丈长的悬浮石碑，而他身后的这块泛着雷王星的徽纹，手下几百人则坐在下面的阶梯上。环顾四周，除了云霭星姗姗来迟的新王，他当王子时没见过的只有那个九岁男童了。  
“格瑞！你到底什么时候愿意和我再比！”  
那男孩爬到桌子上，傲慢而目空一切，但在旁人看来估计只有好玩。坐在他百米外的另一个青年被长棍指着，面无表情。  
“圣空星的新君当真顽皮。”  
“你又是什么人，我和你说话了吗！”  
除了他们几个新王，大堂里还有三个老者，都年过半百。  
“年轻人要守时啊。”  
老人的声音对入口最后进来的仪仗扬起，走在前面的人半男不女，衣着华贵，寒暄之后超雷狮瞥来。  
“忙着在人背后动手脚，怕是准时不了。”  
“雷王还是那么以自我为中心啊。”  
“谢纹，不要得意忘形了。”  
“诸位有事务需要单独约谈的，下面再商洽即可，我们应先按程序，请吧。”  
磷星的老头打断他们，漫长的宣讲开始了，不知多久才能提及重点。有人显然比雷狮更觉无趣，和个菠萝一样在高大的桌子上翻来滚去，然后被两个随从一红一绿给抱住了。  
大概过去一个小时，外部的阶梯喧哗起来，有护卫正在争吵，高台上的老人没有停下直到被狗叫打断。  
一条金毛不知从哪个入口冲到大堂里，后面鸡飞狗跳地跟着一群人。  
“真的螺丝！你、不要跑啊！”  
一个中学生飞扑过来，抱住狗的时候被黑漆漆的一排枪口瞄准了。  
“不不不，我是好人，我认识芦什么荟王。哦不是，是认识格瑞！唉大嫂你也在....我勒个天——！”  
“该死的渣渣，你刚叫那只狗什么?！”  
“怎么是你这疯猴子啊，杀人了啊！救命！”  
两个金毛，或者三个金毛在会场中间扭成一团，九岁男童和中学生正在互掐圆脸，丝毫不在乎几千人围着膛目结舌。  
“格瑞啊！幻啊啊啊，救我啊！我去..你还咬人的啊——？！”

04  
金自从和安迷修分开，筹备好一阵路费才从雷王星空港出来，到处找姐姐大半年又遇到了幻和格瑞。格瑞说他要去开会，没空陪他们，正好他没见过芦荟开会，就跟过来了，没想到冤家路窄。  
打不过九岁男童，丢脸是小，没命是大。殊死掐架中他使劲朝雷狮和格瑞挤眉弄眼，那两人一个捂着眼睛摇头，一个仿佛不认识他一样。  
义气呢？人道主义精神呢？作为人类反抗类人猿的尊严呢！  
雷狮冷笑一声，想看这场闹剧还能延续多久，副官突然从下面的阶梯走了上来，交给他的是卡米尔从雷王星发来的急报。他扫过一眼，笑容变得狰狞。  
“没想到呢，圣空星把五十年一次的集会当成儿戏了。”  
“哦？当作儿戏的不是你么。”  
云霭星人妖听到雷狮的话看了过来，一副无所谓的样子。  
“如协约所述，集会期间七方不得交战。云霭王，你现在进攻雷王星，是想挑衅我，与在座的众人为敌吗?”  
“呵...雷王，明明是你先挑衅众人。我记得协约上也写，不得带圣约骑士进入此移民卫星，你带人进来和带核弹入场有什么区别吗?我看雷王人心不足蛇吞象，要把在座的各位一次赶尽杀绝！”  
云霭星人喊着指向他阶梯下隐藏在人群中一个再熟悉不过的轮廓，所有人都警惕起来。  
“那家伙..怎么回事...”  
“什么? 雷王，确有其事?！”  
几个老头的注意力终于从场地中央的闹剧里到他身上，众人元力的武器渐显保护他们的王族。各样的光泽浮动，所有人都朝他看来，质问之声此起彼伏，不久他就会是众矢之的。雷狮视线转动，眯眼落在了对面的人妖身上。  
事已至此，不如将计就计。  
“你，别傻站了，跟上！”  
那男人心领神会，下一刻流焱掷来，光华刺眼，剑身环绕在他身侧将一切朝他袭来的威胁熔化殆尽。  
雷狮跟着手中雷霆的方向瞬身移动，在他的骑士抵御进攻时跃到那人妖头顶。现在杀了此人，他就加持不了在附近海域待命的云霭骑士，任他几十万军舰在雷王星境内也是不堪一击。  
雷芒陨落，重锤直向人后颈。久违的杀戮让雷王兴奋一时，却见谢纹动也不动，被击中的那刻化作一团云烟消散在空气里。  
殿堂人声鼎沸，乱斗骤然停止，雷狮听到自己切齿之声，其他的人王也面面相觑。  
“元力变的伪货！”  
云霭王和他一样继位不久，关于他元力的信息极少，很难预料非战斗元力型的人能在一众继承人里夺得桂冠。七王之约，如今一人未来等于单方面撕毁盟约，这场集会算是作废，云霭星也要成为众人之敌。就算如此，又有何用? 云霭王真身未来，他的圣约骑士也定是未来，而是位于雷王星边缘的海域里，被加持的云霭骑士会在数小时内将雷王星全部的军事壁垒夷为平地。  
而他的战舰赶不回去。  
“佩利，叫人准备空间折叠，立即！”  
他对通信器喊着，与其他几个还在思索的人王交换了目光，没人准备拦他，接下来再走程序都是浪费最后的机遇。  
浮在战舰前的十几个机械臂在拼接空间跳跃的环状闸门，直径数百米的圆环整体拼成也要一个小时以上，卡米尔那边怕是坚持不了半天。  
“还要多久?”  
“回陛下，容纳战舰大小的折叠黑洞至少花费十五个小时。”  
“不需要战舰，我只要容纳两个人通道。”  
“这个...”  
副官看了眼他的圣约骑士，那人也眉头紧促。  
“最快，一个小时十五分钟。”  
副官见他勉强点头，退了下去。雷狮的手被人拉住了，那张手掌上有些细汗，十分有力。  
他也攥紧安迷修的手，思索沉寂。他从没什么为王的责任，不觉得那些是他的臣民，也不认为那是他的母星，不过是打压敌人武装自己之余顺带的附属品。如果可以让他自由，云霭星把整个星球并吞也无之所谓，反正是终究要被抛弃的累赘。如此想着，脸颊上却泛起一只小手的触感，如水状的波纹，渐渐远去。  
没有人可以践踏他的东西，就算是累赘也是属于他的累赘，绝饶不了先动手的杂碎。  
黑洞的漆黑的旋纹在远处光环中逐渐成型，他的手还被安迷修牵着，然后把他抱在怀里，那双蓝绿眼睛里有什么情绪在泛滥，又被平复回去。云霭的圣约骑士不是惑那样的伪劣品，他们彼此都知道如果不加持全力怕是难敌。  
骑士看出了他的意思，轻轻抚摸过他的披风。  
“不要怕..就算有必要，我忘了...你也会把那些事都告诉我的，不是吗？”  
安迷修说着听到了对方极低的苦笑，雷狮的额头挨着他的脸侧，再不说话了。  
阿历克斯。  
至少“科学家”暂时叫这个假名，年轻人的飞船终于被他修好了，等他再找到来时不小心误入的时空缝隙就能回到他原本该存在的时间线。  
王城外爆炸火光闪烁不止，当届的人王不在城内，埋在地下的历代人王血脉不听任何人召令，只有光束灯塔可被驱动。  
又是一架百米长的雷王星战舰砸向屏障，如同他看过的老电影里折成两半的巨型游轮，哀响震荡，朝城下滑落而去。  
一开始年轻人还有点好奇地看戏，看到最后一层防线在对面一个光点的动作中彻底瓦解时他的心开始突突跳了。  
那两个老家伙还没回来。  
不是害怕，而是兴奋，他活动下手腕用潜行的功夫躲过宫殿里略显慌张的乳母与婴儿房前的侍卫，蹑手蹑脚地从阳台翻了进去。  
小马的海洋，他的童年阴影之一，差点被这群玩剩下的毛绒玩具闷死。  
“姐?”  
年轻人轻轻叫了一声，小床里的婴儿还在酣睡。他露出坏笑轻轻戳了下人的嫩脸，一次没戳够又捏了起来，想起以往十几年被这人按在地上暴打的日子，简直是除了脸没有任何优点的女人。  
“千万别长大，还是现在更可爱点！”  
王子殿下短暂的复仇被城外的轰鸣打断，他好像没时间游手好闲了，摸向身后的双手剑。  
“还好我把你的剑偷出来玩了，会容易不少。不过麻烦你给我认证下，不然还是用不了。”  
他把剑柄的一角送到婴儿细小的手指里，一时间漆黑的房间光纹浮游。纯白剑鞘如同载满雷电的水晶，这是未来女武神的元力结晶，当之无愧的至尊圣剑。  
剑中雷芒愈盛化作更长的利刃，剑鞘朝两边变形，过强的元力卷出狂澜，险些把门窗掀飞。身后的乳母正在尖叫，年轻的王子已经踏出窗台，他伸手抓住一只被吹飞的毛绒小马，嫌弃地塞进兜里，又咧嘴笑了。  
“吾之祖先，予吾神明——吾之骑士，听从吾名——！”  
二重机缘，自己是自己的骑士，亦是自己的人王，没有代价的无边神力。  
强光骤闪，他手中雷鸣化作万米长的光束军刀，开天辟地。  
光锥白柱割裂无尽黑暗，千架敌舰眨眼覆灭，他再斩几次直直迎向敌对的光点，一个被全力加持的圣约骑士。  
一次对冲，波纹碾过大地，周围楼层如同孩子的积木，化作块块碎瓦，被狂风卷走。王子弹出距离，看着几千米外敌人下一轮的进攻挠挠头发。  
“唉，你不能记录在我的丰功伟绩里真是憋屈。”  
那个发光的人偶表情木讷，他再抱怨自己费力半天是给个老顽固立功也是对牛弹琴。  
“没办法了。那就麻烦你，乖乖做这剑下灰烬！”  
黑洞般的甬道通向极光，雷狮带着氧气面罩被安迷修抱在怀里，元力的暖流包裹起两人，直往向白热的战场，而迎接他们的却是沉寂的钢铁残骸与一片狼藉。  
“为什么会这样?”  
安迷修的问题换来雷狮皱眉，人王在听通信器里的声音，似乎是卡米尔在汇报。  
蓝色的星球，无垠大地，他好像捕捉住了一个流窜的光轮。  
“圣约骑士?”  
他觉得那轮廓异常眼熟，怀里的人示意安迷修去追，迟疑接近后光轮彻底消失在宇宙之中。  
浩大的宇宙里仿佛只有他们两个，消化不下过多而过快的信息。母星与恒星交叠，夺目的热量从日食般的缝隙溢出。  
天体转动，时间流逝。他们彼此对视，赶向蓝星王城之处。  
一晃一载有余，动荡终于平复，战后复苏还在继续。怪异的胜利变成未解之谜，安迷修也再没见过可疑的科学家。  
他牵着东西在王城的草坪上走，远远看到稍微长高一点的军师。聪明如卡米尔，最近却像被服装制造业的说客忽悠了，时而往王城里面带衣服，全是堆满蕾丝缎带的礼服，从一岁到十几岁的应有尽有。  
“你的好意我心领了，不用再买了...能穿上的时候估计..”  
卡米尔没说话，瞥了一眼他手里牵着的小马驹，眼神里溢出一副让安迷修非常不服的嘲笑。  
那个孩子会爬了，还会说点简单的字句。也不知道是太有天赋还是继承了什么奇怪的秉性，前几天从哪逮住一只奶猫，扭成一团要抱去给雷狮看。  
人王像模像样地摸了下小孩的头，虽然生硬了点，看着像大狮子在用爪子按小狮子的脑门，称赞它第一次的狩猎胜利。  
傍晚的时候太有精力的小人终于啃着小马睡着了，安迷修打了个哈欠把儿童读物小心藏好，免得下次被人发现又丢到水池里去。  
他换衣服，总觉得雷狮今晚热情反常，威逼利诱让他多喝了几杯红酒。他不胜酒力晕晕乎乎，很快倒头就睡。  
再醒的时候他被裹在被子里，或者是像个寿司一样被绑在被子里，晃了几下动弹不得。  
“嗯?雷狮?”  
他迷糊出声，看到人背对着他，在操作屏边打轮。  
打轮?  
安迷修一下精神了，才发现两个人在羚角号里，已经飞出大气层。  
“我们要去哪?不好吧，快开回去。”  
“开回去?可能吗?”  
雷狮回头看来，嘴角溢出坏笑，在他脸上啵了一下。  
真软。安迷修又开始迷糊了，心想只出去玩半天也是没事的吧，怎会猜到有人要挟持他去当海盗。  
熟悉的星球不久变得十分遥远，剩下天际的光点与他们彼此。他看着那双紫色的眼睛，对未来遐思无数。  
永远变化的世界，有人会长大，有人也会老去。他希望不论多久，眼中对彼此的炙热永不改变。

END


End file.
